Lethe
by SolitaireAikanaro
Summary: Tala Valkov is the richest and most popular boy in town. But that doesn't mean he's nice. When he loses his memory and becomes a completely different person, something eerie is discovered about him. Rated for possible scariness!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Beyblade. -sigh-

Well, enjoy!

---------------------------------

" That's the library and…that's about it!" Mariah Low turned to face the new student, her feline face in a cheerful grin. " Now, any questions before we get to the interesting stuff?"

" Uh…interesting stuff?" Aya Karishnikov asked, nervously smoothening her woollen grey coat.

" Sure! I'll let you in on the latest gossip and I'll point out status among us people at Bakuten High." Mariah winked playfully.

" So I'll be completely in the know!" Aya laughed, unzipping her coat to show a pale cream-yellow linen shirt.

" Yep! Okay, those are the nerds, the annoying people, the cheerleaders, the anime freaks, and my group! Also there are the goths, punks…" Mariah listed off all the usuals, including some Aya had never heard about before. " And then there's Neoborg." Mariah frowned a bit as she said the last thing.

" Who's Neo-oh! Sorry!" Aya blushed. While she had been listening to Mariah speak, she had forgotten to watch those around her and she had walked right into someone, scattering their books.

Tala Valkov had not had a good day. His latest fling hadn't ended well; the silly girl just wouldn't understand that when he, Tala Valkov, said it was over, it was over. He'd also procured detention for two weeks. And just to top things off, some random chit had banged right into him! " Watch where you're going, wench!" He snarled, stooping to gather his fallen books.

" Well, excuse me! I said sorry and it was an honest mistake!" He heard a decidedly female voice speak. His temper, which had never been great to begin with, flared at the unexpected comeback.

" What did you say?" One of Tala's annoying minions spoke up, trying to gain points from the redheaded leader.

" Yeah, what did you say?" Another one chimed in.

Aya's eyebrows rose at the support the strange young man was getting.

Tala finally looked up at the offender. He'd never seen her around before. The obviously new (you'd have to be new to speak back to Tala Valkov) girl was petite, about half a foot or more shorter than Tala's own six feet. She was dressed conservatively in brown pants, a pale yellow shirt and a grey coat, but her large silver eyes were ablaze with indignation, and her silvery-white hair was gathered in a low ponytail almost to her knees.

Tala decided that she was pretty, in a way. His bad day was getting better. Tala's icy blue-turquoise eyes landed on the neko-jin next to the silvery chit. " Well, hello Kitty. May I just say you're looking lovely this afternoon, as always. But I don't seem to be acquainted with your friend." Tala swooped down to brush his lips over Mariah's knuckles.

" Hi Tala. This is Aya Karishnikov from Russia. She's new and in the sophomore class." Mariah spoke carefully, watching the temperamental redhead's every move.

" Don't be so cold, Kitty." Tala mock-pouted, lowering his thick lashes charmingly. Mariah scoffed; completely immune to his attempt while several girls around them swooned. Tala pouted for real when Mariah remained unmoved.

"Russia eh? Moscow?" Tala had apparently given up on Mariah and had turned towards Aya. When Aya nodded, Tala smiled. " Ah! A fellow Muscovite! Welcome, Aya."

By now, the Russian girl noticed that they had attracted quite a crowd. " It's good to meet you." Aya spoke uncomfortably, studying Tala's expression. His beatific smile didn't reach his eyes, as if they were detached from the rest of his face, remaining cold and distant. Aya felt strangely exposed as Tala stared at her. His look was calculating, the kind that took in details and filed them away for later use. She could feel him noting her discomfort even now.

" Ah, but where are my manners? This is Bryan Kryznetkov," Bryan was a tall, even taller than Tala, burly youth, with shaggy chin-length lavender hair and matching eyes. " Spencer Boranov," The tallest of the group, a blond with a blank look upon his face. " Ian Mitchell," A short violet-haired boy with a rather large nose. " And last but not least, Kai Hiwatari." Kai was a cold-looking boy with slate two-toned hair and blue face paint. " I am Tala Valkov, at your service." Tala bowed deeply.

Despite Tala's apparent friendliness, Aya didn't trust the boy. Everything he said could've been a lie, she had no way of telling. And something about him disturbed Aya; she felt that she could grow to like Tala if he got rid of that certain coldness, that effect he had that reminded her of a machine.

Luckily, Mariah saved Aya from replying. " Sorry, Tal, but we've got to finish our tour." With that, she pulled Aya away with her.

----------------------------------

" Who was that?" Aya asked Mariah as soon as they were out of earshot.

" Hm? Oh, Tala? He and his group are 'Neoborg', the most popular group in school. Trust me, don't mess with him." Mariah sighed, shaking her head.

" You don't seem to be all that respectful." Aya noted as they entered their first period class, Visual Arts.

" I only get away with it 'cause I won't give him a second glance, unlike so many other girls." Mariah pulled out her pencils and a piece of paper.

" Well, he is handsome." Aya said, thinking of Tala's snow-white smooth skin, blood red hair, icy blue eyes and thick black lashes. " Do you have someone you already like?"

Mariah blushed and looked away.

" Oh yeah, she most definitely does." A girl with short orange hair and round glasses entered the room. She pulled up a chair at Mariah's and Aya's round table and set down her stuff.

" Emily!" Mariah's voice was muffled as she covered her face with her hands.

" 'Lo 'Riah. Anyway, she's got her heart set on Rei Kon. By the way, I'm Emily Parker." The girl spoke just as quickly as she typed on her laptop, and her fingers were practically blurred.

" I'm Aya Karishnikov. Who's Rei?" Aya introduced herself and smiled at the intelligent girl.

Emily opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door flying open. In stepped a cute Chinese boy with mid-calf length hair tightly bound with a white cloth.

" Ni hao!" The boy sang out happily, crossing the room in a few bounding steps and plopping himself down next to Mariah and Aya.

" Ni hao! Ni shi Rei Kon ma?" Aya replied.

"…" Rei looked at Aya in amazement. " You speak Chinese?"

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Aya laughed. " And yes, I do. Actually, my mother's Chinese and my dad's Russian. I got my dad's colouring and my mum's features." Aya shrugged.

Rei surprised Aya by throwing his arms around her. " Finally! Another Asian!" Rei then let go and punched his fist in the air. " Don't you agree, Mariah?" He looked at the pink-haired girl.

" Yeah." Mariah looked away, a bit disgruntled and Aya moved her chair away from Rei slowly.

" Sorry? I'm a bit excitable." Rei laughed sheepishly.

" No, it's okay." Aya replied after a quick look at Mariah.

" If you're sure…anyway! Mariah! Why are you acting so glum? Cheer up!" Rei turned to the depressed-looking neko-jin, his own fangs glinting in the light.

" I'm fine, it's just that-" Mariah was cut off by the bell. Rei instantly jumped up and apologized for leaving, but his first class was math.

As soon as Rei had left Aya turned to Mariah. " I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

" It's alright. He does that to everyone." Mariah sighed.

" He's handsome, and really nice, but a bit clueless." Aya smiled kindly.

" You got that right." Emily snorted.

Any other chance for conversation was cut off when the rest of the class flooded in and the teacher arrived, starting class.

----------------------------

Please Review!


	2. Chapter Two

Second chapter! Thanks a bundle to my first reviewer, Hippochick! I was so touched!

I don't own Beyblade. Enjoy!

------------------------------

Tala Valkov was the hottest guy at Bakuten, rivalled only by the silent and elusive Kai. He was what every girl dreamed for. He was tall and lean, the star player on both the track and soccer teams. His skin was envied by the most famous models, it being smooth and the colour of crisp blank paper. His hair was the colour of freshly spilt blood and styled like two wings, with two tantalizingly hanging strands in front of his face. The bridge of his nose was straight, and his fingers long and deft. But his best feature was possibly his eyes. They were large, yet slanted; a gorgeous, icy blue-turquoise colour. Often he'd look at you with them half-lidded, the blue colour barely discernable through long, thick, swooping lashes.

But he wasn't all beauty and no brains! Although he had an air of carelessness about school, he still brought home straight A's. Just looking at him sent shivers down your spine; he practically dripped with intelligence and cunning.

Tala was the son of the famous scientist, Nikita Valkov. This made him very wealthy. But Tala despised his father, and all his accomplishments were done for his mother.

He wasn't without his bad points, Tala. He was mean, and he bullied the weak in his school. He was a playboy, loving the thrill of the hunt.

Tala Valkov was not nice.

---------------------------

" H-here is your coffee, sir." A nervous freshman with trembling fingers handed Tala a latte. Tala reached for it, but before he had grasped the paper cup properly, the high-strung freshman let go. Creamy, tan liquid splattered all over Tala's new clothes.

Tala instantly leapt up. " You idiot! Do you know what this outfit cost? I'm sending you the bill, you klutz!" He bellowed at the poor, terrified deliverer.

" I'm s-sorry!" The freshman visibly trembled with fear, bowing over and over.

" Sorry doesn't cut it! Out of my sight, now!" Tala shouted again. The freshman let out a frightened squeak and scurried away, like a mouse.

" God." Tala groaned, massaging his temples as he sunk back into the soft coffeehouse chair. Luckily, it had been only him and his friends there, and the owner, Mrs. Dubois, was in the back.

" It wasn't his fault." Kai said quietly.

" What?" Tala looked at his best friend in disbelief.

" Kai's right, Tal. You had the kid scared half to death." Ian commented.

" What?" The idea was so absurd to Tala that he just had to ask again.

" You're so violent." Bryan growled, sipping his vodka-spiked mocha.

" Look who's talking!" Tala scoffed, leaning back in his chair.

" Bryan's right. You're like a bomb; the slightest action sets you off." Spencer looked away as he spoke.

" What-what is this? Gang up on Tala day?" Tala got up again and began to pace.

" You're so much like your father nowadays." Kai spoke almost offhandedly.

" WHAT!" Tala, in one fluid motion, whirled around and pressed Kai against his seat, the redhead's hands firmly wrapped around slate-haired boy's neck.

Kai regarded him calmly, almost as if Tala were an annoying fly. Tala sighed and let go, dropping back into his own chair. "I - I'm sorry. It's just that…I don't know." The fair-skinned Russian supported his head with his fingertips, looking as if he'd aged ten years.

" It's okay." Kai showed one of his rare smiles, reaching over to firmly grasp Tala's shoulder.

--------------------------

Tala bent over and sniffed his bouquet of magnolias, snowdrops and baby's breath. He breathed in the flowery sweet scent and smiled softly. Then he quietly unlocked his house door, hiding the flowers behind his back.

" Mother?" Tala called softly into the front lobby.

After a few seconds, a petite woman appeared at the top of the grand staircase.

" Tala! Oh, Yuri, dahling!" The woman had a light musical voice, accented by a slight Russian lilt. She was dressed in a simple cream dress and her pale blond hair fell to her waist.

Tala embraced his mother, handing her the flowers. " These are for you."

" Oh Yuri, Dey are beautiful." Anika Valkov smiled lovingly at her son, who was actually a head taller than herself.

Tala brushed the two blond strands that hung in front of her face, so much like his own, out of her clear blue eyes.

" Come, I've prepared dinner." Anika smiled again, grabbing hold of her son's hand. " Come!"

Tala shook his head, grinning at his mother's childish behaviour. Suddenly, a thought struck him. " Mother, is he here?"

" No, he's working late." Anika laughed, although Tala could detect a hidden fear in her eyes. He reached over and firmly clasped both his mother's hands in his own.

" Don't worry." He whispered fiercely. Anika just laughed again, masking her anxiety.

-----------------------------

Tala walked briskly down the stairs, holding onto the sewing kit his mother had asked him to get. When he reached the bottom he called out. " Mother! I have your-You!" Tala's icy eyes blazed with anger. Anika was cornered by a tall redheaded man in the curve of the stairway wall.

" Ah, my son. Come, welcome your father." The man turned around slowly and spread his arms, a slow smirk forming on his handsome features.

" Get away from her!" Tala snarled, needing only a few bounding steps before he was in front of his mother.

" Leave us, boy. Don't meddle in adult affairs. Go play…Lego or something." Nikita Valkov waved Tala away.

Tala's blood boiled. Before he knew what he was doing, his father was wheeling back with a spilt lip. Seconds after he felt an impact and then something trickling from his scalp.

" Nobody touches me." Nikita roared, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Tala was still in shock. His father had hit him over the head with an antique stone vase. The teen gazed in a sort of unbelieving manner at the shards of stone all around him. The vase had…shattered? Carefully, Tala reached up and touched his forehead. When he pulled his hand away, a dark liquid stained his fingertips.

" You…hit me." Tala spoke in a dazed voice.

" It was a small blow." Nikita looked uncomfortable.

" I'm…bleeding." Tala was still in shock. Suddenly, he seemed to snap out of his confusion and his eyes narrowed. " You. Hit. Me." Tala repeated, hands clenched tightly.

Fury blazed in Tala's eyes and he had an almost tangible aura of hate. He lunged for Nikita, grabbing hold of his father's wrist and sharply twisting it. It gave Tala a strange satisfaction when he heard the bone snap. Nikita gasped in pain.

" I'll be back, my dear son. Don't worry." Nikita hissed through his teeth, pulling roughly away from Tala and stalking to the front door, slamming it as he left.

" Yuri." He felt his mother's hand on his forearm.

" I - I need some fresh air." Tala's voice was hoarse from the horror of what he did. He then abruptly walked out, head dizzy in all that had happened.

Tala lost track of where he was headed and frankly, he didn't really care. He just needed to get away, away from everything. Coming to a stop in a small park, Tala felt the blood rush to his head. The adrenaline-delayed effects of the blow were finally kicking in. He let out a small moan before he collapsed, completely and utterly alone.

The stars twinkled on, just as if it were any other night in Bakuten.

-----------------------

Please Review!


	3. Chapter Three

This is an abnormally short chapter. Please forgive me!

Thanks to my reviewers, you made my day!

Thanks a bundle ariotlatio!

Thanks for wishing me good luck Glimmern-glitas!

Special thanks to charl ( ) ! You wrote me such a nice long review! Hahaha, are my stories that obvious? You were right in your first sentence!

I don't own Beyblade, enjoy!

--------------------------------

The redhead awoke with a thundering pain inside his head. "God." He hissed as he tried to sit up. A sudden rush of what felt like hooves clattering upon his skull sent him back down. Moaning, he closed his eyes, intending to get more rest. The young man opened his eyes again suddenly as something struck him as odd. He gazed up at a pale green ceiling through translucent white drapes stretched over the bed, forming a canopy. The young man slowly turned his head, surveying the lily-of-the-valley painted in the edges of the verdant walls. He was also acutely aware of matching baby-soft blankets with the same flowers and lacy white pillows. It was a nice room but…was it really his style? It seemed a bit feminine. Where was he anyway? The boy carefully eased himself out of bed, mindful of his still-healing injuries. He hobbled over to the door, cursing the person who invented stairs.

After finally getting to the bottom of the stairs, he was absolutely worn out. He had no choice but to slid to the kitchen using the nearby posts and handles to propel himself along.

Aya turned around from her cooking to see what was making the weird shuffling, sliding noise. A bathrobe-clad Tala appeared at the door, face in an expression of extreme concentration as he pushed himself along.

" Tala? Are you okay?" Aya's brow creased in concern.

" What? Who are you?" The redhead looked up, panic setting in.

" Don't you remember? We met yesterday." Aya took a few steps forward.

" We-we met yesterday? And I'm in your house overnight?" The young man sounded frantic.

" No! I met you at school and I found you last night in the park, knocked out." Aya laughed, turning to ladle soup into a bowl. "Sit down, Tala. Let's have breakfast before your doctor's appointment."

" I'm sorry I don't remember you. But my name is not Tala. It is Yuri Ivanov." The boy declared.

---------------------------

Please Review!


	4. Chapter Four

Yeah! This one is back to it's normal, long-ish length: )

Thank so much to Apple Senorita for giving such a nice review! I love your name!

Also thanks to Tomb Mistresses! Are there more than one of you? With the plural name and all...Anyway, sorry again for the short chapter. I thought it would be better to end it there. : )

I don't own Beyblade. Enjoy!

--------------------------------

" What? I don't know you very well but you do seem like the teasing type. Now, end the joke and eat your soup." Aya firmly set down a steaming bowl of aromatic soup.

" I am sorry that I do not remember you, but I assure you, I am not joking. My name is Yuri Ivanov and I would like to return home soon." The young man in the doorway spoke politely.

Aya carefully searched the boy's face for any signs of deceit. After a long moment of silence, Aya sat down in a kitchen chair. " You're really serious, huh? Well, why don't you eat up before we figure out what to do. I'll get your clothes from the dryer. By the way, my name's Aya Karishnikov." Aya called back as she got up and walked down the basement steps. 'Yuri' blinked and awkwardly sat in front of his bowl, wincing from the stabs of pain at his temples.

---------------------------------

" Are you ready?" Aya called from the front door, pulling her own shoes on. Yuri appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in a very un-Tala fashion. His jeans were faded and he had carefully buttoned all the buttons on his red plaid shirt.

" Yes." Yuri smiled as he walked down the stairs and slipped his feet into old sneakers.

Despite herself, Aya raised her eyebrows at the complete change in personality.

" What?" Yuri smiled lopsidedly in confusion at Aya's expression.

" Nothing. Now, I think it's a bit late to catch the bus. Could you drive?" Aya requested timidly.

" Sure. I'm sorry if I made you late." Yuri's tentative smile grew into an apologetic grin.

" That's okay. Come on, your doctor's waiting!" Aya winked.

------------------------------

" It appears that your friend has amnesia." The elderly doctor sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. " It's probably from the head injury. Now, your friend can remember certain things, but he seems to have created an alternate personality for himself."

Aya nodded fervently. " And how can you fix it?"

" Well, I'm afraid you're just going to have to ride it out. He might recover his memory by himself and he might not."

" Okay, thank you." Aya smiled and walked over to where Yuri sat in a plastic chair. He stood up when he saw her.

" So, what's the verdict?" Yuri grinned nervously, running a hand through his hair.

" You've got amnesia." Aya sighed.  
" Figures." Yuri walked over and opened the door for Aya as they left the hospital.

" Before I send you home, can I go to my house first? I want to see my mother." Yuri asked as he and Aya got into the car. " By the way, if you don't mind me asking, where are your-uh…parents?"

" My dad's an ambassador and my mum travels with him. They're in a war zone now so they put me here." Aya shrugged carelessly, positive her parents were alright.

They pulled up in front of a huge, sprawling mansion, the kind you find in magazines. The building was surrounded by fresh green space farther than the eye could see and had flowers growing in an artfully casual design.

" Wow…you live here?" Aya's eyes widened to their limit as she took it all in. She'd heard that 'Yuri' was rich but geez! Rich was an understatement! It wasn't just the grounds that were beautiful. The house was made of large, smooth white stones and the roof was shingled with dark grey. There were many large windows and Aya could spy at least three balconies.

" Yep. At least, I think so." Yuri furrowed his brow in doubt as he walked up the paved driveway. He stopped in front of the pale aspen doors, contemplating if he should try to go in.

" Come on. What have you got to lose?" Aya caught up to Yuri and smiled reassuringly.

" You're right." Yuri grinned and pulled a key on a chain out of his pant pocket.

" The moment of truth!" He carefully eased the key into the keyhole. It fit. Yuri and Aya looked at each other in barely suppressed excitement. Yuri carefully turned the key, feeling his heart speed up at the soft click. He turned the doorknob and entered the lobby. The lights flickered on as Aya found a switch.

" Hello?" Yuri called out. His heart sank when he spotted a piece of paper pinned to the stairs. It read:

_Dear Yuri, I hope you enjoy your time at Kai's house. Unfortunately, I have left to be with my parents. It is too dangerous here. I know you'll be safe. _

_Love,  
__Mother_

Yuri sighed, putting down the note. He had really wanted to meet his mom.

" Is this your family?" Yuri turned around at the sound of Aya's voice. The silvery-haired girl held up an elegant silver picture frame with a photo of a smiling family inside. The boy was clearly a younger 'Yuri'. The woman had a gentle look on her face, azure eyes sparkling. The man in the photo was handsome, but his smile was more like a sneer than anything else.

Yuri walked over and took the photo. He ran his fingers across the woman's face and her blond hair. " Yes, this is my mother."

Aya looked at the redheaded boy in wonder. She'd never seen 'Yuri' so…tender. His eyes shone with unshed tears. She was so wrapped up in the difference in 'Yuri's' expression that it shocked her extremely when his eyes hardened like diamonds and his pupils contracted into mere slits. Yuri had set his eyes upon the 'smiling' man next to his mother. His lips curled into a silent snarl. Even in the photo the man seemed to taunt him. His hands clenched into fists. The one holding the frame clutched it so tightly that the glass cracked.

" Y-Yuri?" Aya came closer and tentatively touched the redhead's arm.

" What?" Yuri growled in an almost beast-like rumble.

" Um…ah…Are…are you alright?" Aya backed up, just in case.

Yuri sighed and appeared to return to normal. " I'm sorry…I-I can't describe it, but I…just get so angry when I see my…my father." Yuri whispered the last word, setting down the photo. " And I can't even remember why!" He collapsed on the first step of the stairs, his head in his hands.

" Hey, it's okay. You'll remember." Aya sat down next to Yuri, awkwardly putting her hand on his shoulder.

Yuri raised his head, tears no longer unshed. " I suppose you're right. Well, thank you for all your help. Goodnight. Oh! Wait! I'll drive you home! I have your car after all." He jumped up, putting on a smile.

Aya laughed, standing as well.

-------------------------------

Please Review!


	5. Chapter Five

Sooooooooo sorry for not updating earlier. I had piano lessons so I couldn't finish typing! From now on I swear:

I WILL UPDATE AT LEAST EVERY OTHER DAY, UNLESS I AM ON A TRIP WITH NO INTERNET OR UNLESS MY COMPUTER CRASHED OR I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!

Okay?

Anyway, thanks again to my reviewers! I'm really glad that you reviewed a second time, Hippochick. It's always nice to know someone really likes your work. You're the best!

Wow! Ariotlatio! You too? Another faithful reviewer! Aww, thanks! I'm so touched. : )

Thanks to a new reviewer, Torri-Chiobie. I agree, Tala totally rocks.

Anyway, I don't own Beyblade. Enjoy!

--------------------------

_" Daddy?" The little boy called as he wandered down the long, dim hallway._

" _Daddy?" He peeked into one of the many rooms that lined the walls, each sealed with a forbidding door. He saw many computers and white-robed scientists, but his Daddy wasn't there. " Daddy?" The boy whimpered, curling into himself._

_Suddenly, the child heard a familiar voice down the hall. " Daddy!" He squealed, toddling off toward the sound._

_An abnormally tall man (at least from the child's point of view) came into sight. _

" _Daddy!" He hugged the man's leg, looking up adoringly._

_" Yes…come to daddy." The tall man's voice came from very high up, and echoed around the vast, empty hall. The child felt himself being raised up and giggled in delight. The man attached a probe to the child and vanished, leaving the boy alone._

_" Daddy?" The boy's voice was panicked as he watched glowing lines spread out from the probe, all across his arm. Plates of computer chip metal formed in between the lines. " Stop! Get it off! Daddy!" The child sobbed, running further into the hall. He screamed as he caught sight of a hideous monster with metallic flesh and bugging, human eyeballs._

_" No!" The little toddler gasped in horror as he realized the monster was actually himself, reflected in a dark mirror. The probe had come alive and was burrowing deep into what was once his skin. " AAAHHHHHHHHH-"_

"-AHHHHHHHHH!" The redheaded teen jolted up out of bed, screaming. " Oh, god." He put one hand up to his forehead as he took in vaguely familiar surroundings. He was still extremely tense from the nightmare and was covered with sweat. In his only half-awake, half-sane mind, he needed human comfort. The teen lurched out of bed, pulling on a robe. He stumbled down the grand marble staircase, not bothering to turn any lights on. With surprising ease, he flung the heavy front doors open and practically fell out into the stormy night. The harsh rain splattered all over him, soaking his clothes and plastering his hair to his skull. In that fashion he limped to the street and began his long trek.

---------------------------------

Aya was suddenly awoken by someone furiously pounding on the doorbell.

" Whaa?" She eased slowly out of bed, wondering who could be up at this hour. Aya sleepily slipped on a robe as she stumbled down the stairs. Peering through the frosted glass window on the front door, she couldn't see much but rain and a pale arm pressed against the door. Completely awake now, Aya furrowed her brow and unlocked the door.

" Whoa!" She had to quickly step forward to catch the falling body. " Ta-Yuri?" she gasped, pushing the person's hair out of their face.

" Aya…hi…" He smiled weakly.

-------------------------------

" What are you doing here?" Aya asked as she set a cup of hot chocolate in front of 'Yuri.' She had gotten him inside and had thrown his wet clothes in the washer. He was currently shivering in a bathrobe at her kitchen table.

" I don't know. I was half-asleep…but all I knew was that I had to find human contact and I guess you were the first one that popped up. I think I had a nightmare." Yuri laughed self-consciously. " It was silly, I'm sorry for bothering you." He made as it to leave.

" No, no, it's fine." Aya lightly pushed him back into his seat. " Besides, your clothes aren't done and it's too late to go back to your house. You can stay in the guest room. Tomorrow we have school."

" Guess you're right. School, eh?" Yuri shook his head.

" Don't worry, I'll tell the secretaries about your condition. Everything will be fine!" Aya smiled, patting the redhead on the shoulder.

" Thanks for everything." Yuri sighed, sipping his drink.

------------------------------

" I. Will. Die. Of. Embarrassment." Yuri groaned, looking at himself in the mirror. He and Aya had returned to his house to get some clothes. All the clothes in his closet had been so…so…leather-y, tight-y, black-y! There he was, wearing a sleeveless ripped shirt with navy pants that had large silver buttons up the sides. The shirt was white; one of the few that were.

Aya was only half-listening to Yuri's moans. She was too intrigued with his room. It was huge! And they were just in the sleeping area of it! There were candles all over the place, even on the wall. The furniture was all ebony wood and the bed had translucent black drapes. A sound system and large television was positioned so it was visible from the bed. The whole room had a bit of a black, orange, navy and white colour scheme. Yuri had also shown her how one light switch turned on the regular lights and the other turned on this program that made the lights change according to the emotions in the room. Aya had no idea how that worked, something about temperature and heart rate? Whatever it was, it was undeniably cool.

" Ooh! Wear this!" Aya gasped, having opened an ebony box with random jewellery inside, in multiple compartments. She held out a silver earring that had three wavy abstract lines dangling from it.

" What? Oh, come on…" Yuri faltered under Aya's pout. " Fine, fine! But I'm taking it off if it gets too weird."

" It won't!" Aya happily handed it to Yuri, who fastened it easily to his left ear.

" Come on, before you find something else for me to wear." Yuri rolled his eyes jokingly, tying a short orange scarf around his neck. Aya just giggled, skipping out of the room before him.

" Wait up! I've got the mode of transportation, remember?" Yuri protested weakly, following the bouncing girl.

--------------------------------

" I don't like this." Yuri whispered nervously, locking the car door and looking at the looming school doors.

" Come on!" Aya found herself saying those words a lot. She shrugged to herself and pulled Yuri's arm along as she walked.

" I can't recognize any of this!" Yuri hissed, looking back and forth, panicking a bit.

" Don't worry! I'm going to walk you through today, to all your classes." Aya walked ahead to the office and in a hushed tone spoke to the secretary. Once in a while the two women would glance over to Yuri. He began to feel uncomfortable. Eventually, Aya was handed a sheet of paper and she walked back to Yuri. " Your first class is-" Aya was interrupted by a burly football player who shoved past her and pounded Yuri on the back.

" Yo! Tal! Where've you been?" The blond roared, laughing.

" Um…yo?" Yuri hoped fervently that this student wasn't his close friend.

" Hahaha! You're such a joker!" The jock shook his head, pounding Yuri's shoulder even harder. Yuri winced as he felt old injuries (that he had just recently discovered) open up.

" Smith!" A harsh voice barked out from behind them.

" What-oh, Kai! Man!" Smith laughed as he turned and caught sight of the boy.

" Going gothic today?"

The aforementioned boy glowered. " Leave us."

" Uh-right. Catch ya later!" Smith walked away with false bravado.

" You okay?" Kai put a hand on Yuri's shoulder.

" Y-yeah. Thanks. My name is Yuri Ivanov. Who are you?" Yuri smiled a bit.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

" Um…hi? Yeah, you're Kai?" Aya ventured. When the slate-haired boy grunted an affirmative she continued. " Do you know…Yuri?"

" I should think so. I've been his best friend for - well, ever since we were born." Kai's eyebrow remained raised.

Aya darted a look at Yuri, who nodded and moved away, busying himself with reading work posted on the wall.

" All right…" Aya took a good look at Kai. He had a black vest on over a dark t-shirt with baggy black pants hung with silver chains. His fingers had rings and his arms bracelets. A studded choker encircled his neck and a silver hoop pierced his left ear. Navy and silver eye shadow heavily weighed down his eyelashes and silver clip-ons studded his ears.

Kai saw her look. " I felt I needed to look intimidating for Tala today. After his mother's phone call."

" She…called?" Aya was still sort of nervous around the sinister-looking boy.

" Yeah. She called and – wait! Who are you anyway? I don't have the habit of telling things to crazy fan girls for have no regard for one's feelings!" Kai narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

" I'm not a fan girl! I moved here a week ago and I just met Tala last Friday!" Aya raised her arms in defence.

" Fine. How did you find Tala and what's wrong with him?" Kai crossed his arms.

" I found him on Saturday, unconscious in a park near my house. I took him to a doctor and he was diagnosed with amnesia. He thinks he's 'Yuri Ivanov'." Aya sighed, shrugging.

" Yuri Ivanov? That's his middle name, Yuri. And Ivanov is his mother's maiden name." Kai frowned, obviously debating with himself whether he should be saying this or not.

" Well, at least he didn't pull the name out of thin air." Aya walked back to where Yuri was.

" So, how'd it go?" Yuri smiled.

" Great! We now know Yuri was your middle name and Ivanov your mother's maiden name." Aya said as Kai joined the two.

" Your mother called me before she left. On Friday night." Kai looked at Yuri.

" R-really? What did she say?" Yuri blushed at his own eagerness.

" She wanted to know if you were with me. I didn't want to worry her so I said yes. She wanted to talk to you but I told her you were asleep. She told me to tell you that she's going back to Russia, to her parents. She wanted you to know that she loves you." Kai looked away nonchalantly.

" Oh." Yuri absorbed this information quietly. " Thank you." He whispered. His mother was half a world away.

" Okay. We'd better go or we'll be late for first period! You have…art! That's lucky. My class has art with yours." Aya chirped, pushing both boys in front of her. " Are you in Yuri's classes?" She asked Kai, momentarily stopping.

" Yeah…" Kai drawled slowly.

" Great!" Aya continued in her 'quest'.

-----------------------------

" You might be wondering why the sophomore and senior classes are mixed for this class." Began the new art teacher, Mr. Namasaki. " We're doing this because we are starting a new curriculum. Also, we want the students to mingle more between grades, to create school unity." The young teacher finished. " By the way, I'm Airashii Namasaki. You may call me Aira." Aira was around his early twenties, fresh out of a very prestigious university. He smiled warmly, leaning casually against his desk. " Are there any questions?"

" Mr. Namasaki? What are we going to be doing this period?" Emily asked, putting her hand up.

" Aira." The teacher corrected, smiling. " And today I want you to do your own thing. Drawing, painting, whatever! I just want to see what you can do."

" But-but…can't you just tell us what to do? I'm…I'm better at working with directions." Emily bit her lip, unsure of how to phrase it so she didn't appear unintelligent.

" No, no! Try to think of your own idea." Aira laughed, tying his long, wavy, pale aqua hair in a loose ponytail.

Emily seemed a bit troubled as she randomly sketched lines on a piece of blank paper. Aya watched her for a bit before turning to her own work. She'd already decided to draw something, but what? She suddenly caught sight of Yuri.

Aya picked up her pencil, an idea forming in her head.

----------------------------------

" This is really nice." Aira raised his eyebrows as he examined Aya's picture.

" Very, very nice." He gave it another glance before putting it down and turning to Emily. " And look at this! You sounded so worried at the beginning, but look at your painting! Gorgeous." He grinned at Emily before turning to another table.

Emily blushed, clutching her work to her chest.

" Can I see, Em?" Mariah reached for the piece of paper. Emily reluctantly gave it up.

" That is really nice! But…" Mariah gasped suddenly, her eyes twinkling with mischief. " You've got a crush!"

Emily's face got even redder as she tried to take the picture back. " No, I don't!"

" Oh yeah? Take a look at this, Aya!" Mariah tossed the painting to the silvery-haired girl.

Aya caught it and looked to see what had made Mariah so excited. The painting was of a cheerful blond boy with his back to the viewer, although his head was turned back, as if he was beckoning you to follow him. " So? I don't get it."

" Look over there." Mariah stopped laughing long enough to point at a nearby table. Aya turned to see the blond from the painting laughing with a navy-haired boy.

" You got a crush! And you tease me about Rei! Ha! Emily and Max! Sitting in a tree." Mariah skilfully dodged all of the orange-haired girl's 'attacks'.

" Calm down girls." Aira chuckled. " Back to work."

-----------------------------

Please Review!


	6. Chapter Six

I know, I said I'd update at least every other day, but yesterday I couldn't log into Something about a system overload...

Wow! Chapter Six already! I've only written to Chapter Nine! I think I might be forced to update every two days because it takes a long time to type these chapters...Sorry! I'll try to keep it to every other day.

Thanks again to my beautiful reviewers!

Tomb Robbress- I understand it now! Ha, silly me: ) Erm...I'm not really sure how I figured out this plot...I've had it for about a year...I guess it was just lurking, half-formed, in the depths of my warped mind. : ) Thanks for reviewing again!

Hippochick- Another review? Wow! I never expected repeat reviewers! Thanks so much! You're so special! Anyway, I think your question was why I chose Lethe as the title? It's because I wanted the title to have something to do with the whole amnesia thing so I looked in the thesaurus under amnesia. I chose Lethe, because it is defined as one of the five rivers in Hades that is the river of forgetfulness or as a condition of forgetfulness or oblivion! I thought that was pretty cool. Lethe is pronounced le-thay, I think...

Cry of the Wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you like my story!

Glimmern-glitas- Vacation? Where? Lucky you! Thanks for reviewing and wishing me good luck again. So far it's been working! Of course I'll review your stories! I meant to do so for all my reviewers but I haven't found the time to yet, with all the typing of the chapters. Thanks again for reviewing! I love your name, how did you think of it?

Torri-Chiobie- Hey! Another familiar name! I so completely, totally agree; Tala rocks beyond the definition of rocks! Erm, that didn't come out right...

Well, I don't own Beyblade. Before you read the chapter I would like to make a request. Could you guys tell me if Aya's getting to Mary-Sue-ish? I'm trying to keep her real.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------

" Good afternoon. What would you like today." The lunch lady spoke in a dull, bored monotone, limply holding a serving spoon.

" I would like a medium order of poutine, small order of Caesar salad, extra dressing, and citrus sparkling water." Aya shrugged sheepishly, looking at Yuri, who was behind her in the lunch line. " Poutine's so fattening, but I love it."

" Ditto." Yuri laughed.

" Here you go. Have a nice day. Good afternoon, what would you like today." The lunch lady filled Aya's tray and turned her attention to Yuri.

" Uh…large poutine and a Coke, please." Yuri said.

" Here you go. Have a nice day." The lunch lady diverted her attention again.

" So, how was your morning?" Aya asked Yuri. Since Kai's appearance, Aya had dropped her plan of going to Yuri's classes with him and had Yuri follow Kai instead.

" All right. It was a bit weird." Yuri decided not to mention how the kids seemed scared by him and how most of the teachers had bowed and scraped. One student had fled in terror after Yuri had asked for the time. The few teachers who weren't intimidated by him had blamed him for every little disturbance in the class, as if they expected him to misbehave. Yuri groaned inwardly; he'd already gotten three detentions for things he hadn't done.

" I suppose you'd expect that, seeing as you don't recognize much." Aya smiled sympathetically.

" Yeah." Yuri replied distantly. They walked over to where Mariah and Emily sat.

" Hey, Tala." Mariah spoke with caution. Aya mentally whacked herself. She hadn't explained things to her new friends yet.

" Hello." Yuri smiled politely. He'd gotten used to people calling him Tala. It was easier to ignore it than to explain things over and over.

" You can go eat with Kai if you'd like. Maybe become reacquainted with your friends?" Aya offered.

Yuri looked nervously at the table where Kai sat. His friend was surrounded by tall, burly young men with Russian accents. " I guess that would be best. All right. See you later!" He walked off.

" Since when have you been friends with His Royal Majesty? Speaking of which, since when has King Tala been so nice?" Mariah raised one of her rose-coloured eyebrows.

Aya sighed before launching into her story. She was getting a bit tired of repeating it over and over.

When she'd finished, both Mariah's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her hairline and Emily's mouth was wide open.

" That seems really far-fetched." Emily, managing to close her mouth, mused.

" Yeah. Are you sure he isn't pulling the wool over your eyes?" Asked Mariah doubtfully.

" That crossed my mind, but I'm positive he's telling the truth." Aya twirled the remains of her salad with her fork.

" Okay, whatever you say." Mariah shrugged. " Anyway, I wanted to ask you to come to a party at my house tonight. Em and Rei and Max and a whole bunch of other people will be there. It is the Heritage Festival, you know."

" Oh yeah!" Aya had completely forgotten about the festival. Mariah had mentioned it last week. " But I don't know if I can come. I wouldn't want to leave Yuri alone…"

Mariah rolled her eyes. " It's not like you're his mom. But he can come with his friends if he promises to behave. My grandma's going to be there."

" I know, but I feel responsible for him. Anyway, I want to ask you one more thing. Is it going to be fancy dress?" Aya laughed cheerfully.

" Not really…I know! Come to my house two hours before the party with some clothes and then you, Emily and I can dress together! The party begins at five, an hour before the festival starts. Here's my address." Mariah scribbled something on her lunch napkin and gave it to Aya. " See you there!"

------------------------

" See you later!" Yuri yelled as Aya walked up the steps to Mariah's pretty, two-story house. They had decided that Yuri would drop Aya off and then drive on to Kai's before coming back for the party.

Aya pressed the doorbell and looked around, admiring the simple, elegant Asian design of the garden.

Mariah answered the door with her hair in rollers and in a fuzzy pink bathrobe.

" Come in! Emily's already here."

Aya entered the house. It's interior was very much like it's surroundings; simple and elegant, but very Oriental.

" Did you bring your stuff?" When Aya showed Mariah the duffel bag she carried the neko-jin grinned. " Great. Follow me!" She ran up the stairs with Aya close behind.

Mariah's room was very much like the princess room a little girl dreams about. It was white with a pink silk canopy bed and curtains. The bed had ruffles on the edges and all the furniture was white wood. Emily stood in front of a floor-length mirror, holding a short green dress against herself. When Mariah and Aya entered the room she flung the dress onto Mariah's bed.

" I can't find anything!" The orange-haired girl fumed.

" Don't worry Em. Let's just start with the basics. It's a heritage parade and you're American. Let's find something to reflect your colours." Mariah set to work busily. Aya began experimenting with Emily's hair.

" What about these?" Without waiting for an answer, Mariah ushered Emily into the adjoining bathroom and threw the chosen garments in after her.

" So what did you bring?" Mariah asked Aya, eyeing her duffle bag.

" Some shirts, skirts, dresses, pants." Aya pulled articles of clothing out of her bag as she spoke. " Some scarves, jewellery, and this." Aya held out a white fur wrap that had spikes of black and dark grey fur.

" Oh wow! Is it real fur?" Mariah stroked the soft cape.

" Wolf. But don't worry, the wolf was already dead." Aya was preoccupied in picking through the clothes that she had brought.

Mariah opened her mouth, but whatever she had wanted to say had to wait because at that moment Emily came out of the bathroom.

" You're so pretty!" Aya squealed, leaping up to take a closer look at the girl.

Emily blushed nervously and adjusted the edge of her skirt nervously. It was a pale blue with white lace edging. The freckled girl also wore a lace edged peasant blouse and a red and white striped silk shawl that was dotted with yellow stars.

" Hey Aya, can Em borrow these?" Mariah held out a bunch of jewellery and clips that she had obtained from Aya's bag.

" Sure." Aya was in the middle of twisting Emily's shiny orange hair into a bun on the top of her head.

" You look great!" Mariah smiled as she clipped golden stars into Emily's hair and attached matching earrings to her friend's ears. Emily carefully pinned the shawl in place with a USA flag and adjusted the thin chain of the necklace she always wore; gold with the pendant of an eagle.

" Now you're done! So what are you going to wear, 'Riah?" Aya asked.

" I've got it all planned out." Mariah winked.

---------------------------

" You guys look great." Max smiled at Emily, making her blush.

" Thanks!" Mariah laughed, tossing her now elegantly curled rose hair. Half of it had been piled on the top of her head, held in place by an intricate gold comb. The gold satin of her high-collared sleeveless Chinese dress complimented her eyes while the pale pink clouds decorating her garment accented her hair. " You don't look so bad yourself!"

" Yeah, you're so dashing!" Aya teased. Being both Chinese and Russian, her clothes reflected both cultures. Her dress was in the same style as Mariah's, although hers was a dark green with silver bamboo stencilled on at the bottom. The edges were trimmed with white, black and grey fur. Her hair had been braided and elaborately twisted into two buns on the side of his head.

" I know." Max chuckled, looking down at his ensemble of navy pants and beret with a red and white striped shirt.

" I wonder when the others are arriving." Emily plopped herself down in a chair.

The doorbell rang. " I'll get it!" Mariah ran off, her curls bouncing behind her. She was back shortly with Rei and two other people.

" This is Kevin and Lee. And that's Aya." Mariah introduced. Kevin was a short, mischievous-looking boy with emerald hair in a topknot and twinkling violet eyes. Lee was serious, with shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows.

" Hi." Kevin, Lee and Aya spoke all at once. Aya laughed.

------------------------------

" You look really cool." Aya grinned, licking her strawberry ice cream cone.

" Really? It's a bit weird…" Yuri laughed self-consciously. He wore a navy, orange and white, sort of military soldier…thing.

" You look great." Aya reassured him. They were standing outside in a crowd, watching the parade.

" Wow! Look at that!" Aya pointed in awe at the Chinese fireworks booming in the black sky. " That is so cool!"

" Almost as good as the ones in Russia." Yuri grinned.

" Hmph!" Aya jokingly whacked him on the shoulder before a thought occurred to her. " Hey! You remembered something!"

" Yeah, I guess I did." Yuri seemed surprised at himself.

After a while Aya spoke. " Want to go inside for dinner? It's a bit cold."

Yuri watched the last colourful float drive around the corner before sighing. " All right, come on. Here." Yuri pulled his complicated jacket off and tucked it warmly around Aya. Underneath the jacket Yuri just had a dark blue long-sleeved shirt on.

" Thanks." Aya blushed as she and Yuri walked back to Mariah's house for some steaming dumplings and baozi.

--------------------------------

" Bye! Have fun at Kai's! Remember, I'm going to school with Mariah tomorrow!" Aya waved from Mariah's front door.

" Bye!" Yuri called. He got into Kai's shiny black Mercedes and left.

Aya closed the door and ran up the stairs, back to Mariah's room.

" So, what do you guys have planned?" Aya plopped down onto Mariah's white shag rug.

" I thought maybe some Gamecube, truth-or-dare, dress-up and a movie?" Mariah had changed into a pair of white and pink striped pajamas with fuzzy pink bunny slippers. Her hair hung in two braids on either side of her head as she bent forward to hook up the Gamecube. " What game do you guys want to play?"

" Something Mario!" Aya cheered.

" I have Super Smash Bros., Mario Kart Double-Dash, Mario Party One to Six…" Aya sort of tuned Mariah out as the pink feline girl droned on.

" Um…" Aya suddenly caught sight of Emily. The American girl had just left the bathroom, newly changed into a blue nightgown with her orange hair loose. " Emily! You pick." Aya guessed that Emily would know the selections better than she did.

" Me? Um…how about Double-Dash? While we set up you change, okay?" Emily asked Aya.

" Okay." Aya grabbed her clothes and nighttime kit, which included her toothbrush. She emerged a few minutes later in a pale green nightgown with her silvery hair in one braid down her back.

" You're third controller, okay?" Mariah patted the spot next to her on the bed.

" Sit here."

" Where did you get the TV?" Aya hadn't noticed the black box earlier.

" It's my turn with it tonight. We have two; one in the family room and one that we share." Mariah was only half paying attention to Aya's question.

" All right! Commence with the bum-kicking!" Aya shouted, punching her fist in the air.

" Not if I have anything to say about it." Mariah pounded on the buttons furiously.

---------------------------

" I win!" Emily did a little victory dance as the other girls panted with exhaustion. After three hours straight of video games, they were really worn out.

" Not…next time." Aya gasped, falling backwards.

" I have finger cramp." Mariah groaned, flexing the said digits slowly.

" I am the champion!" Emily laughed, falling to the ground in glee. " You see where big talking gets you? Ha! In your face! I schooled you!"

Mariah gaped in awe at her friend's uncharacteristic behaviour. Emily noticed her stare and dissolved into a fit of giggles, barely managing an apology.

" Okay, time for something else?" Aya propped herself up against Mariah's bed.

" I'm not up for truth-or-dare right now. How about we watch the movie first?" Emily finally controlled herself and sat up.

" Sure. I'll go with that." Aya smiled. " What did you rent?"

" 'Stepford Wives.' I'll go down for some popcorn and drinks." Mariah eased herself up.

" I'll go with you!" Aya leapt to her feet.

" Why don't we all go?" Mariah extended a hand to Emily.

" Why not?" Emily shrugged and stood up with Mariah's help.

The three girls crept as silently as possible down the stairs. It was all dark except for the thin, yet bright bean of Mariah's flashlight.

" Everyone else is asleep so we'd better be quiet." Mariah whispered. The girls finally reached the kitchen and switched the lights on.

" All right. I'll get the popcorn, why don't you, Aya, get the ice cream and Emily can get the candy and drinks! Now, butter or caramel? I have white cheddar powder too! Yum!" Mariah giggled, holding a white canister up high.

" With the white cheddar I prefer butter popcorn." Aya suggested." What kind of ice cream do you guys want?"

" I'll have to agree with Aya for the popcorn. And I'll have chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce and five cherries. Which snacks and drinks would you like?" Emily looked up from an assortment of chips and candies.

" I'll have strawberry with whipped cream, bacon-flavoured chips and a Sprite." Mariah spoke over the noise of the microwave. Popping sounds were heard and then an aroma of rich butter filled the room.

" I'll just have Sprite and original chips." Aya said, heaping her own bowl with vanilla ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

" Here, put everything on this tray." Mariah was already loading on the white canister, a huge bowl of popcorn dripping in butter and three smaller, empty bowls. Aya and Emily carefully put their bowls on the tray and the three girls snuck back upstairs.

---------------------------

" That was sooo much fun!" Aya giggled, snuggling deep into her sleeping bag.

" Mmmm." Mariah mumble, half-asleep. Emily was already snoring softly.

" Night!" The light was switched off and all the girls were soon in a deep, deep sleep.

---------------------------

Please Review!


	7. Chapter Seven

Another chapter! I'm not doing so well with the every day thing, huh? I think I might need every two days or every other day because sometimes the chapters are darn long to type!

Thanks a gazillion to my reviewers!

ariotlatio- Yeah...the updating thing...ahem. Sorry! And about Tala's personality, well, there's a bit of toughness in the next chapter.(Not this one.) Thanks for updating!

Go stick your head in a toilet- Really? Thanks! Interesting name, by the way.

Tomb Robbress- Thanks! And here you go!

Hippochick- Ah, my first reviewer! Thanks again. It wasn't really that smart, the thesaurus did my work for me!

Torri-Chiobie- I will! (I hope) Thanks!

Glimmern-glitas- You're welcome! It was fun! More luck? Wow! It's been working so far, thanks! About the Tala-Aya thing. They might get to together at the end, I'm not sure. But they'll definitely be together for a bit in the middle. Aya could get paired with that other person...

ariotlatio- You again! Wow! I feel loved!

I don't own Beyblade. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------

" Wow, Yuri!" Aya whistled as she walked into school the next morning. She raised her eyebrows.

" Kai thought if I dressed the way I used to, I would remember more." The tall boy flushed sheepishly. He was clad in tight, black leather low-rise pants and a tight, black sleeveless silk shirt. A silver collar graced his neck and a silver disc hung from his ear. Silver eye shadow completed the look.

" So, you up for that date now?" An overly blonde girl suddenly appeared and wrapped her arms around Yuri's waist.

" Uh…" Yuri took a few seconds to recognize the cheerleader. " Um…Kelly? Kelly, right. Um, I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check." Yuri remembered the girl as one of the many that had hit on him.

" Oh, come on." Kelly purred. Luckily, she was interrupted by the bell. " See you later." She winked.

" Stop looking at me like that! It's not my fault!" Yuri noticed Aya's raised eyebrows.

" Uh-huh…" Aya said sceptically. " Come on, let's get to class."

Aya and Yuri were the last two to arrive in the art room, but Aira wasn't there. They joined Kai, Mariah and Emily at a table.

" Do you know where the teacher is?" Aya asked, setting up her art supplies.

" No clue." Kai shrugged before turning to Yuri. " Bryan, Spencer, and Ian are in the nurse's office. They'll be here soon."

" Okay." Yuri said. He didn't ask why they were in the nurse's room. It wasn't in his new nature to pry. They would tell him if they thought he needed to know.

The class was just getting restless when Aira finally entered the room.

" Sorry about being late." Aira smiled apologetically. " I was clearing something up. Guys, I would like you to meet your new classmate." He moved away from the door and a young man entered. The newcomer was handsome, with spiky, longish orange hair. His eyes were extraordinarily clear, and a beautiful blue turquoise colour that was tinged with green.

" Why don't you introduce yourself?" Aira leaned back, satisfied.

" I am Brooklyn Kingston." The newcomer had a carefree air about him; a carefree-ness that bordered on laziness.

" Very good!" Aira clapped. " Brooklyn will be joining the senior class. Now, why don't you sit down at Emily's table?" Aira pointed to the table before turning to Brooklyn and telling him the assignment.

Brooklyn walked over to Aya's table and stood next to it. " Hi."

" Hey! I'm Aya Karishnikov. Sit down, sit down." Aya smiled, pulling out a chair.

" Thank you." Brooklyn smiled as well, before sitting down.

" I'm Mariah Low." The rose-haired girl winked cheerfully.

" Emily Parker." Emily shook hands with Brooklyn.

" Kai Hiwatari."

" Erm…um…" Yuri hesitated, not sure of what to say. Should he introduce himself as Yuri Ivanov, or this Tala Valkov people talked about?

" This is Yuri Ivanov." Aya quickly supplied.

" Nice to meet you." Brooklyn nodded, but one could tell he was confused.

" We're working on our art pieces from last class." Aya informed him, taking out a fresh paintbrush.

" Okay." Brooklyn copied Aya's actions, although he also took out a blank canvas. " That's really nice." He admired Aya's work. It was a half-finished painting of a sun-lit woodland clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a pool with a unicorn drinking from it.

" Thanks!" Aya said.

" I really like mythical creatures." Brooklyn admitted. " I've always had a thing for legend."

" Really? Me too! I've loved the old gods for ages!" Aya exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.

" Wow! It's a small world, isn't it?" Brooklyn laughed, now completely at ease.

Yuri watched the two chat. He liked Brooklyn well enough, he just felt weird, watching the two of them talk so animatedly. He felt…left out?

" Bryan!" Kai's voice jolted Yuri from his thoughts. " How's that arm?"

Bryan, Spencer and Ian had just entered the class at last. Bryan sported a heavily bandaged forearm.

" Not bad. I can still beat you up with it." Bryan growled, but there was a twinkle in his eye. As he and the others approached the table, Bryan cuffed Yuri across the head with his good arm. Although the blow was meant to be a light one, Bryan and the rest of the world had different definitions of gentle. Yuri developed a slightly dazed look.

" How're you doing? Remember anything?"

Yuri shook his head to clear his mind. " I won't if you keep trying to knock me unconscious." He joked.

" Just trying to help." Bryan sat down heavily.

" What happened anyway?" Aya cocked her head curiously.

" Got into a fight before school. Going pretty well until-" Here Bryan swore viciously in Russian. " They pulled out a knife."

" Oh!" Aya gasped.

Yuri's expression darkened. " Who's were they?"

" I think they belonged to Sarcellio. They were all olive-skinned with black hair." Ian said.

" The Italian Signia." Yuri nodded. " Right, well, we've had peace with them but that's going to end. Meet at the Signia's headquarters after school. Bring the customary things. They won't mess with us again."

Silence followed. Yuri looked just as shocked as the others at the table.

" I have no idea where that came from." He said, still surprised. " Who are the Signia?"

" They're the Italian gang. You must've had a memory flash. So, are we going to do what you said?" Kai asked.

" Er…do what?" Yuri asked nervously.

" Fight! Duh!" Ian rolled his eyes.

" As in actual bloodshed?" Yuri's eyes were wide.

" People may die." Ian shrugged.

Yuri gulped. " Ah…okay, then."

" We're doing it, right? Neoborg never lets an insult go unpunished." Spencer said.

" Er…yeah, sure." Yuri looked distinctly uncomfortable.

" Um…okay." Brooklyn cut in. He, along with everyone else except Neoborg, was confused.

" We're planning a gang fight." Kai said matter-of-factly.

Aya's mouth hung open before she blinked and processed everything.

--------------------------------

" Black doesn't show blood." Kai threw clothes at Yuri from inside Yuri's closet.

" Okay…" Yuri pulled on the thin black, long-sleeved shirt. He already wore black leather pants and boots with buckles.

" Your clothes should cover most of your skin to protect it. But you also have to dress to impress." Kai tossed a black mass of leather to Yuri. It turned out to be a long trench coat with a flared collar and hem. Complicated zippers and buckles decorated the coat. Kai also gave Yuri several belts of different lengths to wear, and buckles around his wrists. Kai already wore something similar, but with a shorter and less fancy jacket and a dark red shirt.

" Finishing touches." Kai snapped a silver collar with spikes around Yuri's neck and hung a disc from his ear. He snapped on several other fake earrings and handed Yuri a fistful of rings and bracelets to put on.

" Is this all really necessary?" Yuri looked unsure. Each hand had at least six rings, some with jewels and some plain.

" Image is everything." Kai brushed make-up on Yuri's face. " Come on, we're going to Bryan's for weapons."

The two drove over to Bryan's house surprisingly quickly. There Yuri was given so much hidden weaponry he was afraid he wouldn't be able to walk. Daggers went in his boots and were bound to his arms. Knives pressed against his torso and hung from his belts. Shuriken and poison darts filled the other free spaces. Yuri's nails were covered by silver sheaths that were wicked sharp.

" We rarely use guns. Takes the fun out of things." Ian told him.

Before they left, Bryan gave him some clear liquid to drink. It would help with the upcoming battle, he said. Yuri had gulped the fluid down. It burned his throat and brought tears to his eyes.

" What was it?" Yuri rasped.

" Concentrated vodka." Was the answer.

The journey to the designated spot was amazingly short. Before Yuri had had enough time to steel himself, they were there. The Signia headquarters was a gigantic metal warehouse.

" You ready?" Kai looked back from the front seat.

" As ready as I'll ever be." Yuri could feel the liquor taking effect.

" Remember, for now you're Tala." Spencer reminded him.

" Yeah." Yuri's mouth was dry.

----------------------------------

Please Review!


	8. Chapter Eight

Hi! This is kind of a short chapter...but you get to see the gang fight!

Wow! Chapter Eight already? I'm afraid you guys may have to wait a tiny bit for Chapter Nine. I haven't even finished writing it yet! I'm almost done!

Thanks to my reviewers! You drive me on!

ariotlatio- Thanks for reviewing! I look for your name every time! I think he'll regain his memory soon, because that actually is only like a step to the main main plot.

Glimmern-glitas- Hey! I know you! My good-luck wisher: ) Anyway, no one important is going to die. Not yet, at least... ; )

wolf of the snow- Yeah...I don't know, I like the idea of the eye shadow thing. I guess I'm just a bit weird...Thanks for reviewing! I like your name; I like both wolves and snow!

Torri-Chiobie- I know, it hurts me to write it, but...he does. Thanks a bazoodles (not a word, I know) for reviewing!

Ruler of the dark- Yeah...I kind of just made up Emily's last name and I wasn't sure about Bryan's...I liked Kryznetsov better for some reason...if I'm wrong I apologize and bow down at your feet. Thanks for reviewing!

L i s h e- Hey! If you're who I think you are, that's a cool version of your name. Anyway, you have to let me read your story! Who says mine is better? Besides, I think it should be, seeing as I'm been writing for SIX years and you for one.

e h s i L- You again: ) Thanks for reviewing again. I like the other version of your name better.

I don't own. Enjoy!

-------------------------------

" Eye of the tiger, Tala." Spencer grinned.

" Yeah…" Yuri tried to smile back. He was terrified. The guys had shown him pictures and videos of the old Tala, so he knew how he should act. He just wasn't sure if he could pull it off. The videos had shocked him. This Tala Valkov people claimed was him was cruel. He seemed to be pure evil. Yuri didn't think he wanted to recover from his amnesia if that was what he was going to return to.

The five young men got out of the car and walked until they stood in front of the warehouse's front doors.

Yuri took a deep breath. It was starting. He raised his hand and pounded hard on the metal door. Loud, resounding clangs filled the air. Yuri winced and resisted the urge to look around. He half-expected sirens and policemen demanding to know why he was making such a racket.

A window opened above and a young Hispanic man leaned out. His white muscle shirt was stained, and Yuri guessed he was drunk because of the way he squinted to bring them into focus.

" Who're you?" He called down in a slurred voice.

" Just stopping by for tea!" Yuri spoke loudly.

" Wai'…Aren' you Neobor'?" The man asked suspiciously.

" After all this time, you still remember us? I'm touched." Yuri called. He saw Kai give him a discreet thumbs-up.

" Wai' there jus' a second." The man drew back.

" Ready?" Kai asked the group, gripping his own knife tightly.

" Yep." The three, more prepared, men answered. Yuri could only nod. He nervously clutched his long dagger.

With an eerie creak, the warehouse doors swung open. Neoborg stepped inside. As soon as they entered the doors slammed shut.

" Ooh, impressive! Mechanical ghost doors." Yuri laughed. Inside though, he was shaking.

An Italian man with a goatee appeared from the shadows. " What're you doing here?" He eyed Neoborg's garb warily.

" Versallo! I have a bone to pick with you." Yuri smiled.

" What?" Versallo looked considerably more nervous; his hand went to the gun at his side.

" Now, now. You know how I dislike firearms." Yuri carelessly made a motion with his wrist. One of Kai's shuriken flew past him and imbedded itself into Versallo's hand. Red liquid spurted from the wound. Versallo hissed in pain.

" Now, as you see, Bryan has a bit of an injury. I heard that one of your men might have caused it." Yuri continued, gaining confidence.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Versallo said, making a signal with his hand. " I heard that you were in a nasty accident, Valkov. Heard that you lost your memory." Hispanic men began to gather at the edges of the room.

" You heard wrong." Yuri said simply. As if that was a cue, the men began moving in. Yuri's friends adopted fighting stances. One of the bulkier men approached Yuri. Yuri tightened his grip on his dagger, drawing it out into view.

The man drew a long sword and slashed Yuri's arm. A long cut appeared, red with blood. The man moved at an incredible speed, slicing at Yuri until the redheaded boy was backed up against a pillar. Blood dripped from various places, but the most vivid cut was the one on Yuri's face. It crossed his left cheek diagonally.

The man raised his sword. " Looks like I, Raul, will be known as the man who took down the great Tala Valkov." He smirked.

Yuri knew he had to act now, or he would die. Aya flashed in his mind. He suddenly brought up his dagger and plunged it in Raul's stomach. " Sorry, Raul."

The Hispanic man fell from Yuri's bloody knife. Instead of feeling horror, Yuri felt some sort of belonging, like this was what he was meant to do. His stomach twisted at the normalcy of his emotions. Was he really a murderer?

" Tala! Snap out of it!" Ian hissed as he ran by. Yuri blinked and looked up; several men were drawing near him. He would have to squelch his nausea for the moment. Yuri steeled himself, hoping that the hilt of his dagger, which was slippery with blood, would have enough grip for the oncoming battle.

From that moment, Yuri lost himself. He barely took notice of his opponents, relying on pure instinct. All he saw was freshly split blood and the flash of metal. He began to derive some weird pleasure from the fight. He hardly felt his own injuries, and a twisted smile had formed on his lips. He did remember though, that in the middle of a scuffle, a loud bang had echoed through the warehouse.

" Tala! Tala! Yuri!" A voice entered the haze that clouded Yuri's mind. Yuri looked up to see Kai's face.

" What?" Yuri snarled, the blood lust not completely gone. Kai was unfazed however, and carefully pried Yuri's bloodstained dagger out of his equally bloody hand.

" We have company." Kai said.

Yuri looked past him and into the shocked faces of Aya and Mariah. His heart fell. " Oh no."

Aya was terrified. This Yuri was so different from the one she knew a few hours ago. His clothes were ripped and bloody, the red fluid covering and dripping off his fingers. His hair was messy and even more spiked than before, their red colour enhanced by the blood that soaked it. The same liquid slid down his cheek from his previous wound and his irises were practically white. They had a wild look in them, and his pupils had contracted to slits.

" Aya!" Yuri called, but it was no use. The two girls fled. Yuri now realized the bang he heard must've been the warehouse doors opening.

" No. Oh god." Yuri moaned, falling to his knees. " No." He buried his face in his hands. Nausea overtook him and he bent over and threw up, his hands now at his sides, supporting him.

------------------------------

Please Review!


	9. Chapter Nine

Hi, me again! Wow, this took along time to do! I think you might still have to wait for Chapter Ten though. I haven't written it yet!

Thanks to my reviewers!

K'onix- Thanks a bunch! I like your name! What does it mean?

Glimmern-glitas- Aya and Mariah just opened the doors. They didn't actually go inside. Thanks fo reviewing again! I accept your good wishes: )

Deranged Kai- I'll try not to! He'll get tougher, eventually! Thanks for your tip. I'll use it next time, because I'm too lazy to repost the earlier chapters. Thanks for reviewing! Like your name!

Ruler of the dark- Yeah...the fight was a bit short. Anyway, I've decided your thing about Bryan's last name was right. I bow before you!

Torri-Chiobie- I know, poor Tala. -sniff- Thanks for reviewing!

wolf of snow- Hahaha! Poor Tala! Well, thanks for commenting again!

personne du monde- Erm...is that a joke? I'm sorry if it is and I didn't get it. Sometimes I'm extremely thick and need more than a hint...-sweatdrop- Thanks for reviewing...-confused-

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

Aya stared at the phone. Yuri had not returned to her house that night, and his belongings were still here. Even after what she'd seen tonight, she worried about him. She shivered involuntarily at the memory of his expression. His face had been so pale, the streaks of blood on it making him look like an undead warrior. His eyes had been narrowed in glee, his mouth cruelly twisted in a sadistic smile. In fact, he'd looked like some insane, forever damned wraith on a cannibalistic hunting spree.

Aya suddenly picked up the phone, making up her mind. She dialled a number and waited nervously. The other end picked up and a brusque voice spoke.

" Hiwatari Manor. Kai speaking."

" Kai…um, hi. I'm Aya." Aya fidgeted with a strand of hair.

" Hello, Aya." Came the reply.

" I was just wondering, is Yuri with you?" Aya tried to keep her voice casual.

" Yes."

" Is he – is he alright?"

" He's fine. He's taking a shower at the moment."

" Oh, okay. Well…bye."

" Bye." Kai hung up.

Aya placed the phone back in its cradle. She bit her lower lip, still a bit worried.

--------------------------------

Yuri let the warm water stream over his body; the comforting liquid washed away the blood that stained his flesh. He watched in a detached fashion at the diluted red fluid that swirled down the drain. He gave his hair one last rinse and turned off the water. Yuri stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white bathrobe around himself. After he had dried his hair he walked to the kitchen. Tantalizing smells of stew drifted in the air. He entered the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

" How are you feeling?" Kai set down a steaming bowl of stew.

Yuri just sighed and stared morosely at the chunks of beef and potato that floated on the surface of the gravy in the bowl.

" Eat up." Kai commanded.

Yuri half-heartedly picked up a spoon and dipped it into the bowl.

Kai sighed impatiently and sat down across from his best friend. " Aya called."

Yuri's hand jerked sharply in surprise and accidentally spilt some of the stew on the smooth oak table. " Sorry." He hastily wiped up the mess with a napkin. " What did you say?"

Kai rolled his eyes. " Aya called."

" Did she – did she happen to mention me?" Yuri made a pathetic attempt at sounding unconcerned.

" She wanted to know if you were with me and if you were okay. She sounded pretty worried." Kai said.

" Really?" Yuri perked up a bit before another thought struck him. " She probably just felt guilty. She wants my stuff out of her house." He spoke gloomily.

Kai sighed again. He reached over and cuffed Yuri's head sharply. " Get a grip. Stop moping around like an old lady whose cat just died and eat your stew. It's getting cold."

" I'm trying! It's just so hard! Everything's so new and different and – " Yuri was cut off by Kai standing up and slapping him forcefully.

" Get a life! Oh, the girl of your dreams saw you as a murdering freak; too bad! Get over it! You're not going to drag your lazy bum around here any longer! Now EAT MY STEW!" Kai shouted.

Yuri felt anger boiling up inside him. He stood up, knocking his chair over. " You don't know what you're talking about! It's not that easy! You should try – WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Yuri glared at Kai, who had a sort of grin on his face.

" It's better you yelling than you whining." Kai shrugged.

Yuri could only stare incredulously. " You – you are unbelievable! I can't – " Yuri shook his head, but he was beginning to smile himself.

" You see? Everything will be fine." Kai patted Yuri's shoulder.

" Yeah, you're right." Yuri felt much better, and he fully believed in Kai's words.

--------------------------------------

Aya enjoyed the crisp spring air as she walked to school. She had opted for a light, white dress that floated to her knees with straps that were adorned by blue ribbons. The same ribbons decorated the hem of the dress and flowed behind at the waist. A large, white straw hat rested in her loose hair, ribbons of a sky colour tied at the brim as well.

She could almost forget all her problems in the calm shade of the apple trees. Aya halted and turned her face upward toward the sweet white blossoms. She felt a presence at her back and a gloved hand extended in front of her face, holding a bouquet of the pinkish white flowers. She inhaled the scent, guessing the person behind her.

" Offerings for the goddess." A soft voice murmured in her ear, gentle breaths caressing her neck. Aya turned and came face to face with Brooklyn. His eyes seemed even more clear and lovely than before.

" Hi." Aya smiled.

" Accept my gift?" Brooklyn stepped back a bit and brought the apple blossoms up.

" Thank you." Aya took the flowers from him and buried her nose in the soft white petals.

" You look beautiful. I was reminded of Persephone spending her first day outside of Hades' domain." Brooklyn stared at Aya, an odd expression on his face.

Aya blushed and looked away; she couldn't look into those amazing blue-turquoise eyes any longer. " I'd always thought Hades a bit rash."

" I suppose it really depends on the lady. If it were you, I would've done the same." Brooklyn smoothly picked six more blossoms and wove five of them into Aya's hair. The sixth he tucked behind her ear. " Speaking of which, would you care to meet me here this afternoon at four?"

" Is that a date?" Aya pulled back a bit.

Brooklyn shrugged. " Depends. Are you going to say yes?"

" I just met you yesterday." Aya's gaze was trained to the flowers in her hand.

" I know. That is why I am asking you. I want to get to know you better." Brooklyn had become serious, and he placed his arm around Aya's shoulders.

Aya sighed, thinking. She unconsciously rested her head on Brooklyn's chest.

" Aya!" A voice startled Aya out of her thoughts. She quickly pulled out of Brooklyn's embrace and turned to see a very surprised Mariah.

" Uh…hi Mariah!" Aya looked awkwardly at Brooklyn. They both had the air of a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

" Hi. Brooklyn." Mariah greeted Aya and acknowledged Brooklyn.

The autumnal-haired boy nodded back. There was an uncomfortable silence.

" Well, I'll be leaving now. Goodbye!" Brooklyn smiled at Mariah before turning to Aya. " Remember what I said." He whispered into her ear. Aya had to stop herself from shivering. As Brooklyn walked away he trailed his fingers over Aya's bare forearm. Aya watched him disappear over the hill before turning back to Mariah.

The pink Asian girl walked up to Aya with her hands on her pink-skirted hips.

" What was that all about?"

Aya flushed. " Brooklyn just said hi."

" And?" Mariah raised an eyebrow.

" And he sort of asked me out?" Aya ventured.

" And what did you say?" Mariah pressed.

" I…didn't say anything yet." Aya admitted.

" Are you thinking of saying yes?" Mariah asked.

" Well…" Aya drew out the word for as long as she could.

" Aya!" Mariah sounded scandalized. " What about Yuri?"

" What about him?" Aya was confused.

Mariah rolled her eyes. " Everyone knows he's crazy about you."

" Really? What – when?" Aya, extremely bewildered, shook her head.

" Never mind. Maybe I'm wrong. Besides, you could do worse than Brooklyn." Mariah shrugged.

" What? I haven't even answered him yet!" Aya exclaimed.

" Yet. But you will say yes, won't you?" Mariah cocked her head.

--------------------------------

" I want to talk to you." Brooklyn approached Mariah.

" Okay, shoot." Mariah said.

" How does Aya feel about jewellery? Gold? Silver? Plat – " He was cut off by Mariah's hand on his shoulder.

" Don't fuss. Here, I'll help." She smiled reassuringly.

---------------------------------

Aya saw Brooklyn waiting underneath the apple trees as she walked up the hill. He had dressed in black pants and a light black shirt, with a long black jacket. Aya herself had decided on light colours. A thin green skirt hung to her ankles and a drape-like soft yellow tunic had been fastened in place with silver shoulder brooches. A green silk scarf was wrapped around her shoulders and neck. Hanging crystals of lemon, green and diamond were fastened to the front of her silvery-white hair.

Brooklyn caught sight of her and instantly his eyes lit up. Aya found herself suddenly next to him. She hadn't remembered walking the rest of the way; she'd been lost in the amazing clearness of his eyes.

" I'm glad you have returned, dear Persephone." He bent and kissed her hand.

" The above world was beautiful, but I missed you, my lord." Aya smiled, playing along.

" I have a present for you. It was not what I'd been planning to give you, but when I saw it I found it a touching symbol." Brooklyn placed a soft velvet box in her hand.

Aya opened the box and gasped. She carefully lifted the glistening necklace out. Dangling from a fine silver chain was a pomegranate of red glass. Half the front was made to reveal the fruit inside, which were five tiny ruby drops imbedded in silver. The sixth seed was suspended as though it was about to fall out.

" One ruby for each month you stay by my side." Brooklyn whispered.

Aya was overcome. " Oh wow. Brooklyn! You didn't have to! It's beautiful."

Brooklyn carefully took the necklace from Aya and fastened it around her neck. She could feel the slight weight of the pendant on her skin and the cold of the metal.

" Oh…" She sighed, hugging Brooklyn tightly. " Thank you!"

" It was nothing." Brooklyn was content just to have her in his arms. " Shall we go now?"

Aya lifted her head, her eyes full of curiosity. " Where are we going?" Brooklyn noticed how she could only look at him for bits at a time.

" What's the matter? You don't look me in the eye." He inquired.

Aya blushed and looked away. Brooklyn caught her chin with his fingers and tilted her face up towards his. She squirmed for a bit, and finally buried her face in his shirt to avoid his eyes.

" What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Brooklyn was genuinely concerned now. He ran his hands through her hair.

" It's nothing. Just your eyes hurt." Aya mumbled.

" What?" Brooklyn pulled Aya up so he could see her face.

" Your eyes hurt. They're really clear and light and it hurts to look at them for too long." Aya blushed sheepishly.

" What? Is that all? I thought it was because I had something on my face." Brooklyn laughed. " Come on, my surprise is waiting."

The two began to walk towards the park.

" What's the surprise?" Aya looked up eagerly.

" If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Brooklyn smiled, tapping the tip of Aya's nose.

Aya pouted, but asked no more.

After walking in a few more moments of silence, something that had been nagging Aya all day filled her thoughts. " Was Yuri at school today? I didn't see him." She tried to make it a casual question, biting her lip as she peeked up at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn's eyebrows furrowed a bit at the question, but nonetheless, he replied in an offhand manner. " No, he was absent."

" Oh. Thank you." Aya spoke uncomfortably. There was an awkward silence.

" Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Brooklyn looked at Aya as he spoke.

" Depends on the question." Aya shrugged.

Brooklyn sighed, looking up at the azure sky. " Do you – is there something between you and Yuri?"

Aya looked startled at the question. " I don't think so. Why does everyone assume that?" She replied carefully, watching Brooklyn's reaction.

The autumnal-haired boy smiled in relief and gently took her hand, grasping it firmly. Aya looked down, a bit of pink staining her cheeks.

Brooklyn led Aya across the park and into the little forest that bordered the public area.

" Where on earth are you taking me?" Aya smiled cheerfully, although she was puzzled.

Brooklyn just winked at her and continued ahead, carefully brushing branches out of Aya's way.

Aya furrowed her brow but followed. They were walking through a dense section of the wood. Aya had to lift her skirt to step over the fallen logs and she had to keep one hand in front of her, to protect her face from the branches.

Finally, Brooklyn halted and brushed away one last curtain of leaves. He allowed Aya to step through first, before following after.

Aya gasped, surprised to say the least. They were in a small, sunlit clearing that had a simple white bench and a small stone fountain in the centre. On a white tablecloth in front of the bench was an assortment of dishes and cups. " Wow!"

" You like it?" Brooklyn smiled shyly. " I wasn't sure what you liked to eat so…" He gestured to the wide array of food.

" This is amazing! You're so thoughtful!" Aya ran forward and picked up the bouquet of wildflowers that lay on the bench.

Brooklyn walked over and sat down on the bench. Aya sank down next to him, her nose still buried in a spray of baby's breath.

" Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Aya joked, pretending to gaze at Brooklyn with adoration.

" I don't think you have. Lemonade?" Brooklyn grinned, proffering a plastic cup filled with the tangy drink.

" Thank you. By the way, you are amazing." Aya accepted the cup and sipped from it.

Brooklyn smiled, shaking his head slightly as he reached down to uncover some of the dishes.

--------------------------------------

" That was lovely. Thank you!" Aya smiled gratefully, hugging Brooklyn's arm. The food was mostly gone, the leftovers being picked at by birds.

Brooklyn threw some crumbs of cheese at a nearby sparrow. He watched it peck at the Brie happily. " You're welcome. It wasn't that much anyway."

" I thought it was great. I had a really nice afternoon, Brooklyn." Aya bent forward with a bottle cap full of water, but the sparrow flew away, frightened.

" I suppose you'll have to go home now." Brooklyn ran a hand through the glass hangings at the side of Aya's head.

" Yep. I have been here for two and a half hours." Aya reminded him, standing up reluctantly.

" One more thing." Brooklyn stood up as well. He gently took hold of Aya's shoulders and pulled her closer. " Do you kiss on the first date?"

" No- " Aya was cut off by Brooklyn closing the distance and lightly pressing his lips to hers. Aya slowly closed her eyes, very aware of the warm feeling spreading through her body. She wasn't exactly sure on what to do, but it was a nice sensation. Brooklyn smelt like fresh air and sunlight, with a hint of honey. He pressed a bit harder, his lips still soft on hers. Aya was literally melting on the spot when –

" Aya!"

Aya broke apart, spinning around at the sound of Yuri's voice. He had one foot in the clearing, unsure of where to go. Should he leave?

" Yuri?" Aya gasped, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Yuri's eyes darted from Aya, to Brooklyn, to the remains of the picnic, and back to Aya. He seemed so confused, so wanting in an explanation. He took a tiny step, feeling as if he had intruded. Which, in actuality, he had.

" Yuri." Aya began hesitantly. She wasn't sure what to say. Was she even supposed to say something? It wasn't like she'd done anything wrong. Nevertheless, Aya had the uncomfortable feeling that she had betrayed Yuri. She knew it was ridiculous; she hadn't even been involved with him! But there was still that feeling…

Brooklyn stepped forward, putting a hand possessively on Aya's shoulder.

Yuri gave Aya one last despairing look, before turning and disappearing into the trees. The look on his face had been heart-breaking; it was as if he was watching someone rip the frail paper that was his soul.

--------------------------------

Please Review!


	10. Chapter Ten

Hi! Wow! This is finally up! You know, I'm so proud of myself! I have over forty reviews! Thanks a million to you guys!  
-teary-eyed-

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are spectacular!

ariotlatio- I know! I feel sorry for them too! But...it had to happen, for the sake of the plot. Yeah, I'm sorry for it taking so long...I know what I promised originally...  
I like the way you write your reviews! The whole 'no?' thing. It's cool. Thanks for reviewing!

brat-always-day-and-night- Yuri will be fine eventually...Hmmm, actually, Aya may end up with Brooklyn; I haven't decided yet. You're a new reviewer! Hi! Glad you took the time to write a little something! Thanks for reviewing!

K'onix- Yeah, it's a little repetitve...anyway, I'm glad you like it! I don't care that your name means nothing; it's still cool. You're right, it does sound nice. Thanks for reviewing!

personne du monde- Oh, okay: ) I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a wasted joke. I really am thick at times! -sweatdrop- It is a bit depressing, isn't it? Hmm, now, is that a good thing or a bad thing?...Thanks for reviewing!

Torri-Chiobie- Don't cry! -hands over a tissue- It'll get better! Thanks for reviewing!

Glimmern-glitas- Yeah...what will he do? -shifty eyes- Anyway, thanks for wishing me luck again! Also, thanks for reviewing!

Deranged Kai- Yeah, I know! I really love Tala too! But I had no problem writing it! -evil grin- I don't know, it's sadder to read someone else's angsty parts than to write or read your own...Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

I've noticed that I like get seven reviews every chapter...weird. Hmm, I don't really like the way I've portrayed Brooklyn...oh well...

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

Aya reached forward, but it was too late. Yuri had gone. She paused and turned back around, locking eyes with Brooklyn. " I'm sorry. I – I have to go now. I had a great time."

" Aya!" Brooklyn held out a hand, as if to stop her, but she had already run into the foliage and was out of reach.

Brooklyn sighed, dropping his hand. Slowly he began to clean up the picnic.

Aya ran through the trees, hoping she was going in the right direction. Branches lashed at her as she ran, and the crystals hung at her temples were torn off without her noticing.

" Ahhhhhh!" Aya tripped over her long skirt. As she fell, her scarf snagged on a branch, choking her. Aya fought for a while, and finally managed to untangle her scarf. She pulled it off and bundled it up. As she got back up she gathered her skirt up in one hand, to prevent any future accidents.

She ran on, shortly bursting out of the small forest and into the corner of the park. She dropped her skirt and looked around wildly, but Yuri was gone. Aya smoothened her now tangled hair dejectedly, and wrapped her wrinkled scarf around her shoulders. She slowly began walking home.

----------------------------------

Yuri ran. He didn't particularly care where he went; he just wanted to be far away from that place. He sprinted blindly, not noticing if her hit people or ran in front of a car. He couldn't even see the world clearly through his misted eyes. Hot, bitter tears threatened to spill over his cheeks. He shook his head violently and sped up. He had to go somewhere, although he would have preferred to run on forever. He couldn't go to Kai's again. He needed to be alone.

Soon, Yuri found himself in front of familiar aspen doors. His home. He hadn't been here since, well, over a week ago. He stifled a sob and wiped his tears away, one hand digging through his pockets in search of the house key. He finally found it in his back pocket. He angrily unlocked the door and entered his darkened house. Slamming the door behind him, he fully intended on going to his room and releasing some of his emotion. He was stopped however, by a chest covered with black silk.

" Hello, son." Nikita's smirk grew as he watched disbelief and shock flitter across Yuri's face, soon replaced by fear.

-------------------------------------

Brooklyn carefully placed the last plate into the large hamper he had hid behind a tree. He folded the tablecloth and put it in the basket as well. Standing up, he brushed off his knees and began to follow Aya's track through the forest.

He was now almost positive there was some emotion between Aya and Yuri, whether or not Aya had realized. The question was, should he continue his advances? He wasn't one to disturb a relationship, but Aya didn't seem to know what she felt.

Brooklyn was distracted from his thoughts by a bright flash from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Aya's hair hangings dangling from a branch. The lemon-coloured glass had caught the sunlight, and in turn, Brooklyn's attention. He carefully untangled them and held them, watching the light sparkle across the coloured glass. He suddenly put the hangings in his pocket, making up his mind.

He was going to try as hard as he could to attract Aya to him. No Russian boy was going to stop him. Besides, all's fair in love and war, right?

----------------------------------

Aya was alone on the street. She was slowly walking home.

She sighed, looking down at her clothes. Her skirt was stained with dirt and her scarf was wrinkled from her earlier treatment of it. She was pretty sure there were still some twigs in her knotted hair, and there was a stinging pain in her cheek where a branch had scratched her.

The sky was darkening, and it was becoming rather chilly. Aya was glad when she finally reached her house. She hurriedly went inside and changed into a bathrobe, throwing her clothes into the laundry hamper. Walking into the bathroom, she took off the necklace Brooklyn had given her and placed it lightly on the counter. She turned on the tap and stepped into the shower, leaving her bathrobe on the floor.

Half an hour later she was sitting on her bed, dressed in an overlarge yellow t-shirt that fell to her knees and white capris, combing her damp hair. She put down her comb and started braiding her hair. After she'd tied her braid with a wide yellow ribbon, she flopped down backwards on her bed.

She lightly touched the thin red scratch on her cheek, wondering whether or not she should contact Yuri. What would she say?

Aya sighed and got up, grabbing the phone that she'd taken from her parents' room. She held the receiver to her ear and dialled a number.

-------------------------------------

Nikita approached Yuri menacingly, his jade eyes darkening in malicious glee. Suddenly, the phone's shrill ring cut through the silence. Nikita's eyes darted to the innocent white object.

" Pick up the phone." Nikita growled.

Yuri cautiously walked over and picked up the phone. " H – hello?"

" Hi, Yuri. It's me, Aya." A girl's voice came through loud and clear. Nikita narrowed his eyes.

" Look, Aya. This isn't a good time." Yuri said nervously, his eyes never leaving his father.

" I know. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and – " Aya was cut off by Yuri.

" Look, seriously. I'll talk to you later. I have to go." Yuri finished urgently and hung up.

" Who was that, _Yuri_?" Nikita smirked, mocking Anika's name for his son.

" No one." Yuri backed up as his father walked ever closer.

" No one? It didn't sound like no one. 'I just wanted to say I'm sorry…'" Nikita mimicked. " Who was she?" He kept a deceptively calm smile on his face as he reached over and ripped the phone cord from the wall.

" Nobody." Yuri insisted.

" I can find out, you know. And I'm in a particularly…vindictive mood." Nikita waved his wrist, which was enveloped in a white cast.

" Stay away from my friends!" Yuri shouted, clenching his hands.

" Well, that's not the point anyway. Right now, I want to talk about you." Nikita caressed his broken wrist.

" Look, I don't even remember doing anything to you! I'm your son!" Yuri pleaded, racking his brain for anything about Nikita. Why did he get such a mixed feeling of dread and satisfaction at the sight of that wrist?

" You don't remember?" Nikita snorted. " I don't know what you're playing at, but it's a pathetic plan. Nothing is going to keep you from my wrath."

" I swear! I don't know what you're talking about!" Yuri held his hand up, a desperate expression on his face.

" Whatever." Nikita shrugged carelessly. He then walked closer to Yuri. He brought up his hand, and slapped Yuri forcefully. A bright red mark stained Yuri's pale cheek.

" Please!" Yuri cried, his body quaking in fear.

Nikita had brought his hand up again, but suddenly stopped. He may have been a bad father, but he knew his son. And his son did not give in. He recalled the phone conversation. That girl had called his son 'Yuri'. He turned his gaze back to the cowering boy, an almost incredulous look on his face.

" You seriously cannot remember?" It wasn't really a question.

Yuri didn't answer. Nikita shook his head, a smile on his face.

" I can't believe it." Nikita mused, stroking his chin. He wondered how he could change this into something that would benefit himself. He could pretend to be a kindly father and win him that way…or he could beat Yuri into submission.

" This is perfect." Nikita unbuckled his belt. " I failed the first time, but now I will re-teach you exactly what you're meant for." He slapped the leather belt against the palm of his hand, the buckle sounding ominously.

Yuri's eyes widened in horror as Nikita raised the leather strap high and brought it down.

--------------------------------------

Aya walked up Yuri's paved driveway. She had to talk to him, especially after what he'd said on the phone. She needed to fix things so that they could be friends again. She paused in front of the doors and took a deep breath, raising her hand and deliberately pressing the doorbell. She waited…but nothing happened. She rang it again, but still no answer. Frowning slightly, she tried the doorknob. To her surprise, it was unlocked. She slowly eased the door open and stepped into the dark lobby.

" Yuri?" She called softly, unnerved by the atmosphere. She looked around nervously, her eyes landing on a startling sight.

Yuri was curled up on the cold marble floor, an angry redheaded man looming over him, wielding a belt like a whip.

" Yuri!" She cried, shocked beyond belief.

The red-haired man looked up lazily; he appeared as if he had not heard the doorbell.

" Ah…Aya, I presume?" He stared at her through half-lidded eyes.

" What are you doing?" Aya's eyes couldn't leave the huddled form of her friend.

" Why are you in my house?" The man raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

" Your house?" Aya was surprised. Now she knew where she'd seen this man before; he was the one in the family photo! " You're his father?"

" The one and only." The man made a little half-bow, his cold jade eyes flashing.

" What do you think you're doing?" Aya demanded, advancing a bit, but not too much.

" I? I am teaching." The man shrugged innocently.

" No! Leave! You're hurting him!" Aya clenched her hands tightly, her jaw tense.

" It's my house." The man lost his carefree air and stared directly at Aya.

" You can't do this! This is illegal! I can call the police on you so fast – " Aya was cut off by Yuri's father raising his hand.

" The police? The police." He smirked. " Let me tell you something about the police. You slip them a couple thousand bucks and _they don't care_." He took a few, slow steps towards Aya.

Aya desperately searched for anything that would stop him. She spotted some long, ceremonial swords mounted in brackets on the wall. She ran over and grabbed the hilt of a dragon-decorated sword. She pulled at it hurriedly, one foot on the wall for extra leverage. When she finally tugged the sword free, it surprised her with its weight and the tip scraped the floor.

The man laughed mockingly, resting a foot on Yuri's side.

Aya struggled to lift the heavy weapon. She was so angry with Yuri's father now, so she was absolutely determined to shut him up. She gave one last pull and finally hefted the sword up. The tip of the weapon quivered dangerously.

" Careful with that. It's sharp." The eyes of the man glinted with malice.

" Good." Aya glared, after looking down and noting the thin white scratch on the veined, black marble floor.

" Put that down before you hurt yourself." The man said lazily, applying pressure to his foot. Yuri hissed.

" It's not myself I intend to hurt." Aya retorted, stepping forward with difficulty.

" Come on." The man spoke smoothly, obviously not finding Aya serious threat.

Aya advanced again, not actually wanting to hurt the man. She knew he was evil, and harming him seemed easy to do in her mind, but actually doing it in real life…

Aya bit her lip in concentration as she raised the sword. She was just going to give him a tiny cut to show that she meant business – WHOA!

The sword had slipped, it being so heavy, and cut a long gash in the man's arm.

He hissed, grabbing his arm in surprise. " You little – " Here he swore for quite a while. " Looks like I'm not going to get some private time with my son today. I won't forget you, _Aya_." He bared his oddly sharp teeth and swept out the door.

Aya dropped the sword, the clatter of metal hitting marble resounding through the room. She ran over to Yuri, falling to her knees next to him. His condition was much worse than she thought. One half of his face was bright red, and his shirt was ripped, angry scarlet welts rising up on his back. Here and there the skin had broken, blood welling up.

" Oh." She gasped, reaching forward to help Yuri sit up. However, he rolled away from her touch, trembling violently.

" Yuri." She tried again, but Yuri resisted. Silent sobs wracked his body and tears flowed from his tightly closed eyes.

" Yuri." She repeated, sitting back on her heels. " I want to help you."

" No, no. No, I don't want to remember. I don't want to, no!" Yuri whispered fiercely to himself, rocking back and forth. " No, I don't want to, I don't want to, no…"

-----------------------------------------

Please Review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Well, here it is, folks. Another chapter up. I think I'll have to update just every week because it takes a while to write and type these things!

Ah, reviewers, light of my life!

Tomb Robbress- Erm...-tremble-Don't hurt me! If you do, you'll never see happy Tala!-wail- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it had to be done!

Glimmern-glitas- I actually got the name Nikita from watching the Olympics. It was the name of this Russian gymnast guy. Thanks for reviewing! I accept your good luck: )

Torri-Chiobie- Thanks! Erm...I'm not sure it's possible for Aya to beat up Nikita...but I'll try! Thanks for reviewing!

ariotlatio- Seriously! That's total child abuse. -nod nod- Yeah, not everyone says it, but it sounds cool! Are you French? I'm not sure yet about the pairing. It was originally Tala/Aya, but I got a new idea in my head...Don't worry, I'll probably do Tala/Aya at the end.

Go stick your head in a toilet-Thanks! I shall seriously consider your suggestion : )

K'onix- This time, I know it's a compliment! (I think) Thanks for reviewing!

cry of the wolf- He's mine too! Except now, I'm wavering between him and Brooklyn. Stupid Brooklyn! Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, I won't stop until it's done!

Hippochick- Hey! I've missed your name! Really? Well, thanks! I'm still not sure...but thanks anyway! And you'll have to wait for the answer! Okay, okay, he does get his memory back...I still unsure on the pairing ground, although I'm leaning heavily towards one side...

brat-always-day-and-night- Hahaha! Yeah, he'll probably beat up his dad...oops! Gave something away! -shifty eyes-

Apple Senorita- Hey, I'd almost forgotten about you! -stern- Don't let that happen again! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Well, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------

Aya stared helplessly at the shivering young man. She didn't know what to do. The boy was completely unaware of her presence.

" The phone!" She'd call Kai! He'd probably know what to do! She leapt up and ran over to the phone. She picked up the receiver and held it up to her ear, punching in the numbers. Nothing. She couldn't hear the familiar beeps. She furrowed her brow, pulling the receiver away from her ear and looking at it. Nothing appeared to be wrong…oh! She felt something beneath her foot. Looking down, she saw the torn phone cord. So much for that. She looked around for another phone. Ah – ha! A silver cellphone lay at the foot of the stairs. Aya walked over quickly and picked it up, dialling Kai's number. She waited anxiously for him to pick up, watching Yuri worriedly.

" Hello."

Aya felt so relieved to hear Kai's brusque tone. " Hi, it's me, Aya – " She was cut off by Kai's voice continuing to speak.

" – we're not here at the moment, so please leave a message."

Aya pressed the END button in frustration; whom could she call now? She chewed her bottom lip as she looked around. Suddenly, a little leather book caught her eye. It was emblazoned with silver italics that spelt 'address book.' She snatched it up and flipped through it, seeing the white pages covered with neat black writing. A familiar name jumped out at her. _Bryan Krysnetsov_.

She quickly dialled the burly Russian youth's number and tapped her foot, hoping this would work. After a few agonizingly long minutes, it picked up. Aya's heart skipped a beat.

" _Zdravstuveete_." A gruff voice answered.

" Um, hi. Is Bryan there?" Aya asked nervously, her eyes darting to Yuri.

" Speaking. Who's this?" Bryan questioned, his voice seeming very cold and forbidding to Aya.

" It's Aya, you know, from school." When Bryan didn't respond, she decided just to plunge into her story. " Look, could you please just come over to Yuri's house, now? It's urgent!"

Silence. Aya bit her already raw lip. " Please!"

Perhaps it was her half-hysterical tone that convinced him, but Bryan agreed and hastily hung up.

Aya had nothing to do now but wait. She went over and kneeled by Yuri, to check on him. He was no longer shaking so badly, and his whisperings had stopped. However, his brow was knitted in extreme concentration. Sweat shone on his face, and his eyes were still tightly closed. He was very tense, and it appeared as if he were fighting some tremendous mental battle. Sometimes he would twitch uncontrollably. Aya watched the blood on his back spread with growing discomfort. She really hoped Bryan would get here soon.

The minutes passed by slowly, and in silence. Finally, she heard a loud hammering on the front doors. She jumped up and ran to the unlocked doors, pulling them open. Bryan was there, clad in a large black coat. He nodded in greeting and swept past her. His impassive face took it all in; from the bloodstained sword on the floor to the suffering boy. He crossed the room in a few, striding steps, and picked up the smaller boy. Aya followed Bryan as he climbed the many stairs. They turned at the head of the stairs to Yuri's room. Aya quickly ran in and drew back both the thick velvet outer curtains and the translucent gossamer ones beneath, allowing Bryan to gently place Yuri on the bed. The red-haired boy seemed to have completely calmed down, but was still unresponsive.

Aya watched worriedly as Bryan grabbed a tissue and wiped Yuri's face. After he'd done that, he turned to Aya.

" I think you should leave." He stated, looking down at Aya, using his height quite effectively.

" Uh…okay…" Aya stuttered, a bit taken aback. She stopped trying to meet Bryan's pale, slanted eyes, there being a crick in the back of her neck from looking up.

" I can take care of him from now. I'll let you know how he's doing." Bryan rested a heavy hand on her shoulder, traces of a comforting smile on his face.

Aya smiled shyly, ducking her head. " Okay. Thanks!" She then turned to leave, but not without one last glance at Yuri. She bit her lip again, wincing; she's forgotten its state of rawness. Her eyes lingered over Yuri's prone form, her heart aching inexplicably.

------------------------------------

Aya slipped into Aira's classroom early, not wanting to talk to anyone. Especially Brooklyn.

She sighed, pulling out her pencil and a sheet of blank paper. Tucking the strands of hair that had escaped from her loose bun behind her ears, she idly sketched a vague shape. She licked her lips, and a fruity flavour filled her mouth, along with a stinging sensation on her lip. She put down her pencil and reached into the deep pocket on the side of her dark pants, pulling out a little tube. She carefully reapplied the lip balm and smacked her lips. Pushing up the sleeves of her baggy grey sweater, she dropped the tube back into her pocket.

Aya re-settled herself in her chair and gave her full attention to her piece of paper. She sketched for a while, and then surveyed her work. It was a light drawing of a sad-looking little girl. She absently drew in a few more lines for the girl's hair, propping her chin up with her other hand.

" Bit sad, eh?" Aya looked up at the voice, seeing Aira examining her picture.

" Yeah…" Aya smiled quietly, looking back down.

" You're really early today." Aira commented, calmly twisting a strand of his hair, which was gathered in a high ponytail.

" Yeah. I didn't want to stay outside." Aya tucked back another lock of hair.

She heard Aira sigh a bit and sit down across from her.

" Are you okay?" Aira's eyes held the gaze of her own, their silver colour so much like hers.

" Yeah." Aya shrugged, breaking the stare.

She could feel Aira carefully studying her face in silence.

" You know, when I was younger, I didn't have a very good home life." Aira commented, looking away, out the far window. The faint sunlight touched his delicate features, warming his pale skin. It also highlighted his almost iridescent hair, sparkles of gold dancing in his eyes. He looked very much like an angel, Aya thought.

" My mother died when I was born. My father never got over it. He started to drink. Quite a lot, in fact." Aira laughed bitterly. " He…beat us. My brothers and me. Especially me and my second-oldest brother, Kireshii. He left my oldest brother, Keishii, pretty much alone after a few months. Kei soon adopted his habits. When my father died there was still no respite from the pain. Kei made sure of that. I was lucky; he mostly picked on Kirei. Thought he looked too girly." Aira absently touched his own rather feminine face, lightly tracing his high cheekbones. " We escaped him when we left for university. But sometimes…Kei drops by for a visit." He rubbed his wrist. Aya looked down and saw a couple of thin scars there, white against the already pale colour of his skin.

" Oh…" Aya trailed off, unsure of what to say. What did you say to something like that? When someone bares their soul to you like that, 'I'm sorry' hardly seems adequate.

" I'm really sorry." Aya resisted the urge to hit herself. Looks like she said it anyway. " My – my friend has a similar problem…I don't know what to do."

" If something like that is happening you have to report it!" Aira clasped Aya's hands in his own, his eyes no longer blank and far-off.

" I – I can't. He's very powerful…and he might hurt my friend even more!" Aya cried, tears coming to her eyes.

Aya felt Aira gently wipe her tears away with his thumb. " Aya. I won't push you. I'm just saying that this would be the best thing to do. I never reported my father or Kei, though. I couldn't do it. They were my blood."

Aya nodded, sniffing.

Suddenly, the door opened and the rest of the class filed in.

Aira stood up and patted the top of Aya's head before turning to his class. " Sit down. Today I have a special guest for you."

The class obediently came in and sat down, Mariah, Emily, and Brooklyn joining Aya. Aya looked around for Yuri, but neither he nor Bryan or Kai were there.

Aira set them to drawing portraits. Aya was paired with Brooklyn.

" Are you alright?" Brooklyn asked, noting Aya's messy hair, her dull clothes, and her slightly red eyes.

" Yeah…uh…Brooklyn? About last night – " Aya was cut off by Brooklyn placing a finger against her lips.

" Shhh. Let's not brood on that, hmm? I apologize." He smiled crookedly.

" You apologize? No! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have – " Aya was once again interrupted.

" Nuh-uh. Now, smile pretty for me." Brooklyn winked, wagging his forefinger.

Aya smiled a bit, trying to smoothen her messy hair. She sat still as Brooklyn sketched her.

Finally, Brooklyn nodded, letting her know that he was done. Aya began to draw Brooklyn in turn.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Aira got up, and after he had answered the door, he turned back to the class and clapped his hands. " Okay, my guest is here! Please put down your pencils and pay attention." He opened the door and backed up to allow the person to enter.

A delicately beautiful young woman walked into the room. She was taller than Aira, and was clad in tight black flared pants and a lavender silk blouse. Her long, curly, pale pink hair cascaded down her back and her spiky bangs, much like Aira's, fell into her warm golden eyes. Aya noticed several of the boys straighten in their seats.

" Class, please welcome my older brother, Kireshii." Aira introduced.

Half the class almost fell out of their chairs. Brother? Their eyes snapped back to the newcomer. Nope, she – or he – still looked like a girl. But Aya did notice the considerable…flatness of her/his chest.

" Hi! I know what you're thinking. I get it a lot. I mean, what, me? A man?" Kireshii laughed, using his slim, long-fingered hands to accentuate his speech. " Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about art in fashion."

" Kirei is the understudy of a very famous designer. I think you may have heard of the company. Versace, anyone?" Aira smiled in satisfaction at the looks on his students' faces. " See? I leech off my sibling's fame."

" You're pretty famous yourself! Remember your three art pieces in the Louvre?" Kirei raised his eyebrows, enjoying the classes' further surprise.

Aya exchanged glances with Mariah and Emily. She never knew her teacher was so talented

" Anyway, first of all, I'll like to talk to you about how music affects fashion…" Kirei began, waving his fingers, which were decorated with gold rings.

-----------------------------------------

" That was amazing!" Mariah exclaimed as they left Aira's class.

" I know! Kirei knows a lot!" Emily agreed. She was rarely this excited about art, preferring science or technology.

" Did you have any idea that Aira was so famous?" Brooklyn asked, joining the girls. " And Kirei! Wow! He's a guy?"

Emily and Mariah laughed, punching Brooklyn lightly. They then waved and left for their next class.

Brooklyn followed Aya as she took a detour to her locker. " Aya, if you're not busy, I was wondering if we could try…" He stopped when Aya sighed.

" I'm sorry. I don't want to…date until I have something worked out. I really like you, but…" She trailed off.

" Okay. I understand. Don't worry." Brooklyn put up a hand, smiling.

" Really? Thanks. I appreciate it." Brooklyn's heart warmed as Aya gave a genuine smile, the first one that day.

----------------------------------------

Aya was about to head home when she caught sight of familiar, flaming hair. Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly made her way through the crowd towards the hair. She soon found herself next to a rather different Yuri. His hair had been gathered in a messy ponytail and he wore a faded, overlarge t-shirt and faded, baggy jeans. The t-shirt exposed his pale arms, which Aya noticed were too thin and shook slightly as he pulled books out of his locker. His face was tired and weary, but it somehow gave him the effect of looking younger.

" Yuri." Aya spoke meekly, lightly tugging on his sleeve. He turned, at first not seeming to register whom she was. Then his expression cleared and an uncertain look formed.

" Hi." Aya blushed, looking down.

" Aya…" Yuri seemed unsure of what to do. His eyes, Aya saw, were rather faded like the rest of him. They were no longer a sharp, icy turquoise, but more like a pale, soft azure.

" Hey Yuri." Aya smiled shyly. " Are you okay?"

" Uh…yeah. I'm a lot better. Thanks, by the way. Bryan told me what happened. I'm sorry you had to see that." Yuri scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

" No! Don't apologize! It wasn't your fault! It was his!" Aya said fiercely, although still keeping her voice low.

" He's my father." Yuri said quietly.

" Oh! I'm sorry!" Aya flushed. " I didn't mean – "

" No, it's alright." Yuri put up a hand. " I feel nothing for him." The way Yuri said that with such calmness sent shivers up Aya's spine.

" Well...okay…um…" Aya fidgeted uncomfortably. There never used to be a barrier between her and Yuri. Yuri seemed to be thinking the same thoughts as he glanced subtly at his watch.

" Look, about Brooklyn – " Yuri burst out, causing Aya to look up in surprise. " I just – uh – it's just – " He couldn't find the right words to sat what he wanted. How was he supposed to tell her he never wanted her to see Brooklyn again, to never kiss him again?

" There isn't anything between me and Brooklyn. I think. I mean, we like each other, but right now…I don't know, a relationship doesn't seem right. And the kiss…I don't know what happened, exactly." Aya babbled. Yuri listened for a bit, before placing a finger to her lips. Aya instantly shut up, her face colouring even more at the touch.

" I understand. It's just…I really like you, Aya." Here Yuri took in a sharp breath, as if he'd planned to say something else but decided not to. He looked down, studying his feet as a slight redness tinged his cheeks. A strand of hair fell into his face and he nervously tucked it back into his roughly made ponytail.

Aya blinked in surprise, looking at Yuri. She supposed she should've expected this. After all, there had been so many hints. She wasn't really sure what to think, so her attention diverted to his hair. It was really different. No longer in its winged style, it had been pulled back. Not very neatly, either. The top wasn't smooth at all, and the gathered hair stuck out at uneven lengths at the back. It looked strangely good on him, however, Aya thought. " Your hair is different."

Yuri looked up and blinked in confusion. Aya mentally whacked herself. That had been an extremely stupid thing to say, especially after Yuri's confession.

" Er…thanks." Yuri furrowed his brow slightly as his hands nervously smoothened back more escaped strands of hair.

" Look, I really like you, too." Aya admitted, stepping a bit closer to Yuri. He smiled shyly and lightly placed a hand on her arm.

" Yuri…" Aya began, but stopped. In Yuri's expression, something seemed to break and he pulled her into an embrace. Aya's eyes were wide with surprise as he held her tightly. He tilted her chin up and captured her lips with his own, needing to be in contact with her as much as possible. He ran his hands through her hair, loosening the bun and allowing the silvery strands to fall down. He kissed her hard, desperately, inhaling her scent of strawberries and citrus. Silent tears slipped down his face, tears of joy, relief and despair.

Aya kissed back just as forcefully, the heat of Yuri's body seeming to engulf her. Yuri wasn't the same as Brooklyn. Brooklyn had smelled warm and sweet, while Yuri's scent was one of mint, snow, and cold wind.

The two held each other tightly, oblivious to the swarm of people that flooded past them.

-------------------------------------------

Please, please review!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Hiya everybody! Looks like this chapter is done.

You know, I was thinking of posting another fanfic...

Thanks to my reviewers! Ah, I worship thee!

Chibi Tomb Robbress- Heehee! Although I kind of object to Brooklyn falling off a cliff. Maybe just going to some foreign country? And Bryan...good idea...but I don't know who to pair him with...

ariotlatio- Yep! A while in the waiting, eh? Aw, I'm touched! Thanks a bundle! Hmmm, maybe you're FRENCH-Canadian...

Torri-Chiobie- I know! Seriously, that took a long time...

Hippochick- Glad to know you are back! You like Kirei? Aww! He's my personal invention! -nod nod- You'll probably see a bit more. And about Yuri's hair...I don't know...I had a weird urge to do that...

Crying Chococat- Wheee! A new reviewer! You are always welcome! Thanks for your compliment! -happy blush-Probably more fluff in future, but his hair may stay for a bit.

wolf of the snow- Thanks! Review on! -grin-

Melitot Proud Eye- Yesss...reeeaaaddd...Anyway, thanks a bunch! Wow, another new reviewer! I feel loved! Your name is cool. Where is it from? Or how did you think of it?

personne du monde- ...yeah...well, Thanks for reviewing! Heehee!

cry of the wolf- I feel for you...but...thanks! -smile-

Inoure- Um...thanks? Yeah! Another new reviewer! What does YOUR name mean?

So that's it! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------

Aya reluctantly pulled out of Yuri's embrace. " Yuri." She gently stroked his cheek to get his attention.

Yuri slowly opened his eyes, which were hazy and blurred with passion. He tried to kiss her again but Aya resisted, albeit with a great amount of willpower.

" Yuri." She repeated, cupping the side of his face. " Before this progresses, I need to talk to Brooklyn."

" Brooklyn?" Yuri's dazed expression cleared and his brow furrowed slightly.

" Yes. I told him I wouldn't be involved in a relationship, but if you and I…well, I have to explain it to him. I'll be right back." Aya smiled and kissed Yuri briefly. She then ran off, leaving Yuri to look after her like a lovesick dog. Well, actually, wolf.

Aya dodged through the crowd, looking for Brooklyn. Finally, she saw a familiar figure walking out the front doors. She ran quicker and caught up with the person.

" Aya!" Brooklyn's eyebrows arched elegantly in surprise.

" Hi. Look, I know I said I didn't want to date anyone but…" Aya broke off, unsure of how to put it. Her eyes darted to Yuri, who had followed her and was now standing a distance away with his coat and bag. Brooklyn followed her gaze.

" But you want to go out with Yuri." He finished for her, a sad smile on his face.

" Brooklyn…" Aya bit her lip, a bit ashamed.

" It's alright. I understand. Don't worry. Maybe I'll get another chance someday." Brooklyn's smile became lopsided. " In the mean time, can we still be friends?"

" Of course! Thank you so much, Brooklyn. You've always been so nice. Here, I' sorry." Aya handed Brooklyn the necklace he had given her.

" No, no." He carefully closed her hand around the silvery mass. " You keep it. In memory."

" Thank you." Aya hesitated. " Help me – help me put it on?"

Brooklyn's smile grew. " Of course." He gently drew the chain around her neck and clasped it. Aya was holding her hair out of the way, and Brooklyn's fingers brushing her bare neck made her tremble. There was no denying it, she was attracted to Brooklyn, but…more so to Yuri.

Brooklyn pretended not to notice Aya's shiver, but he did, and it put hope in his heart. He lightly rested his hands on her shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes. Slowly, very slowly, he leaned forward.

" Brooklyn, don't – " Aya whispered, unable to move. She was lost in his beautiful jade-tinged cerulean eyes.

" Shhh. Just one last time. For my memory." Brooklyn persuaded. Aya seemed slightly unwilling, but allowed herself to be pulled in anyway. He had been very understanding about the whole situation.

Her eyes closed as Brooklyn's lips touched hers. She remembered his scent, and the way he tasted like honey, but now it seemed more obvious than ever. But even as she though that, she knew that she shouldn't be doing this; it wasn't fair to Yuri.

Finally, Brooklyn pulled away, lingering a bit. He looked at her tenderly and spoke in a low, soft tone. " See you tomorrow." Then he was gone, this time with Aya staring after.

She was jolted out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. Yuri was looking at her with a confused, worried expression.

" Yuri." She smiled at him. " Let's go home."

Yuri smiled back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Aya snuggled closer and stared at him in adoration.

----------------------------------

Aya slowly wandered down the street, wrapping her light jacket around her. It was late afternoon, and she was going for a stroll. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger, thinking about how she and Yuri had cruised around the neighbourhood. It had been very nice; they had talked a bit, and kissed a bit. Aya's lips curled up in a small smile as she remembered the sight of Yuri with his hair strewed messily around his shoulders. His face had been a little flushed and his eyes sparkled. Aya imagined she must have looked the same way.

She passed a small café, and a flash of pink caught her eye. Mariah and Emily were inside, and apparently waiting for their drinks. Aya walked over and pushed open the glass door, the chime above tinkling. She quietly tiptoed up behind Mariah. Emily caught her eye and continued to talk with the feline girl, pretending as if she'd seen nothing.

Aya crept up, and…" BOO!"

Mariah jerked in surprise, looking around wildly. She saw Aya and her expression changed from startled to slightly annoyed. " Ha ha. Very funny."

" I spotted your hair from a mile away." Aya laughed as she sat down in the chair next to Mariah and Emily. " Where've you guys been? I haven't seen you all day!"

" We have classes together, Aya." Emily pointed out.

" Meh." Aya waved it off. She glanced around, taking in the café. It was a nice place, mostly made of dark, polished wood. The lighting was dim and candles twinkled on the tales. Oil paintings of landscapes decorated the walls.

" Your order. Two cups of hot chocolate, strawberry parfait and slice of truffle cake." A light, French-accented voice came form behind the girls. The waitress had come back and delectable desserts were perched upon her silver tray. The hot chocolate was in clean white mugs, and it was topped with whipped cream, chocolate shavings and marshmallows. The food came on silver dishes.

After the waitress had set down the dishes she turned to Aya. " Would you like to order?"

" Ah…sure. I'd like a hot chocolate and…" Aya flipped through the tasselled menu. " A bowl of chocolate-dipped strawberries."

The waitress nodded and left.

" This is a really nice place. What's it called?" Aya asked.

" _Maison de Chocolat_. It's owned by the Dubois family." Mariah sipped her drink contentedly.

" But don't they own the coffeehouse near the school?" Aya was confused.

" The Dubois own half the restaurants in town." Emily rolled her eyes.

" Really?" Aya raised her eyebrows.

" Yep. They're a very French family. Cooking, art. Very rich too. You know, their son, Oliver, goes to our school and he often cooks in the cafeteria." Emily chewed her truffle cake.

" Your order, _mademoiselle_." Came a soft voice from next to Aya. She looked over and saw a small boy with delicate features standing there. An apron was tied around his waist to protect his fine clothes, and a tray was in his hands. His longish, lime-green hair fell into his soft violet eyes and was covered with a blue beret.

" That's Oliver." Mariah put in helpfully as Aya stared at the feminine boy.

Oliver looked up, confusion evident in his mauve eyes.

" Hello Olly. We've been talking about you." Emily smiled brightly.

" Er…" Oliver didn't know what to say to that. He carefully put a mug and dish in front of Aya and held the tray against himself. " It's nice to see you again."

" Oliver, this is Aya. Aya, Oliver." Mariah nodded to each as she made the introductions.

" _Enchante, mademoiselle_." Oliver, polite as always, bowed low.

" Hello, Oliver." Aya smiled warmly. She liked this little boy. He was absolutely adorable. She resisted the urge to ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks.

" Dreadfully sorry, _mademoiselles_, but I must be getting along. Will you need anything else?" Oliver spoke in his lilting French accent. When the girls all shook their heads, he bowed again and left, his hair a golden-green form the candlelight.

" Bye, Olly!" Mariah called. Settling herself back into her chair she turned to Aya and Emily. " He's adorable, isn't he?"

" Very. Those eyes and hair? Awww!" Emily agreed, taking a swallow of her drink.

" And his accent and manners? Such the perfect little gentleman!" Aya held her hands against one cheek, batting her eyelashes.

" I'd love a kid like him." Mariah sighed, biting one of the strawberries on her parfait.

Emily however, was interested in something else now. Her sharp emerald eyes had landed on Aya's finger, upon which a white-gold ring shone. " Isn't that Tala's class ring?"

Aya blushed and spread her fingers in front of her. The ring glistened on the middle finger of her right hand. It had a large, square garnet in the middle that was surrounded by little diamonds. " Yes, it is."

" Why would he give you his class ring?" Mariah demanded, grabbing Aya's hand to get a better look at the piece of jewellery.

" Um…because he wanted too?" Aya offered weakly, trying to tug her hand out of Mariah's grasp.

Mariah pulled off the ring and inspected it. Sure enough, on the inside there were letters and numbers inscribed. It read, _Tala Valkov 2004-2005_.

Aya nibbled a strawberry as she watched Mariah and Emily study the ring.

" You guys are together now, aren't you?" Emily asked, reaching over to take a strawberry from Aya's bowl.

" Sort of…" Aya mumbled from around a mouth full of fruit and chocolate.

" What about Brooklyn?" Emily eyed Aya.

" Eh…" Aya made some indistinguishable sounds as she grabbed for the ring. Mariah kept it well out of her reach.

" Fickle, fickle girl!" The rose-haired girl exclaimed, eyebrows almost in her hairline.

" No – " Aya protested. " It's not like that – "

" Yeah, yeah. We know. We were just kidding. It's about time anyway." Mariah handed the ring back and stole a strawberry.

" So, off me! How are you guys doing? Any progress on the Rei front?" Aya slipped her ring back on and drank from her cup.

" Well…it's better. He asked me to go to the movies with him." Mariah blushed, looking down.

" That's great!" Aya exclaimed, patting Mariah's shoulder. " What about you, Emily?"

" Romantically, Max has no idea I exist." The spectacled girl spoke morosely.

" You should make the first move!" Mariah punched her fist in the air.

" I don't think…" Emily trailed off helplessly as her friends began chatting about what she could do. Emily had absolutely no say in the conversation. She sighed and pulled Aya's bowl close, her eyes upon the chocolate-covered fruits inside.

------------------------------------

" You know, I was – I need to tell you guys something." Aya began uncomfortably. It was dusk and the girls were walking home. " Yesterday, I was on my date with Brooklyn when…" And so she told her friends all about what had happened that night.

When she had finished, Emily had a horrified expression, while Mariah looked grimly satisfied.

" I suspected something like that was happening." The rose-haired girl growled.

" What? How did you know?" Emily's eyes widened even more in surprise.

" You're extremely clever, Emily, but you don't really observe people as much. You may not have noticed at the time, but remember when Tala was six? That year he was out of school for about five months. When he came back, he was so different. Remember, he used to be such a nice boy. He'd share his lunch and cookies all the time, and he's always stand up for others. After those five months though, it was like he had become a completely different person. He became the first to push a kid in the mud, and he got new friends." Mariah looked at the darkening sky as she spoke.

" I sort of remember…but what does that have to do with his father?" Emily mused, still stunned from the earlier information.

" When he was nine he was the lead in the school play. I was supposed to help the actors change costumes, since I'd missed the auditions. When I came in to give him his robe, I saw that he'd already taken his shirt off. There were a bunch of fading scars and one long gash tearing across his back diagonally. It was fresh and bloody, with newly forming scabs at the edges. It still makes me wince at when I think about it. I tried to ask him about it, but he just grabbed his costume and pushed me hard against a wall. I never linked his father to it until he was twelve. I was passing by, and I saw his father shove him into a wall and slap him. I was only ten; I was too scared to do anything. You remember, Mr. Valkov was always so frightening. And now, well, I just kind of got used to Tala the way he was, and I've hardly thought about the things I've seen. Maybe if I cared more…" Mariah seemed engrossed with the few twinkling stars.

" It's not your fault! His father creeps me out too." Aya shuddered. " Even worse, the old Tala kind of reminds me of his father."

" So what're we going to do?" Emily asked, her freckles standing out even more on her paled complexion.

Silence followed. None of the girls had an answer for that.

-------------------------------------

_" Tala! Where've you been?" A cheerful blue-haired boy leapt up to greet his friend. He was met with a stony silence._

_" Hey, you're not still mad at me for eating that cookie, are you?" The boy laughed uncomfortably._

_Tala gave the boy a cold stare. Then he brushed past him with his nose in the air._

_" Tala! That wasn't very nice!" A blond boy exclaimed, jumping up._

_" Heh. What. Ever." Tala pronounced each syllable distinctly, before shoving the blond backwards. The poor boy landed in a mud puddle._

_" Tala!" Several other children stood up._

_" Look what you did to poor Maxie! What's gotten into you?" An Asian boy with a short braid shouted._

_" Ha. Do. You. Think. I. Care?" Tala shot back as he began to walk away._

_The children were left staring after him in amazement. They were all thinking of how nice Tala had been, five months ago._

Five months earlier-

_" Hey guys! I'm going away next week, so I brought some stuff to have a party!" The happy redhead bounced up, a beaming smile on his face._

_" What did you bring?" A blue-haired boy grinned, eyes greedily staring at the basket the other boy had._

_" Calm down Ty! There's plenty to share." Tala pulled the heavy basket into the centre of the children. They all squealed in delight as they saw the boy take out delicious-looking cakes and cookies. The kids instantly attacked the food._

_Tala watched his friends with a wistful expression on his face._

_" Are you okay?" A quiet slate-haired boy asked, munching a cookie. " You aren't eating anything." _

_" I'm not hungry." The redheaded boy looked sad. " I'm going to miss you guys. Promise you won't forget me?"_

_The slate-haired boy solemnly placed a hand on Tala's shoulder. " I promise."_

_------------------------------------------_

Please Review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Hi! Me again. Well, here you go!

Ah, reviewers, pearl of the sea, love of my life!

Glimmern-glitas- That's okay! Everyone has hectic days. Thanks for reviewing again!

Torri-Chiobie- I know, I'm putting him through so much! About the pairing...it might not stay that way...

jadestar123- Chibi-Tala is one of the cutest things on earth! Of course Brooklyn will try. And about your suggestion, it's eeriely close to something I AM going to do...

Hippochick- I have an idea...right now I'm scribbing some to see if my idea will work out...Yeah, I know, I was thinking that people might confuse the two kids while I was writing that part.

Melitot Proud Eye- YEAHHH! You make me very happy with your nice words! Your name is cool, it looks like you put some thought into it! And about the chapters, I don't really know how many there'll be...

cry of the wolf- I know, Tala is absolutely adorable! And it's actually keep up the GOOD work, although what you wrote could've just been a typo. Thanks for reviewing!

Inoure- My name actually means Solitaire Hell Fire. I think. Anyway, could you please tell me which combinations are in your name? I tried a whole bunch but I can't get it!

ariotlatio- I know! Huge difference, 'no?' Heehee! Cool! I'm chinese-canadian too! By the way, what does your name stand for/mean?

personne du monde- I completely agree...

Well, enjoy!

----------------------------------

_He was strapped to a chair, completely unable to move. The room was dark, but people with flashing, reflective goggles kept switching on blindingly bright lights above him. The whole thing seemed surreal, blank faces and bright lights swimming in the darkness of his vision._

_A gloved hand held a cup to his lips, forcing him to swallow some cold, bitter liquid. He tried to spit it out, but it was too late. He could already feel the liquid coursing through his body, numbing his nerves until he felt absolutely nothing._

_Now, the real operation began. The strange people carefully inserted tiny scalpels in the skin of his arm. Carefully, and very slowly, they began peeling back the layer of flesh, revealing the throbbing veins and red muscle beneath. He tried to scream, but no sound came out._

_The surgeon-scientists began to lay wires down amongst the veins. They threaded some within the muscle, the wire snaking in and out of the tense flesh. They severed certain veins and quickly soldered metal tubes to them. Finally, they began fitting in pieces of computer chips between some of the wires._

_After what seemed to be an eternity, the surgeon-scientists deftly sewed the layer of skin and flesh back on, to cover the work they had done._

_The boy wanted to throw up, but he was immobilized by the sedative. He could only watch with growing horror as the surgeon-scientists snipped off the last thread and began moving towards his face, the scalpels flashing ominously in the light –_

Yuri awoke with a start. He slowly realized that he was safe, in his own room. He sat up, wrapping his blankets around his shaking shoulders. He put a hand on his forehead, his body slick with sweat. His heart was still pounding.

He hadn't told anyone about his nightmares. He had had them once in a while, but ever since Nikita appeared, he'd been having them every night. And they were always about the same sort of thing. Surgeries and metal. He wasn't sure where this all stemmed from, but he was positive about one thing. The boy in the dreams was himself.

Yuri slid a hand along his arm. The flesh felt whole enough. Ugh. He shook his head, his hair lightly slapping his face. He had to stop dwelling on these nightmares. It wasn't like they were real.

He sighed, drawing a hand through his hair. His hair. He smiled mirthlessly. He'd wanted to look different, to have no relation whatsoever to this Tala Valkov. So he'd combed his hair down, until the ruby tresses had pooled around his shoulders. It hadn't been a difficult task. His hair could be easily manipulated. To return it back to its original winged style all he'd need to do was comb upwards.

He slowly turned and dropped his legs over the side of his bed. There was no chance of going back to sleep now. Sliding his feet into slippers he got up, wrapping a nearby robe around his body. He needed to shower.

--------------------------------------

Aya skipped down the hallway towards Aira's classroom. She was almost at the door when a very tall man stormed out, practically knocking her over. Aya stared after him in wonder. The man's thick white hair hung to his waist, his bangs covering a cold, black eye. His face was cruelly handsome, its pale shade contrasting with his black suit. The cape fastened to his shoulders by an elaborate brooch billowed out behind him as he strode powerfully away.

Aya was puzzled by the strange person, but thought no more of it until she entered the classroom. Instantly, she could see something was wrong.

Aira was crouched in front of a fallen bookshelf, slowly picking up the scattered objects around it. At first sight, this would seem very normal, but for the shaking of his arms, and the redness around his wrists, like someone had gripped there too tightly.

" Aira." Aya called, wondering if she should intrude.

Aira jolted, and dropped the can of paintbrushes he had been holding. The can fell with a clang and the paintbrushes rolled every which way. He looked up, and Aya noticed the bruise on his cheek and the redness around his eyes. Tear trails streaked down his face and his normally smooth hair was wild and frizzy.

" Aya. Hey." Aira tried to smile. " You startled me." He bent over on his knees to pick up the paintbrushes, but his hands were trembling so badly that he dropped them again. " Oops! Clumsy me." He chuckled weakly.

" Hi Aira. Are you…are you okay? You look – " Aya hesitated, not wanting to go over any lines.

" Yeah, I know. I was in hurry this morning so my hair's all frizzy and I slept badly, so yeah, and – " Aira blabbed on.

" Aira." Aya interrupted, giving her teacher a look.

" I'm not fooling you, eh?" Aira sat back on his heels. " No, I didn't think so." He sighed.

" Aira, what happened?" Aya walked over and knelt before the young man.

" Nothing, nothing." Aira tried to brush it off. Aya looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" You don't believe me, do you? I always was a bad liar under pressure." Aira laughed, sitting back with one leg stretched out and one propping up his arm. What he said though, was in fact, a lie. Aira was actually an excellent liar. How else could he stop the suspicious questions of his friends and colleagues about his injuries? It was only under great emotional stress when his ability failed him.

" Tell me what's wrong. I was able to tell you, sort of, and it really got a load off my chest. I wouldn't tell anyone else." Aya persuaded, leaning forward on her knees. Her eyes were earnest, locked with Aira's.

" Did you – did you see that man?" Aira asked, not looking up from the ground.

Aya nodded, still looking deeply into Aira's eyes.

" That – that man. That man was my older brother, Keishii Namasaki." Aira lowered his head even more, his bangs hiding his face.

" Your brother? Kei?" Aya suddenly thought back to her other conversation with Aira. ' _When my father died there was still no respite from the pain. Kei made sure of that_.' Aya's eyes darted to the bruises on Aira's face and around his slim wrists. " You mean…"

" Yeah." Aira nodded painfully, wincing as he gripped his own wrists too hard.

" But that's – " Aya cut herself off, looking around at the scattered art utensils. She could suddenly envision what had probably happened. Kei had probably come in, surprising Aira. They would've talked a bit, Aya imagining angry words coming from Kei's mouth. He would've grabbed Aira's wrists too tightly. He must've gotten so angry that he knocked over the bookshelf and hit Aira before leaving.

" Please. Please don't say anything." Aira whispered, his eyes closed tightly.

Aya felt so sorry for her poor teacher. He really was rather young. Aya carefully put a hand on Aira's shoulder. " I'm not going to. Now, come on, let's get you cleaned up." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Aira sniffed and dabbed his eyes with his sleeve. " You're right. I'm being silly." He slowly stood up, straightening his clothes.

Aya fished around in her pockets, and finally pulled out a comb. She walked over to the sink and wet the comb, going back to Aira after she had done so. She gently combed through the tangles in his hair, often returning to the sink. Finally, she undid the ribbon on her own braid, and tied it around Aira's hair, making a horsetail.

Meanwhile, Aira had been washing his face with a damp towel, and applying some cover-up to his cheek until the bruise was no longer visible.

After that was all finished, Aya examined Aira's wrists. " I don't know what to do for these."

Aira stared at the inflamed area for a moment, and then leapt into the air. " I have an idea!" He ran over to the supply cabinet and took out two long strips of white cloth. He walked back over to Aya and handed her the cloth. " Wrap these around my wrists, tightly."

Aya slowly began to wind the cloth around.

" Tighter!" Aira commanded. When Aya complied, Aira hissed with pain.

" Are you okay?" Aya instantly stopped.

" Yeah. Continue. Keep it tight." Aira spoke in short bursts, his face contorted with pain.

Aya finally finished wrapping the cloth around, tying the ends into a small bow.

" There!"

" Thanks." Aira smiled despite the pain. " Why don't you sit down? Class starts soon." He glanced at the clock.

Aya nodded, smiling cheerfully.

-----------------------------------------

Aira drove home in his pale blue Porsche convertible. His forehead was furrowed with worry as he stared at the streets around him. He sighed, seeming unable to stand it any longer. At the next red light, he pulled a little silver cell phone out of his pocket and chose a number from the speed dial, holding the phone to his ear.

" Hello?" A feminine voice picked up.

" Hello Kirei. It's me, Aira." Aira said grimly.

" Aira? What's the matter?" Kirei could hear the unhappy tone in his brother's voice.

" Kei's back." Aira said shortly. He could almost see Kirei's surprised reaction.

" K-Kei? But – but he's in Russia!" Kirei sounded terrified.

" Calm down. Kei is here. He visited me today." Aira sighed, driving onto the highway.

" Oh my god, Aira! Are you okay?" Kirei had always been the most emotional of the three.

" Relax, Kirei. It's just a couple of bruises. He mainly just startled me." Aira reassured his brother.

" Okay. But what is he doing here? He wouldn't just leave his business." Kei was the CEO of a prestigious law firm.

" I really don't know. I hope it's just another one of his short visits. I called you to warn you. Be careful." Aira pulled into his spacious driveway.

" Thanks. I will be. Bye." Kirei hung up.

Aira clicked his phone shut and stared at the tiny silver communicator. He hoped Kirei would be all right. He always ended up with worse injuries than Aira.

-----------------------------------------------

Kirei walked home. His mind was completely occupied by one thought. Kei. The rose-haired young man rubbed his arm nervously. The last time Kei had appeared, he'd broken Kirei's arm.

Kirei heard something behind him and whirled around. There was nothing there. It must've been his imagination. He turned back around and started walking again. This thing about Kei was making him very skittish.

A distinct tap on the pavement sent Kirei spinning around again. Nothing. He took a deep breath, brushing his curly hair away from his face. There was no one there. Kei was not there! He tried to convince himself of this, but he soon found it was much easier to try and block Kei out completely. Don't think, don't think. Think about…cherries! Yes, he liked cherries. Kirei laughed nervously to himself, fingering the gold stud in his left ear. Funny how cherries were the first things that came to mind. The ruby globes were Kei's favourite fruit – no! No thinking about…Kei. Kirei's thoughts trailed off as he saw a pair of shiny black boots and the end of a silver cane before him. Kirei raised his eyes, following the pant legs, the black silk shirt, and finally, to Kei's smirking face. Kirei's heart almost stopped.

" Kei." Kirei breathed, frozen in place although his mind was screaming for him to run.

" Hello, dear brother." Kei tapped the silver cane on the ground deliberately. It was the same tap Kirei had heard several minutes ago. The pink-haired boy flinched at the sound; that cane was very painful when used the way Kei used it. The cane was solid silver, and long enough so that Kei could grasp under its snarling dragon's head easily, while the bottom still touched the floor.

Kirei quaked as Kei approached. The older man lifted the cane and whipped Kirei across the face with the top, one sharp draconian fang cutting a long gash in Kirei's cheek. Blood dripped from the dragon's mouth, making it seem more life-like that ever.

" I'm back." Kei laughed, the sound growing louder and louder until it echoed throughout the street and cut through the silent night.

-----------------------------------------

Please Review!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

This chapter has a tiny bit of Star Wars III spoilers. I never really liked SW before, but the third movie was cool! Poor Anakin!

I have three things to say today.

Number One: I've noticed that the number of reviews per chapter is sort of decreasing. If you read, please, please review! It's no fun writing for an invisible audience...Please!

But thanks to the faithful reviewers! You rock!

Number Two: Does anyone know Garland's last name? I know it was on the dub, but I forgot what it was...

Number Three: I need an OC character for Bryan. Please send in anyone you think would be good for him. I'm thinking mainly about someone who's very cheerful, or very shy. But please send anyone you think fits. Please include a full description, last names, origin, stuff like that.

Reviewers!

Crying Chocolat- Wah, thanks! -happy- This one has some fluff too! Yeah! I'll definitely take a look at your story. When I have time.-sigh-

Torri-Chiobie- Very evil! Die! And the pairing, well, we will see...-shifty eyes-

jadestar123- Hey! Are you new, or did you review last time too? I can't remember! I've reread these things so much that I get confused! Thanks for reviewing though!

Hippochick- Muhaha! About Kei, I never thought of it that way...but I guess he does look a bit like Voltaire. Just his bangs cover one eye and go down to his shoulder. Also, you have to remember that Kei's only 27 and very handsome. After, he's one of the Namasaki's!

cry of the wolf- Loved your review! It was so touching! Wahhhh!

Inoure- I'm sorry, it had to be done...-bows head- I get your name now! Hahahaha...yeah. Thanks about the compliment!

personne du monde- Totally. Heehee!

connie- Ahh! A new reviewer! -glomps- Ahem. Yeah. Thanks for reviewing! -smile-

Remember what I said in the important notes! Send in those OC's! Yeah!

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

The movie theatre was dark, rapt faces illuminated only by the flickering screen.

Aya looked over at Yuri. The light cast shadows on his face, making him look older, more mature. The front of his hair glowed a golden-crimson, while the back remained a dark garnet. Aya could feel her heartbeat quicken. Yuri was so handsome!

The Russian boy sensed her eyes on him, and turned around. Seeing Aya's gaze on him, he smiled shyly. Aya smiled back, resting her head on Yuri's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and returned to the movie, where Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker battled it out on the silver screen.

When the film was over, Aya and Yuri slowly filed out of the theatre, blinking at the sudden change in lighting.

" That was a surprisingly good movie." Aya admitted. She had never really been very interested in Star Wars, but she saw this one because she had a soft spot for Anakin Skywalker.

" I know. Star Wars has just taken on a whole new meaning for me." Yuri agreed, tying his hair into a low ponytail with a black ribbon.

" To think I used to laugh at the Star Wars fans." Aya sighed, pretending to be ashamed.

" You big hypocrite." Yuri nudged Aya, threading his fingers with hers. Aya giggled and drew closer to him.

" Sad to think that the whole thing was pointless though. He turned evil to stop her dying, she dies because he turns evil." Aya sighed for real this time. " Such a waste. And poor Anakin is so disfigured!"

" Shallow! All this time you liked him for his looks! For some reason, I feel incredibly jealous." Yuri clutched at his heart dramatically.

" You should." Aya joked. The pair dissolved into giggles before lapsing into a comfortable silence.

The sun was setting, and as they turned the corner, it cast long shadows and darkened everything. However, Yuri was less than preoccupied with the creepy atmosphere. His mind kept straying back to when Darth Sidious fitted new arms and legs for Darth Vader. Darth Vader was a cyborg. For some unknown reason, this idea both intrigued and repulsed him. A cyborg, Yuri wondered, unconsciously running his fingers across his bare forearm. He recalled his dream.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that it took a few minutes to register Aya's words.

" Oh my god, Yuri! Is – is that a body?" She pointed straight ahead.

Yuri looked, and saw a long figure sprawled in an alley a few feet away. Aya might have missed the body altogether if it were not for a thin, bloodstained arm, white against the grey of the sidewalk. The face couldn't be seen in the shadow of the alley, but it was pretty obvious the person was unconscious. Their raspy, shallow breathing could hardly be heard.

Yuri rushed forward, but Aya remained rooted to the spot. Something about those ring-bedecked fingers was oddly, horribly familiar. She began to take slow steps forward, fighting her dawning realization. It couldn't be, please, don't let it be…

" Kirei." She breathed, bending down on her knees. The man's hair was matted, and his whole body was wet, including his face. What kind of disgusting sewer gunk was he laying –

" Ahh!" Aya gasped, falling back. She had wiped some of the fluid off Kirei's cheek, and had seen in the dying light, her wet, red fingers.

It was blood that darkened Kirei's hair and clothes, blood that coated his smooth, once flawless skin. Even worse, judging from the growing puddle that soaked Aya's skirt, it was draining from his body quickly. Too quickly.

Yuri fumbled for his cell phone with one hand while the other searched through the man's pockets for identification. He pulled out a wallet and flipped through it, finally locating a driver's licence. " Kireshii Namasaki, twenty-five…hey, isn't Aira's last name Namasaki?" Yuri had been absent the day Kirei came in.

Aya nodded. " That's because this is his older brother."

" What?" Yuri was about to say more, but the line he had dialled on his cell phone picked up. " Uh…hello. I've found an extremely injured person. Please come quickly! I think he's dying! Yes, I'm on the corner of Elmm and Walkley. Please hurry!" Yuri ended the call and put his phone away, searching through Kirei's pockets again. He finally found a metallic lavender cell phone, and flipped it open, pressing several buttons.

" What're you doing?" Aya asked, pushing Kirei's bangs back with a trembling hand.

" Calling Aira." He pressed a final button and handed the phone to Aya. " Maybe you should talk to him."

Aya nodded, holding the phone to her ear.

" Hello?" A sleepy voice picked up.

" Aira?" Aya's voice shook.

" What? Aya? How do you have my number?"

" Aira, listen. I found Kirei, and he's seriously hurt." Aya began.

" What?" Aira was wide-awake now. " Where is he?"

" We've called an ambulance. We're at the corner of Elmm and Walkley."

Aira instantly hung up. Aya gave Yuri the phone back. " I'll stand out to flag down the ambulance." She said, standing up and walking outside the alley. Soon she could hear sirens, and before long, a car pulled up, bathing her in its powerful headlights. Several others followed it. Aya knew how she must've looked. Her fringed pink shirt was soaked with blood from the knees down, and blood covered her hands and forearms.

The police and medics ran up to her.

" He's in there!" Aya cried, pointing. They quickly passed her and carefully lifted Kirei onto a stretcher.

Yuri came up to Aya. " I'll go with him. You stay here and wait for Aira, alright?" His eyes never left hers.

Aya nodded numbly, and Yuri kissed her hard before jumping into the ambulance.

A few minutes later a convertible pulled up and Aira jumped out. " Where is he?"

" They took him to the hospital." Aya spoke quickly.

Aira grabbed her arm and pulled her into his car. He started up the engine, not bothering to put on his seatbelt.

There was an anxious silence as Aira drove. He gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles white.

" You know, you'll never get the blood out." Aya stroked the white leather seat, attempting conversation.

" I don't care." Aira said shortly. Aya didn't blame him for being agitated, but now she felt very stupid and callous for making the comment.

The silence was almost unbearable for Aya. She glanced over at Aira nervously. Aira was extremely tense. He stared straight ahead, hunched over the steering wheel, not blinking. Aya fidgeted, but couldn't think of anything to say.

Finally they pulled up in front of the hospital. Aira leapt out and ran inside without even turning off the ignition. Aya leaned over and pulled the key out, and as she got out she locked the doors. Then, she ran in after Aira.

She found him urgently talking with the receptionist.

" I need to see my brother! Kireshii Namasaki!" He half-shouted.

" Kireshii Namasaki is in ICU. You won't be able to see him for a while. I can direct you to his waiting room. There's already another young man there." The receptionist informed Aira, checking information on her computer.

Aira sighed impatiently. " Fine."

" It's in the E wing, room 84." The receptionist said.

" Thanks." Aira set off at a brisk pace.

Aya trotted after him, waving bye to the receptionist. She followed Aira down many hallways, through several doors, and on a couple elevators. The entire place was very clean and smelt like a combination of Windex and medicine. The only people Aya saw were the white-clad doctors and nurses.

They went through the last pastel door and entered a very plain room. The walls were white, and had a few landscape paintings on them. Plastic orange chairs were neatly lined up against the walls, with the odd round table here and there. A television was hanging from a corner in the ceiling, playing something about preventing heart disease.

Yuri was already there. As soon as he saw Aya his eyes lit up, and he bounded over, hugging her tightly, not caring about the blood that stained her arms.

Aira allowed him a few minutes to express his emotion before tapping Yuri on the shoulder. " What did they say about Kirei?"

Yuri pulled away from Aya, blushing a bit in embarrassment. His teacher caught him making out! But he composed himself and answered quite calmly. " The doctor didn't say much, but judging by his expression…I don't think it's so good."

Aira groaned at this and sank into a chair, burying his face in his hands. Yuri and Aya exchanged worried looks. They sat down on either side of him.

" I'm sure they'll be able to help him." Aya comforted.

" With modern technology, they can do anything!" Yuri added, smiling cheerfully.

" Thank you." Aira lifted his head, tears spilling out of his large silver eyes. He wiped them away, sniffing.

The three lapsed into silence. Aira stared unseeing at his hands, deep in thought. Aya flipped through a couple of the magazines that were on the tables, but they were all out-of-date and boring. She began to feel quite sleepy after an hour had passed. Yuri noticed her stifled yawns and walked over, sitting down and pulling Aya into his lap. Aya smiled sleepily at him and snuggled closer to his warmth. Soon her breathing became regular and she was fast asleep. The only sound in the whole room was the incessant ticking of the clock. Yuri was also beginning to doze off when the doctor appeared. Aira instantly leapt up. The young man hadn't slept at all. Yuri carefully nudged Aya, waking her up. She yawned and then slowly focused her gaze on Aira and the doctor.

" Mr. Namasaki?" The doctor asked Aira. Aira nodded expectantly.

" How is my brother?" He asked.

" He's out of the critical zone, but those were quite violent injuries. He will be sore for some time. He should also refrain from strenuous activity. He has a broken leg, and a couple of broken fingers. He pulled several muscles, and cracked quite a few ribs. The muscle of his left thigh was torn, and he almost broke his back. He nearly lost all movement in his body." The doctor gave Aira a stern look from behind his glasses. " And there is something else, but your brother requested to tell you that himself."

" May we go in?" Aira referred to Yuri and Aya as well.

" For a short time, yes." The doctor nodded.

Aira gestured to Yuri and Aya before disappearing through the green surgery doors. The two students quickly followed.

The first thing they noticed was a soft weeping. Kirei had his face covered by his sheets, and his shoulders shook slightly.

" Kirei? What's the matter?" Aira asked softly, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

The weeping intensified.

" Kirei?" Aya whispered, almost afraid. What was the matter?

" Kirei, please. What's wrong?" Aira pleaded.

Kirei took a deep, shuddering breath, as if to steel himself for what came next. He slowly removed the sheets from his face, his bangs hiding the upper half. Aira gently tilted his brother's chin up, and then gasped loudly. Aya smothered a cry, and Yuri held her closer.

On Kirei's face was a long diagonal scar. But that wasn't what had shocked everyone. No, it was because although they were rimmed with red, Kirei's eyes were dull and pale, as if there was a shroud over them.

Kireshii Namasaki was blind.

----------------------------------------

Please, please review!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Wah! I love you guys! (Reviewers, that is) You're so nice to me! Twelve reviews for the last chapter! Wahh! -teary eyes-

Anyway, I used one of my friend's OCs for Bryan. There weren't alot of OCs submitted...

Torri-Chiobie- Don't cry! But, I can't guarantee anything. Or that'll give away the plot: )

cry of the wolf- I know! It was so sad! Thanks a whole bunch for what you wrote! It was very touching! -sniff-

Morte Giver- I'm sorry for not using your OC. She was so complicated...my brain couldn't handle it...Sorry! But thanks for reviewing! Hmmm...I guess the ending was dramatic. But I explain why he goes blind in this chapter.

beckylose- Wah! New reviewer! -dances a jig- ...Ahem...Thanks for the compliments! Wow, I'm getting a swelled head...I don't know who Anthony Horowitz is, but I'm glad you like me so much! Yeah, I knew Kirei meant beautiful. I was going for that. I heard somewhere that Airashii meant beautiful too...Heehee!

connie- Thanks! Your theory was interesting, but Nikita is Yuri's real dad. It took me a while to figure out what you were talking about though...

Jezza-jay- Thanks a whole bunch! Sorry for not using your OC!

Hippochick- You did? But- but...they're brothers! Kei will eventually pay...karma! Muahahah-ahem. Stars Wars was so cool! Anakin! Yay! About the continuing english in university? ...I'm not even in high school yet...I will be next year though! -smile-

Melitot Proud Eye- Wahhh! Poor Anakin! It was totally sad when Obi-wan was yelling at him...-sobs- ButI have to stop crying to answer the rest of your review. The comparison was done by accident, actually...Ehehee...-sheepish smile- Ooh! I love Kerrie-chan! She's such a brilllant writer! It's too hard to portray Liika though...-sigh- Anyway, I'll update soon! You reviewing makes my day! Such a nice long review! ...Anakin! -starts crying again-

Melitot Proud Eye- Wow, another one from you? Yeah...scary dream. Anyway, about the Aira-Kei thing, Aira lived like this his whole life, seeing as his mother died when he was born. So he's used to this, and never thought about rebelling. Also, he's physically pathetic...Yuri will be back to himself soon! In about like four chapters...

K'onix- Thanks! I know, like poor Kirei!

personne du monde- Heehee! Thanks!

Glimmern-glitas- I know! I hate it when your computer gets messed up. School is almost starting? But...it's June. I'm so confused...

Anyway, enjoy!

------------------------------------------

" Kirei! No!" Aira cried helplessly, holding his brother tightly to his chest. Kirei clutched Aira's shirt, his thin body shaking violently from dry, heaving sobs.

" I suppose you've heard?" The doctor sighed from behind them. He had come into the room unnoticed.

" Isn't there anything you can do?" Aira practically begged, his eyes full of unshed tears.

" Well, the blindness was caused by his head injury. It seems that the impact disconnected his optic nerves. I don't know for sure if we can fix this, but we can certainly try." The doctor explained sympathetically.

" Do it! Money is not an object." Aira replied instantly.

" It's not that simple. If the operation does not go well, your brother could be forever blind. There is a small chance that his sight will get better on it's own. But this is not certain. Also, we only have one chance to do the operation. If you don't do it soon, it will be too late. And his sight could never recover. You have two choices, and not one is easy." The doctor sighed again, polishing his glasses.

Aira paused. The way out he saw earlier came with strings. Actually, it came with metal chains. Opening his mouth, he spoke slowly. " What are the odds?"

" Well, the operation depends on the people performing it. With the staff we have, I'd say about…30 chance. To leave his sight as it is he would have a 25 chance." The doctor quickly calculated.

" I'd like to fly in some of the best surgeons." Aira said. The doctor nodded in assent. He then continued. " Good. Please get the best and tell them that it's urgent. Get them here immediately. You have my permission to operate as soon as possible."

The doctor nodded again and spun around on his heel, exiting the room.

" Are you okay with that?" Aira asked his brother. Kirei nodded tearfully. Aira then turned to Yuri and Aya. " You should go home. You have school tomorrow. Besides, I have everything under control. Thanks for everything. Here, take my car." The aqua-haired man tossed his keys at Yuri.

Yuri snatched them out of the air and nodded, gently guiding Aya out with him.

They left the hospital and drove home. Aya had been right. There were deep reddish stains on the leather seat she had sat on earlier.

----------------------------------------------

Bryan moodily stared out the window. Spencer was working, Tala and Kai were unreachable, and even Ian was busy.

He groaned, coming to an unsettling conclusion. He needed a life. Or at least new friends.

He growled, punching a nearby cushion with irritation. Before Neoborg he had been a perfectly solitary creature. Now he actually yearned for human company. Pathetic.

He sighed, standing and pulling on a black jacket. There was no point just sitting there. He decided to go out for a run.

Bryan was passing the fountain at the park when he heard someone cry.

" Give me my books back!"

Bryan turned and saw a group of teenagers cornering a girl. One held her books in front of her. Bryan studied the girl. She was the one who had shouted. She had pale green hair in a neat bun, although now strands were coming loose around her ears. She was dressed modestly in a brown pleated shirt and a green blouse. Her face was uncharacteristically flushed and her lime eyes shone from behind her thin glasses. Bryan recognized her as one of the people that attended Bakuten High. He didn't know her well, but knew she had a reputation for being very shy and quiet.

" You want them? Come and get them!" The boy with her books teased. The girl protested, almost bursting into tears.

Bryan shook his head and started to jog over.

Calypso Igumi could feel the tears coming as she swiped the air helplessly for her books. She tried desperately to stop them, but she had no control over her tear ducts.

" Aw, she's cwying!" The boy with her books pouted and spoke in a baby voice.

Calypso sniffed angrily. She was mad at both the boys and herself. She was such a wimp!

The boy opened his mouth again, but was interrupted by a deep male voice.

" Leave her alone."

The crowd parted enough to reveal a tall, burly young man with cold eyes.

" Who's going to make me?" The boy with the girl's books asked rebelliously, not bothering to glance at the interloper.

" I am." Bryan intoned, stepping in front of the boy.

The boy looked up, fear dawning in his eyes as he realized whom he was talking too. " K-Kryznetsov-senpai!" He stuttered, reverting back to his culture's honorifics.

" Yeah." Bryan nodded, glaring at the quivering boy. " Now, return her books and apologize."

The boy practically threw the books back. " Sorry." He ducked his head in a quick bow and ran off, his friends following close behind.

Bryan shook his head, staring after the boys. He then turned back to the girl, who was on her knees, picking up her scattered books and papers. Bryan waited until she was done, and then extended a hand to help her up.

Calypso blushed and took his hand, brushing off her knees. She looked down, avoiding Bryan's steady gaze, and pushed her thin glasses up her nose.

" Are you okay?" Bryan asked, his deep voice resonating around Calypso.

" Y – yeah. Thank you." She smiled shyly.

" Good. I'm Bryan Kryznetsov." Bryan held out a hand.

" I'm Calypso Igumi, Kryznetsov-senpai." She bowed respectively and took Bryan's hand. Her much smaller one was almost completely enveloped by Bryan's.

" It's Bryan." The Russian boy corrected.

" Y – yes. Of course." Calypso blushed again. She felt so stupid! Why couldn't she be normal? Her Japanese foster parents had taught her to be polite. Maybe too polite.

" Calm down." Bryan arched a brow at the girl's antics.

" Yeah." Calypso muttered. She felt like hitting herself. Yeah? God, that was a pathetic response. He must think her a total loser.

Bryan watched in amusement as Calypso became redder and more flustered. " So, see you around?"

" Y – yeah, see you." Calypso stuttered. Bryan smirked a bit before walking away. He found her nervousness very funny.

------------------------------------------------

" Party! It's my birthday!" Mariah cried, waving gold invitations in the air.

" Huh?" Aya looked up. She had been lost in her thoughts. Aira hadn't been at school that day, so they'd had a substitute teacher for art.

" Hello? My birthday? I'll be turning 16! It's my big party!" Mariah reminded, sitting down across from Aya.

" Oh yeah! Happy Birthday!" Aya laughed.

" Thanks. So, I'm inviting you, Emily, Yuri, Bryan, Ian, Kai, Spencer, Rei, Brooklyn, Oliver, Kevin, Lee and Gary. Wow, I need more girl friends." Mariah realized as she plopped the golden cards on the table. She handed Aya one.

Aya opened the card, and a little shower of sparkles and confetti fell out. The inside of the card was silver, with metallic cats prancing around the party information, which was written in gold. " Wow. These are nice invitations."

" I designed them. But my mom helped me make them. She's really talented." Mariah stared fondly at the cards.

" They're really nice." Aya repeated honestly.

" So, it's going to be in a week. We'll have karaoke, DDR, all that." Mariah practically bounced up and down in her chair.

" Sounds great!" Aya agreed, gift ideas running through her head.

" Someone having a party without me? A mock-hurt voice came form behind Aya.

" You're invited." Mariah laughed, handing the person an invitation. She still marvelled at the fact that Bryan actually made jokes once in a while. Guess it came from being with Ian.

The person opened the card, and a shower of glitter fell on Aya's head.

" Hey!" Aya spun around. Her nose was centimetres from a muscled abdomen covered by a tight black shirt .She looked up, and saw Bryan's smirking face. She pouted and tried to brush the confetti off, but some sparkles still clung to her silvery locks.

" Anyway, I have a favour to ask of you." Bryan walked around the table and sat down next to Mariah. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. Mariah leaned back and raised an eyebrow.

" Why?"

Bryan whispered with more urgency now, as if to convince her of something. Mariah listened intently and finally nodded.

" Alright, alright. I see where you're coming from. Being with guys all the time." Mariah stood up, with Bryan close behind. " I'll be right back, okay Aya?"

Aya nodded, and the two left. She wondered what they were doing, but decided not to ask, in case it was private. The curiosity was almost killing her though.

Bryan followed Mariah as she went up the stairs to the second floor of their school. " I'm pretty sure she's in early French immersion with Oliver." The rose-haired girl said. They soon arrived at a row of lockers.

Calypso was carefully replacing her English books in her locker, and taking out her lunch. She was the last one in the hallway because she was rather slow and meticulous about the state of her locker.

Bryan saw the person they were looking for down the hall, at her locker. He cast an eye over her. Her hair was in two braids that reached past her shoulder blades, and her grey pleated skirt was almost completely covered by her lavender sweater.

" Calypso." He called casually.

She turned, and almost dropped her lunch bag. " H – hi, Bryan." She nervously pushed her glasses up her nose.

" Hey." Bryan said, now in front of her. Calypso had to look up to meet his eyes.

" Hey! You must be Calypso Igumi! I'm Mariah Low. Pleased to meet you!" Mariah chirped, sticking out her hand.

" It's nice to meet you too." Calypso said shyly, shaking Mariah's hand.

" Okay, so I wanted to know if you'd like to come to my birthday party next week. It'll be my sweet sixteenth." Mariah had an invitation in her extended hand. It was lucky she had made some extra ones.

" Uh…" Calypso hesitated. She was unsure of the situation. She didn't even know this girl! She nervously looked at Bryan, who was behind Mariah. Maybe they were making fun of her.

" I'd like you to come." Bryan offered, noting Calypso's reluctance.

Calypso opened her mouth, but no words came out. She studied Bryan's and Mariah's faces carefully. They looked honest. But then, Calypso had been tricked before; being invited somewhere, and then no one showing up or something similar.

" Why don't you spend lunch with us? You can get to know us, and us you." Mariah suggested.

" Okay." Calypso agreed timidly.

" Great." Bryan felt a smile tugging at his lips.

---------------------------------------------

The laughter of girls carried throughout the yard, gold and silver bells, a waterfall, and crystal chimes mixing together to create a delightful sound.

" I completely agree, Calypso!" Emily howled, falling to the ground in her merriment. All the girls were in similar states of amusement, while the boys looked on, less amused.

Bryan was satisfied however, when he glanced at Calypso. She seemed to be fitting in well. She sat on the grass with her two legs at one side, hand covering her mouth as she laughed softly.

Aya was standing up, but was bent over in laughter. Mariah was snickering gleefully as she lay on the bench, clutching her stomach.

" You know, we are here." Rei interjected reproachfully.

" I'm – sorry!" Mariah gasped between giggles.

" No, you're not." Rei shook his head, but he didn't seem to mind.

" Laughing at our expense." Yuri tsked playfully, lightly tugging on Aya's hair.

Finally, the girls calmed down.

" So, are you coming to my party?" Mariah asked Calypso, back to business.

" Sure." Calypso smiled at her new friends.

" Yay!" Aya cheered. Emily joined in.

" Well, thank you. But I must return to class now." Calypso got up and dusted herself off.

" Bye!" The three girls called in unison, watching Calypso walk off.

" We'll leave too. You might laugh at us again." Ian joked, picking up his binders. Soon, Emily, Mariah and Aya were left alone.

" Come on." Mariah heaved and got off the bench. She started walking towards the school. Aya and Emily quickly caught up.

" Isn't this cute?" Mariah asked, starry-eyed.

" What is?" Aya raised an eyebrow.

" Bryan and Calypso! Duh!" Mariah rolled her eyes.

" We don't know if they like each other yet, Mariah." Emily warned.

" Bah. He may not be in love or even crushing, but he's interested in her, and that's enough to work with." Mariah looked up at the sky, a cunning smile on her face.

----------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

This is sort of a filler chapter...

How many ways do I love thee, reviewers? Let me count the ways...

Chibi Tomb Robbress- This is my answer to your last review. You did get my explanation, right?  
Yeah, I used to think Star Wars sucked too. I was like, ha! Star Wars nerds! Now I sort of am one...don't worry, it'll catch up with you eventually...you can't escape the Force! Anyway, I really like your OC. Too bad about not receiving your review sooner...

Inoure- Muahaha! Blind! Anyway, thanks so reviewing...KIT! I know your name! Hahaha!...I'm a little hyper today...

BrooklynBestCharacter- Hey! New reviewer! I love your name, Brooklyn is so cool! Thanks for reviewing!

Glimmern-glitas- Ooh...you're foreign! Cool! Thanks for reviewing!

Chibi Tomb Robbress- Hi again! Yeah! Me like Cally too! I wanna read your story about Dreya!

Crying Chocolat- I think Tala needs a break...so I gave the other characters the spotlight! -grin-

cry of the wolf- Awww! You're one of my favourite reviewers! I'll miss you! Muahahaha! I know your name! -goes into psychopath mode-

ariotlatio- Playing Cupid is fun! Not that I've had experience...

K'onix- Kirei could be fine...And the girls just said some regular stuff about male incapabilities. Thanks for reviewing!

Torri-Chiobie- I shall see! Thanks for reviewing!

Jezza-jay- Random...-snaps out of daze- Yeah, anyway, thanks for reviewing again!

Hippochick- I'm almost in high school! Wah, I feel so young! Are you in high school? Yeah! Calypso is popular! I know, I love the name too. It sounds so...Calypso-y!

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------

Aya rang Mariah's doorbell, holding a silver-wrapped present. The door was soon opened by two grinning girls.

" Happy Birthday!" Aya laughed, holding out her hands as she went inside the house. " Wow! You look very nice, 'Riah!"

" Thanks." Mariah giggled, pulling her knee-length sheer white silk flounced skirt. Her top was white lace, and had pink ribbon straps. Her waist was encircled by a pink sash that hung down on one side to her mid-calf, and her hair was in a high bun, with a pearl clip holding her bangs back on one side. Similar pearls glistened at her ears, neck and wrist. " You look great too."

Aya saw herself in the full-length mirror that hung from the wall. Her silvery hair was curled and framed her face. Her dress was one of those eighties clothes. It was green, and off the shoulder, while the skirt was cut at an angle. A wide, white belt trimmed with green hung on her hips. Large, plastic, white-and-green earrings in lozenge shapes dangled from her ears, and white-and-green plastic bangles were at her wrists.

" I'll take that!" Emily took Aya's present and placed on top of a small pile of gifts on the glass coffee table.

" You look fancy!" Aya complimented Emily, smiling. The redhead did look a lot more elaborate than usual. Her aqua dress was ruffled at the hem and sleeves, and a simple silver chain decorated her neck.

" So, is anyone else here yet?" Aya asked, sitting down on a white sofa.

" Nope. They should be here in a few minutes, though." Mariah checked her watch.

And so, a few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Mariah answered, and soon she returned with Calypso and Bryan. Calypso looked very pretty. Her pale hair was loose, and Aya realized it was actually naturally wavy. The shy girl wore a simple, yet elegant white lace lawn dress.

" Hey, glad you could make it!" Aya smiled warmly at Calypso.

" My pleasure." Calypso smiled softly.

" Bryan picked you up?" Emily asked, her eyes narrowed in speculation.

" Uh…yeah." Calypso nodded, a little confused. Emily and Mariah exchanged significant looks.

Bryan rolled his eyes, and pulling off his black coat, dropped it on Aya's head, for she was sitting on the couch, and that had been his original destination.

" Hey!" Aya pulled the coat from her hair and ran a hand through her curls. She glared at Bryan, who couldn't care less.

Calypso giggled, and gently placed her present on the pile on the table and looked around awkwardly.

" Sit down!" Mariah laughed, pulling at Calypso's hand.

Calypso blushed when she realized she was the only one left standing. She hastily sat down on a white cushion, nervously folding her hands in her lap.

" Well, looks like we just have to wait for the others." Mariah spoke after a while, kicking her legs in impatience.

------------------------------------------------

" Yay! Okay, I've set up the DDR! Who shall be the first contestants?" Mariah announced as she hooked up the final cable. Everyone had arrived, and after watching 'The Day After Tomorrow', they had decided to do something physically strenuous. Sort of.

" I'll go." Brooklyn offered, standing up and stretching lazily. He walked over to the Dance Dance Revolution machine and stepped on the first platform.

Mariah looked expectantly at everyone else. " Well?"

" I'll take you on!" Lee grunted as he got up, brushing off his pants. He took his place next to Brooklyn.

" Let's make this elimination. The winner stays and the loser is eliminated." Mariah suggested.

" Okay." Both Brooklyn and Lee spoke at the same time. Brooklyn allowed Lee to pick a song, and they began.

After a while, it became painfully obvious that Brooklyn was better than Lee. Lee kept stumbling, and was sweating quite heavily. Finally, it was over.

" Whew! I'm not good at stuff like this." Lee joked as he hobbled off the platform, wiping his forehead.

" Good game." Brooklyn said, a friendly smile on his face.

" Who's next?" Mariah acted like a game show host.

" Me! I'm going to show Lee up!" A small Chinese boy leapt up.

" As if, Kevin." Lee said dismissively, waving a hand at the emerald-haired boy. Kevin fumed, his violet eyes sparking. He quickly hopped onto the platform, and the game began.

It was over pretty quickly, despite the fact that Kevin was better than Lee. Unfortunately, there were just some steps that his short legs couldn't reach. Also, he'd picked a fairly short song.

" Not fair…biased against vertically-challenged people." Kevin grumbled as he sat down again.

" Ha ha ha! Your winning streak is over now, Brooklyn!" Ian declared, climbing onto the DDR platform.

He was thrashed in several seconds.

" You know, this is so boasting my self-esteem." Brooklyn grinned, lounging on the platform's bar.

" Shut up." Ian muttered, plopping down on a cushion.

" Hey! Sportsmanship." Mariah warned jokingly, raising an eyebrow at the violet-haired boy. " So, who's next? Gary?"

The large Asian boy was currently devouring the bowl of chips on the table.

" Hmm?" He looked up, mouth full.

" Do you want to play?" Mariah asked, her hands on her hips.

Gary shook his head, downing a can of Pepsi.

" Okay." Mariah shrugged. " Now what?"

" I'll go!" Aya volunteered, jumping up. " I love this game."

" Aw, that isn't fair!" Brooklyn pouted. No one was exactly sure what he was talking about.

Aya selected a song, and they started to dance. Brooklyn was doing considerably worse than before. It wasn't long before the machine declared Aya the winner.

" You let me win!" Aya accused, pointing a finger at Brooklyn.

" I had no choice." Brooklyn shrugged. " I can't fight you." He murmured, pulling her outstretched arm until she was next to him. He gazed deeply into her eyes. Aya blushed. She was very aware of the burning stares of everyone in the room.

" Uh – well, that's nice to know." Aya cleared her throat, moving away.

" What, you're going to use that against me now? I'm hurt." Brooklyn laughed, back to normal.

Aya remounted the platform, and Yuri challenged her.

Yuri had been apprehensive about the game, but he realized that the skill came naturally to him, despite him not ever playing it before. At least, not that he could remember. So soon, he won.

" You're too good for me." Aya sighed, leaning in for a brief kiss. Ian howled, sending everyone else into gales of laughter. Everyone that is, except Brooklyn. A flash of pain crossed Brooklyn's features, before he schooled himself and composed his face.

" Keep trying, you'll beat me eventually." Yuri patted Aya's arm, smiling. She sat down, eager to watch the game continue.

" Bow before me, for I am your god!" Rei laughed maniacally, jumping up. He hopped onto the platform and wagged his finger at Yuri.

Mariah shook her head in amusement. " Watch out, Yuri. Rei is good."

Rei was good. His natural grace and lithe form enabled him to pull off moves that made the others wince.

Inevitably, Rei won. Yuri stepped off, defeated.

" Yeah!" Rei punched his fist in the air.

" You are unnatural." Yuri gasped, remembering Rei's five splits in quick succession.

Rei just grinned and winked.

" Okay, who's next?" Mariah's keen eyes surveyed the crowd. The golden orbs landed on a figure trying to hide behind the coffee table, which was pointless, because the coffee table was transparent. " Calypso!"

Calypso slumped, having been spotted.

" Come on!" Mariah called, waving her over.  
Calypso slowly got up, shuffling to the DDR machine. Her face was burning up beneath the cover of her hair. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

As she mounted the platform, Rei gave her a friendly smile. She could only manage a shaky one in return.

" Why don't you pick the song?" Rei offered, gesturing at the machine. Calypso reached forward and almost fell over. Her face was bright red as she pushed the buttons.

The music started, and arrows began coming up on the screen. Calypso was so nervous that she fumbled the first couple of steps. But she soon got her stride and was doing pretty well.

The song ended, and the machine tabulated their scores. 'TIE' flashed across the screen.

" You tied?" Mariah gasped in surprise. " No one ties with Rei!"

" I'm sorry!" Calypso blushed. " I didn't mean to…"

" Don't worry about it. It's a good thing. Great game, by the way. Do you play at home?" Rei asked as he shook Calypso's hand.

" No. I do ballet though." Calypso said quietly, the flush ebbing from her face.

" King and Queen of DDR!" Mariah placed plastic crowns on Rei's and Calypso's heads. " Now, cake and presents!"

-----------------------------------------------

Mariah surveyed her presents. There were three left unopened. All the others had been really nice books, CD's and jewellery. She picked up Calypso's white-wrapped present. It turned out to be a beautiful iridescent rose scarf with gold tassels. " Wow! Did you make this yourself?"

Calypso nodded shyly. Mariah hugged her tightly.

" Thank you!" The neko-jin draped the scarf around her neck and reached for Aya's present. It was a gorgeous pink and white leather Hello Kitty purse with matching detachable cell phone holder.

" It's adorable!" Mariah hugged Aya as well. She then finally turned to Rei's present. As soon as she lifted the lid, a little white blur leapt out. The cutest white kitten was nuzzling Mariah's cheek.

" Oh my god!" Mariah squealed, cuddling the kitty. " I love you, Rei!" She hugged the flustered Chinese boy tightly.

" Look around her neck." Rei suggested, blushing.

Mariah looked, and lifted a thread-like gold chain from around the kitten's neck. Dangling from the chain was a gold cat twisted into a heart. The cat's eyes were dark rose quartz.

" It's so beautiful! Ahh!" Mariah shrieked. The kitten looked surprised at the sound, and jumped away, onto the couch.

Rei gently took the necklace from Mariah, and fastened it around Mariah's neck, removing the pearl choker she had been wearing in the process.

Mariah, still in her euphoria, kissed Rei loudly on the lips. Rei reeled back, shocked. Mariah blushed and giggled nervously.

" Wow! If giving a chick a cat gets that reaction…I gotta get to the pet store!" Ian whistled, eyes wide with surprise.

---------------------------------------------------

" Did you have fun, Calypso?" Bryan asked on the drive home. He glanced over at her, his hands firmly on the steering wheel.

" Uh-huh." Calypso nodded, blushing as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Her voice sounded croaky and disused.

Bryan snorted in laughter, and Calypso thought he was making fun of her. She tried to sink into her seat, staring out the window so Bryan couldn't see her burning face. Her hands were clasped so tightly in her lap that her knuckles were white. Calypso was deathly afraid that Bryan picking her up had been an elaborate joke. Her eyes glassed over and she bit her lip to stop it from trembling. She was going to cry, she knew it. She couldn't help it; Bryan seemed so nice and strong. If this was a joke…well, Calypso's slightly paranoid mind eagerly filled in the blanks.

They pulled up at her house, and Bryan undid his seatbelt, leaning over to Calypso's side. He'd noticed her tense form, and the occasional sniffing noises.

He carefully reached over and took Calypso's chin in his fingers, turning her head around. Her face was pale, and tears threatened to spill out of her large, lime eyes.

" Hey."

Calypso hiccupped; a couple of tears sliding down her cheeks.

" Calm down, hmm?" Bryan used his thumb to wipe away the tears. " What's the matter?"

Calypso hiccupped again, and tears started to flood down her face. " You're being so nice – and then – I'm so stupid – mean!" She babbled incoherently between her sobs.

" Shh." Bryan commanded. Calypso's sobs soon slowed down, and completely stopped, although hiccups still shook her body.

After Bryan had wiped Calypso's cheeks dry again, he leaned in and softly kissed her full on the mouth. Calypso was surprised at first, but slowly melted into the kiss. She relished the feel of Bryan's warmth, and his strong arms that held her so safely.

--------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Hello! Sorry for being a little late this week; I needed to finish actually writing the chapter. Anyway, I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK, since I am going on vacation. I'll be back next next week though!

Only four reviewers this time, but that's okay! A lot of you already explained that you're going on vacation.

Torri-Chiobie- I know! The pairing is so adorable!

Inoure- I felt that I needed some fluffiness. And my name is...Victoria!

Glimmern-glitas- Well, it may not stay Bryan and Calypso. It's just that Bryan feels protective of her. -smile-

K'onix- I know. I would've invited you...but this is all 2D.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------

Yuri drove into his driveway, and hopped out of the car. Mariah's party had been fun, and he liked the new girl. Bryan's girl. He snorted. Imagine Bryan with a love life! He'd thought all the girls were scared of him!

He walked up to the front doors of his house, his mind straying back to Aya. They'd set a date for the night after the next. He wondered where they would go. Maybe to the beach, he mused, unlocking the door. Stepping inside, he failed to realize something was out of place.

He was so absorbed in planning his moonlight date that he didn't notice someone else closing the door and locking it. It was only when Yuri saw those familiar black boots did he realize the depth of the trouble he was in. He whirled around, to see gleaming jade eyes before something heavy collided with his head, and he lost consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------

" Yuri is absent again? I'm going to have to call home." Aira said wearily. He'd returned to his job, and was taking attendance.

Aya frowned and leaned over to Mariah. " Where could he be? He wasn't sick last night…"

" I don't know. Maybe you should ask Kai." Mariah shrugged, not too worried.

Aya nodded, and turned her attention back to Aira.

After class, she remembered something, and went up to Aira's desk. " Aira, er…how is Kirei?"

Aira sighed, rubbing his temples. He looked so much older. " The operation failed."

" What?" Aya almost dropped her books in shock. " But – but…"

" I know. But they tried the best they could. I can't ask for more." Aira buried his face in his hands.

" Aira…" Aya hesitated, a hand outstretched. " If you need help…"

" I know, thanks. Now, get on to your next class, okay?" Aira's voice wavered as he tried not to cry.

Aya nodded, and left the class slowly.

As soon as the door closed, Aira collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably.

Outside, Aya was trying to get Kai to talk to her.

" Kai? Kai? Kai, Kai, Kai – " Aya was cut off by the aforementioned boy giving her an annoyed look. " Kai, have you seen Yuri?"

" No." Kai replied in a monotone.

" He's probably planning your date. That's all he does. Aya, Aya, Aya." Ian rolled his eyes. Aya mock-glared at him.

----------------------------------------------------

_He opened his eyes, his vision hazy. All he could make out was a single light in the darkness. Where was he, anyway? He waited impatiently as his other senses returned._

_He seemed to be on some sort of vehicle, judging by the occasional jostling of the room. He tried to get up – but he couldn't! He struggled, but it appeared that heavy chains bound his limbs tightly. He began to panic, fighting against the cloth in his mouth. Where was he? Was he being…kidnapped?_

_He struggled more fiercely than ever, fighting against his restraints. He was so engaged in his battle that he didn't notice the vehicle stopping._

_" Dear god, what did you do to your hair?" A soft, aristocratic voice asked mock-incredulously._

_The young man's head snapped up, searching vainly in the dark above for a face. All he saw was the silhouette of a tall man._

_" Don't bother. My identity isn't going to help you one little bit. In fact, you already know who I am." The man said, the smirk evident in his words. He reached forward, grasping a strand of the captive boy's hair._

_" Don't – touch – me!" The boy hissed through gritted teeth, trying to pull away._

_" Tsk, tsk. Touchy, aren't we?" The man laughed, but drew back. " Anyway, don't worry. You'll have plenty of fun on this trip. Or maybe just I'll have fun." The man cackled evilly._

_The captive boy felt a deep, sinking fear as the air rung with laughter._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aya flopped onto the green coverlet of her bed, staring at the phone in her hand. Yuri hadn't answered her call. She was really starting to wonder where he was. He'd missed the entire day of school. That wasn't like him. In fact, he'd had a big chemistry test today, one that he'd spent ages studying for.

She rolled over, idly playing with the design on her blankets. Thinking back to what Ian had said, she really hoped he wasn't planning their date. He knew she valued education first!

She pressed redial on the phone, and held it to her ear. Soon, it picked up, and played a message she'd now heard several times.

"_ Hello, this is the residence of Anika, Tala, and Nikita Valkov. We are not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_ Recited a softly accented woman's voice.

Aya hung up with frustration. After just lying there for a few minutes, she wondered whether she should just let it go. She was being clingy. Maybe Yuri had a doctor's appointment or something…

Although, he would've told her…no! She did not need to know every tiny detail of his life. He probably just had an appointment somewhere.

------------------------------------------------------

_He was in a doctor's office. Well, more specifically, a surgeon's operating room. The surgeons had strapped him to a vertical bed, and left him there._

_He fought against the leather straps, gnawing at the one in his mouth. He chewed until his gums were raw, and still the strap held. He leaned back, jaws aching._

_He lay there for so long, he completely lost track of time. The drugs being pumped into his system by several drip bags were making him woozy. The room seemed to whirl around and around, and he could feel the bile rising up in his throat. His head hurt, and he completely lost his balance. If he hadn't been supported by the straps he would've fallen over._

_Ages later, the door opened, and several white-clad people entered. The room soon hummed with murmurs, scrapes, and running water. His body had been tense when they had just entered, but the surgeons left him alone._

_To him it seemed that hours had passed, and he started to doze off. He was jolted awake however, when a surgeon approached him with a flashing scalpel._

_He suddenly panicked, and started jostling the upright bed. His fear grew to a hysterical extent and he started biting the worn leather strap again._

_The surgeon shook his head, and inserted a needle in the captive boy's arm, pushing in some liquid. The boy tried to pull away, but the straps prevented that. He could feel his body numbing, just like in his dreams._

_The surgeon approached again…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Aya stared gloomily at her closet. Yuri had been absent again today. She glanced at her watch. Five o'clock. She should be getting ready for her date, but she wasn't sure if Yuri was even coming. She hadn't heard from him at all.

She sighed. Five-fifteen. If she wanted to go on that date, she'd better change out of her bathrobe.

At five-thirty, she was waiting downstairs in purple shorts and a pink halter-top. She had no idea where Yuri was taking her, so she hoped she wasn't underdressed. After she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, she looked at her watch again. Yuri was late. Sure, it was only by five minutes, but Yuri was never late. He was never early either. He just arrived, right on the dot.

Maybe there was traffic? No, that was ridiculous. He didn't live too far away, and there wasn't much traffic at this time of day.

So what was holding him up? Aya couldn't think of anything that could have delayed him like this. She tapped her glossy nails against her thigh impatiently, looking around her living room. It was actually a little lonely in her house, with her parents out of the country. She sighed, picking up the remote and turning on the television. She flicked through the channels twice, finally deciding to watch some reality show. She became rather absorbed in the show, and it was only when it ended that she realized that it was six-thirty. Yuri was an hour late. If he were going to come, he would have done it already.

Aya sighed, switching off the television. She slowly crossed the room and climbed the stairs. She brushed her teeth, and changed, slipping into her bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin, and turned off the light.

What was wrong? Where was Yuri? What had happened?

-------------------------------------------------------------

_The boy sat alone on a bare mattress in the corner of a small, dingy room. The white wallpaper was peeling and yellowing, and the room had an odour of old medicine and decaying rodents. There was a rusty old bed frame in another corner, and the roof was leaking slightly. There was a puddle of suspicious liquid in the middle of the room._

_But the boy took no notice of any of this. He just stared blankly into the distance. His mind was no longer clouded by the drugs administered by the surgeons, so he fully understood what had happened, even if he couldn't really bring himself to believe it. One thought echoed in his mind. 'It's not possible.'_

_But he knew that, however far-fetched it seemed, it was possible. For it had happened to him. And the realization struck him dumb._

_Everything about the boy seemed faded now. There was only one time that was reminiscent of this, and that hardly compared to the depression he was facing now._

_His fiery hair, that had once been as much of him as anything, had become so limp and washed out, no longer the daring, devilish spikes it had been. His eyes seemed too big for his face, and their cunning hue was gone. They were now so pale they were almost white. Almost as if the quenching of his spirit had also destroyed his outer image. The proud, confident young genius had been destroyed completely, leaving only a shadow behind._

_He raised his arm and stared at it. He could almost see the wires and computer chips behind his deceptively smooth skin. This sudden scrutinizing brought up another change. He was thin. Too thin. He had been hiding it, but it was true. No matter what he ate, he was dropping pounds faster than he could weigh himself. He didn't know why this was happening; maybe it was a side effect of the nightmares. Which, he reminded himself, were more than just nightmares. But he was practically a stick, way past the anorexic stage. Even his skin seemed translucent._

_Tears started to slip down his face. He knew his father was cruel, he knew they didn't love one another. Heck, they didn't even like one another! But he had still hoped against hope that that wouldn't be allowed to happen. That his father would not remove his only son's humanity. But he was wrong._

_The door suddenly opened. His father stood in the doorway, smirking hugely._

_" Looks like they did a good job. It wasn't too much work; just fixing some malfunctions, repairing some broken connections, reactivating some sensors."_

_The boy didn't reply. In fact, he gave no indication that he realized the man was even there. Maybe if he pretended his father wasn't there, he'd really disappear._

_" You're looking a little under the weather though. But that's nothing we can't fix. After the mental conditioning, you'll be as good as new." The man continued. " Well, I'll leave you alone now." He left, closing the door. The click of the lock sounded, to the boy, like a dead man's knell._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" He's been gone for a week! It's like he vanished into thin air!" Aya said with frustration, falling into one of the armchairs that circled the table.

" I'm really worried, you guys." Mariah said, her brow furrowed with concern.

" This doesn't feel right." Emily added, sipping her coffee.

" Where could he be?" Ian asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

" You think he went back to Russia?" Spencer offered, rubbing his chin.

" Nah. The old him might've, but not this one." Bryan shook his head.

" W – well, maybe he regained his memories?" Calypso suggested softly. She had been filled in on the whole situation.

" Maybe." Brooklyn repeated doubtfully. " Kai? What do you think?"

The slate-haired boy looked up from the café's menu. He hadn't spoken during the whole conversation. " I think," he began carefully, " that the entire thing looks suspicious. Although he may not show it, he values intelligence above all everything, and would never skip a whole week of school. Also, he loves Aya too much to miss a date with telling her.

" Honestly, I'm worried. The old Tala could take care of himself, but not this one. He could be in serious trouble." Kai ended, solemnly looking at them all.

The silence between the friends was almost unbearable.

-------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Hi! I'm back from my vacation. Yes, I know this chapter is a bit short, which is unfair, since last week I didn't update, but this chapter is like the introduction to the main plot.

Hey, reviewers!

Torri-Chiobie- Yes...poor poor Tala...MUHAHAHA!

K'onix- Muahahaha! Bow in the face of my meaness! ...Yeah...Anyway, I'm very happy that you're happy in a sad way? -confused-

Glimmern-glitas- Thanks for the compliment! Me happy!

Inoure- Yes, I, Victoria, am evil! MUHAHAHA! Wow, that's like three times in four reviews that I've laughed evilly...Well, I wait for your next review, Kit. (Kit's a nickname, right?)

MONSA- Hi Monsa. Anyway, did you actually read the story?

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri had not reappeared. Having been gone for almost a month, his friends had alerted the authorities.

The police had forced their way into the manor and searched it. But they found no trace of any foul play. All DNA scans just showed Yuri entering the lobby and leaving it.

After searching his file, they saw that he often went on unannounced trips to Russia. They were unable to contact his mother, Anika, so they just assumed that was where he went. The case was closed.

Yuri's friends tried desperately to tell the police about his condition, but the authorities didn't listen. The kids were on their own.

-----------------------------------------------------

Aya glared at her phone in frustration, as if it was entirely the white object's fault. She was almost in tears. She'd called everyone she knew, but they had no idea where Yuri was. It was horrible, losing a friend. And Yuri was much more than a friend.

She couldn't give up. There was still the chance they could find the missing Russian boy. She picked up the phone again, dialling.

--------------------------------------------------------

_He was hooked to a sinister silver machine by several wires that were inserted in his skin. Probes were stuck to his forehead, primarily around his temples._

_A scientist typed a few lines into the machine and it started up, humming ominously. Brain waves flashed on the large plasma monitor. The computer analyzed the waves, and changed them into text. Now, displayed on the screen was the boy's every thought and emotion. The computer analyzed this by measuring his brain pulses, his heart rate and his blood pressure. This was very advanced technology, something the boy's father had been developing secretly when he was in the Soviet Union's Secret Service._

_The said man was examining the test, highlighting certain paragraphs. He cruelly went over every delicate detail of his son's life, sneering at the tender moments. It was an intrusion of the worst kind, like someone reading your diary, but only a million times worse._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Although they tried everyday to find their absent friend, they had no luck. This was probably because Tala had been so secretive that they really didn't know where to look. Kai had even hired a private detective, but it was no use.

" There's no trace of him." Everyone had said, shrugging, " It's like he vanished into thin air."

And there was a lot of stress in their lives already. Exams were coming up, Mariah's grandmother was ill, and Kirei wasn't showing signs of recovery and had been fired on top of that.

Kai slammed his fist into the punching bag. The heavy exercise equipment swung back lazily, and fell forward again. Kai shoved it back again, angrily.

He beat up the sand bag until his knuckles ached and his muscles were slick with sweat. He wiped his sweaty hands on his grey sweatpants, and then pulled off his fingerless black gloves.

Walking over to the opposite side of the room, he sat down in front of a fan. He leaned back, allowing the fan to breeze over his heated body, cooling him and making his muscle shirt stick to his defined torso.

Kai wasn't one to worry and fret, but that's what he was doing now. His best friend was missing, and only he knew what this could mean. No one else knew about Tala's complicated relationship with his parents. Only Kai fully understood the implications of Tala's disappearance. Kai had been the only one trusted with his dark secret, and he wasn't going to betray that trust. Not now. Not ever.

Not even if it would help find his friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_The redheaded man surveyed his work. He had modified the brain waves so that some memories were more prominent, some faded, and some were deleted altogether. He had even added some false recollections._

_The man smirked coldly, and deliberately pressed the ENTER key._

_The boy inside the tube jerked, his eyes fluttering open. The liquid drained out of the tube, and the boy stood, albeit a little shakily. The probes detached, and the boy stared out, unblinking._

_" Perfect." The man breathed, his eyes trailing over his creation. The boy was a bit thin, but a few days in the gym would rectify that._

_" This time I have done it. This time you won't be contaminated with those…friends…of yours. You will not even keep company with Hiwatari, understand?" The man addressed the last sentence to his son._

_The boy nodded stiffly, his new memories firmly in place._

_" Good." The man hissed, his jade eyes glittering in the dark._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month and a half since Yuri's disappearance now.

Aya stared glumly at her canvas. It was art class, but she couldn't think of a thing to paint. The stress of the last month was catching up. Kirei's blindness and unemployment, her boyfriend's absence, and Mariah's grandmother's illness. It really was too much for a fifteen-year-old girl.

She dipped a paintbrush into her paint pot, drawing it across the canvas randomly. A long red gash appeared, like a gaping wound.

" Aya." A soft voice spoke from behind her.

Aya turned and saw Aira. He was smiling a little, although the tearstains that were on his face so often were still there.

" You look a little down, Aya." Aira whispered. His voice was always low now.

Aya shrugged, looking away.

" Listen, I know the past weeks haven't been very kind to you, so I have something that might cheer you up a bit." Aira leaned in. " The doctor said that Kirei might be getting better. He can see fuzzy shapes now."

Aya looked up in surprise. " Really?"

Aira nodded.

Aya squealed, leaping up to hug Aira. She beamed up at him. " Soon those stupid people at Versace will wish they never fired him!"

Aira laughed. " Yes."

Aya giggled with joy, imagining the looks on the faces of executives at Versace. This was one of her faults. She enjoyed the revenge and humiliation of the people who had wronged her or her friends a little too much.

Suddenly, the door opened. Aya spun around, and almost screamed with delight.

Yuri had entered. Aya was about to jump him, when she realized something different about him. His hair was back in its regular spikes, and he was clad in tight black leather. His cool icy eyes surveyed the silent class, and he strode over to the jock table, sitting down.

Aya was shocked. He was just like how he was before his amnesia. In fact, he was probably worse, seeing as he was ignoring Kai and them.

" Uh…Yuri. How nice to – " Aira began, but was cut off by the young man's cold stare.

" I'm Tala Valkov." He sneered, his lip curling derisively.

Aira, Aya, Kai, and basically everybody else were taken aback.

" Uh…okay." Aira stuttered.

Tala turned back around, ignoring them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Hi! I know, I didn't post this yesterday like I was supposed to, but I was too lazy to type it up...I was busy reading Pretear fanfiction. Pretear is my latest obsession. Well, that is to say, Kei is my latest obsession. (Kei from Pretear) If you look at my bio, you'll see that...

After you read my bio, if you do, please think about if you really want to read stuff written by such a lunatic.

KEI!

Ahem. Anyway, yay, my reviewers are back! I've missed you!

Inoure- Are there seven or nine hells? I can never remember...So, if Kit is your nickname, what's your real name? -suspicious eyes-

brat-always-day-and-night- Yay! Thanks a whole bunch for reviewing!

Torri-Chiobie- Well, that was short...and to the point...

Glimmern-glitas- Yeah, I know. And it will get worse! Muhahahaha!

Windstar- Your review was certainly...interesting. The little remarks in the brackets were funny with the whole writing in capitals thing...

ariotlatio- I like the sound of that promise: )

Melitot Proud Eye- Whee! What a nice long review! You mean, Kai, right? Not Kei. Anyway, you pointed out a weak spot. -deflates- Well, I suppose that's good for me...

K'onix- ...Whoa...emotions running a bit high?

Anyway, enjoy, and worship Kei (Pretear) like I do!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Aya impatiently waited for class to end, glancing over at Tala ever so often.

When the bell rang, Tala strode out with the jocks, not looking back. Aya quickly gathered her books and ran out after him.

" Yuri!" She shouted. The boy was already halfway down the hall. Aya fumed and called again when he didn't respond.

Tala halted, and slowly turned around, the expression on his face deadly. " People at this school must be dumber than they look. You can't seem to remember my name is Tala Valkov." He narrowed his icy blue-turquoise eyes.

" Yuri." Aya insisted, her silver eyes full of hurt.

Tala moved so fast that all Aya saw was a blur before he had pinned her to the lockers, one hand at her throat. He gazed at her, his face impassive, but his eyes blazing with furious electricity.

" Yur – " Aya was cut off when Tala squeezed his hand, crushing her windpipe.

" I don't want to hear that again. Understood?" He hissed through his teeth, squeezing harder on the last word.

Aya nodded, her eyes wide. She gasped for breath, struggling helplessly. He was cutting off her air! She was choking –

Tala released her. Aya fell to the ground, gulping down precious oxygen. Tala bent down and leaned in, trailing his lips over the softly throbbing jugular vein in her neck. He followed it until he reached her ear. When he spoke, his breath was icy and sharp on her skin, much like his words.

" Good…don't forget." Then he pulled away, and vanished into the crowd.

Aya hiccupped, taking in deep, shuddering breaths. Her friends quickly reached her side.

" Oh my god, Aya! What did he do?" Mariah gasped in shock, helping her friend up.

Aya couldn't talk at the moment, as she was still drawing in air like a drowning woman. She just shook her head wildly, rubbing the bruise that circled her neck.

" Oh, Aya." Brooklyn clucked his tongue, wrapping her in a warm hug. Aya sniffed, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Brooklyn rocked her back and forth, muttering nonsense words in a soothing voice.

Kai had been observing the whole thing, and the whole time, something dark and angry had been forming on his face. He pushed off the wall he was leaning on, striding angrily towards his former best friend.

" Tala." He called, his voice deep and harsh.

Tala stopped and turned around, an annoyed look on his face. " Well, at least you remembered my name."

" What was that back there?" Kai jerked a thumb, gesturing behind him. He swore viciously. " I can't believe you! What the – " he swore again, " is wrong with you?" He was being a little emotional, but Kai couldn't help it. All the stress had just built up and exploded.

" What are you talking about?" Tala asked impatiently.

" My god, you know what I'm talking about!" Kai growled, glaring.

" I really have no idea." Tala murmured, inspecting his long, French-manicured nails. Yeah, manicures were a girl thing, but Tala didn't care. They looked so good on him.

" You – " Kai swore, shoving Tala. " It's not just Aya! Do you know how worried we were? And then you just show up like – " Kai had to stop talking, because Tala punched him across the face.

" Don't touch me!" He shrieked, his eyes wild.

Kai looked at his old friend in horror. " You're insane." He whispered, backing up.

Tala snarled menacingly, and turned away for the second time that day.

The hall had been silent, watching carefully with some trepidation as the scene unfolded. But now, they spoke. Murmurs rising like water running over pebbles, rumours were spread, gossip created. They jumped to conclusions, made assumptions…and so, high school life continued.

------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of running water was the only one in the girls' washroom. Aya splashed water on her face, getting rid of her puffy red eyes.

She sighed, turning the faucet off. She leaned against the counter, running the previous events over and over again in her mind. What had happened? What was wrong with Yuri? Could it be that after he regained his memories he realized he no longer wanted to associate with her? No, he would've still talked to Kai in that case…

The school bell rang, cutting off her thoughts. She sighed, walking out of the washroom. She was too worked up to think straight now.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Aya took notes mechanically, her mind being too occupied to concentrate on mundane subjects like fractions and molecules. She did decide on one thing, however. She was going to confront Yuri again.

When the last bell rang she slipped out without telling anyone. She had a feeling her friends wouldn't be too pleased with her choice of action.

Aya finally found Yuri. He was hanging with the jocks at the back of the school, puffing on a cigarette.

" Yur – Tala!" She called purposefully, switching names halfway through. She didn't want a repeat of the morning's events.

Tala slowly raised his head, his eyes half-lidded and dangerous, like a sleeping cobra's. " Yeesss?" He drew the word out, exhaling a cloud of white smoke.

" Tala, what happened to you? I know maybe regaining your memories changed your feelings about me, but what about Kai? Bryan? Spencer and Ian?" Aya cried, her hands on her hips.

" This isn't really about them. You really came out in hopes that I'll beg your forgiveness, and proclaim my love for you to the heavens." Tala smirked.

Aya flushed hotly. That wasn't exactly how she'd envisioned it, but the general idea was true enough. " Tala!"

Tala dropped his cigarette, rubbing it out with his foot. " Recovery from amnesia didn't happen, my father did."

Aya instantly forgot her anger. " Oh, Tala!"

" Shut up. I'm out of here." He scoffed, walking over and past her, striding to his car. " Don't think you know anything about me, because you don't. Not anymore." His car spun out of the parking lot, the tires squealing.

Aya didn't move. He was right; she really didn't know anything about him. But she knew who did. " Kai…" She breathed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

" Kai! Tell us what you know about Tala!" Aya demanded, storming into the Dubois coffeehouse.

Kai looked up in surprise. " Aya? Wha…"

" I know you must know something! You're his best friend, after all. I need to know what you know. I need to understand the circumstances before I go and confront him again!" Aya said passionately, determination blazing in her eyes.

" I don't – " Kai was cut off.

" Please! Tala told me…his father did something to him, and I'm sure you know what!" Aya pleaded, sinking into a nearby armchair.

" Kai?" Mariah asked, a question in her eyes. " Do you know something we don't?"

" I can't tell. I won't tell." Kai said simply, looking away.

" Please!" Aya said again, her hands clasped in front of her. " Don't you care at all?"

Kai remained emotionless, although something in his eyes flickered.

Brooklyn looked from Aya to Kai. His eyes hardened in steely resolve.

" Kai!" He said, his voice ringing in the air. " Tell us."

" You don't care." Kai scoffed.

" I do. Maybe not as much as you guys, but I still do." Brooklyn said quietly.

" And even if I didn't, I sure as hell care about Aya! She's suffering, Kai. We all are, in some way. It's not for you to decide Tala's future."

" Is it for you then? Can you handle knowing what I know?" Kai shot back, eyes alit with sudden anger.

" We're about to find out, aren't we?" Brooklyn replied evenly.

Kai glared, but relented, realizing Brooklyn was right. " Tala is…a cyborg."

---------------------------------------------------------

I know, predictable ending...well, please review!


	20. Chapter Twenty

I'm back! I know, my chapters are getting shorter...but they'll be back to normal soon, I swear!

Did anyone actually read my bio?

Reviewers! There were so many new reviewers this time; I'm so proud!

K'onix- That's okay, everyone is entitled to their crazy moments... : )

brat-always-day-and-night- I know! What a shock! Heehee!

FieryEyes- Thanks for the compliment! And about your question...well, maybe you just don't like sweets...but throwing up? Areyou by any chance anorxeic? Because that is not good for your health! But then again, we're all different.

kia twee- It probably would...I can imagine Tala shortcircuting in the shower...

Sugar911- I love drama too! Anyway, here's the update!

ariotlatio- Yeah...I really have to keep these people in character! Bad me!

windstar- Wow...nice long review...And I like your syndrome! It seemed very real! I was surprised when you said you made it up.

Inoure- Since you're not telling me your name...I'll just have to guess! Is it...Catherine?

Melitot Proud Eye- Ooh...you're in Italy? So many people from different countries...I feel so international! In Italy, do they pronounce it Kai?

FieryEyes- Hey! You again! Feel free to review as much as you'd like! -smile-

Jello-Is-Evil- I'll try to fit in some Bryan...Don't hate Brooklyn too much!

Glimmern-glitas- I know...But it's all part of the Grand Plot!

Well, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After allowing some time for the shocked exclamations of disbelief to recede, Kai explained exactly what he meant.

" His father meant for him to be the prototype. Now that he's succeeded, Nikita can make his own personal little army." Kai said grimly.

" And he just did that? I mean, if the experiment didn't work, Yuri could have died!" Aya was indignant.

" We're lucky it was successful." Kai nodded.

" But if he wants an army, he'd need other people, right? To do the surgeries on." Mariah furrowed her brow, thinking hard.

" He has other people. Bad news, Nikita Valkov took over a boys' orphanage last month." Emily looked up from her laptop.

" Arg!" Spencer slammed his fist on the table, making the coffee cups shake.

" That darn, blasted – " He swore in Russian angrily. " This hardly seems possible, but –" He broke off.

" It's like something out of a sci-fi movie." Ian joked weakly.

" I'd believe anything of that twisted, demented little freak." Bryan growled, his eyes smouldering. The Russian's large hands twitched, as if he wanted to strangle something.

" So…Yuri is basically a killing machine?" Aya asked, disbelieving.

" Basically." Kai sighed, running a hand through his hair.

" I can't believe that! Yuri couldn't have possibly changed so much! I won't believe it!" Aya leapt up, her eyes blazing.

" Aya…" Kai began in a tired voice. " We've known him for longer than you and besides – " He never got to finish his sentence, for Aya had dashed from the café. Kai shook his head, staring after the girl. He appreciated her sentiments, but wild plunging and random confrontations weren't what was needed right now. They needed to work things out, have a rational plan. Kai dropped his gaze. Aya would come to her senses soon enough.

Aya raced through the streets, heart pounding. She'd make them see. Tala hadn't – wouldn't – change! A good conversation would clear his mind. She's show Kai! Tala wasn't lost, not yet! Finally, she reached the Valkov residence. She sprinted up the driveway and hit the door with a loud thump.

" Tala!" She yelled, knocking. There was no answer. She looked around wildly, and suddenly saw that one of the front windows had its curtains open. Aya could see Tala calmly studying a mathematics text through the glass. A sharp anger filled her body. She knew he could hear her.

She hammered on the aspen door, noticing dark patches appear on the light wood. It was starting to rain.

" Tala!" She cried, hitting the door until her fists were red. " Yuri! I don't care what your father did to you! No one does! Please, Yuri! You couldn't have changed that much!" She slumped against the door, pressing her forehead to the wood. " I still love you." Her voice cracked. " Open the door!" Aya got up again, determination re-sparked in her eyes.

" Let me in!" I just want to talk to you!" She pounded furiously on the door with her raw hands.  
" I'll wait here forever if I have to!"

Minutes later, she dropped her fists. Abusing the door wasn't going to help. Aya carefully stepped back until she was in clear view from the room Tala was in, and she proceeded to wait. She planted her feet firmly, a stubborn expression on her face.

Tala was plainly ignoring the commotion outside, resolutely staring at the workbook in his hands, scribbling an answer down here or there. Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder sounded, and sheets of silvery rain washed upon the windows. It was really raining now, but Tala was oblivious.

Aya glared at the offending boy from where she stood, not noticing the rain that soaked her clothes and plastered her hair to her head. " I will wait." She muttered fiercely to herself, her eyes hardening. But her own steely resolve had no effect on the weather, and still the rain poured down.

Aya shivered involuntarily. The temperature seemed to have dropped several degrees, and the cold chilled her to the bones. But, amazingly, after a while, the chill was lifting! In fact, she felt quite warm, and was even a bit light-headed!

She giggled suddenly, delirious. She spread her arms wide to welcome the cool rain, spinning on the spot. But just as soon as it had begun, Aya's fit of giddiness stopped and she abruptly dropped her arms, burning tears coming to her eyes. She was insane, this was insane! Oh, she could pretend to be strong, but was she really? Was she? The pain in her heart seemed much more than she could bear.

No! Aya squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She couldn't give up yet! Tala could be saved! He would! A sob escaped Aya as she swayed unsteadily. He said he loved her…he said…

Aya's eyes fluttered open a bit before closing again. With a thud, she fell to the wet pavement.  
" Yuri…" She whispered. It was the last thing she said before the blackness over took her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In the pale morning light the form of the collapsed girl was clearly visible. Tala stared at her, his expression unreadable. Finally, his lip curled with something akin to disgust, and he stepped over her, walking down to the sidewalk. He didn't once look back.

A few hours later, Aya's eyebrows twitched. She groaned, slowly opening her eyes. The world swam in her unfocused gaze. With a great amount of effort she pushed herself into a sitting position, supporting herself with her trembling arms. Her head hurt; there was a distant pain throbbing in her temples.

So. He hadn't come after all. She had been wrong. It had been a lie. He didn't really care. Aya wasn't too bothered over this yet; everything seemed to be detached from her world. She grunted, shaking slightly as she stood up. Her clothes were still wet from last night.

She began to walk down the driveway, and away from the stately white house. Slowly, she picked up her pace until she was in a flat out run. She didn't know where she was going, just – just somewhere far away. Far, far away.

The surroundings began to blur, mixing into one bit strip of green and brown and blue. She ran until she was suddenly confronted with a bright splash of colour. Aya blinked in confusion. She was in the park where she had first found Tala, and there was a large neon purple elephant in front of her. And, on the elephant was…

" Brooklyn." She gasped, tears coming to her eyes. " Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn had been sitting on top of a plastic elephant when he heard his name. He had turned, and seen a pathetic sight. The love of his life completely wet and bedraggled, with scrapes on her elbows and knees, and wide, nervous eyes.

He quickly dismounted and looked at her in disbelief. " Aya?"

She ran towards him, taking him by surprise. She hugged him tightly, sobbing into his clean, white shirt.

" Aya…" Brooklyn murmured sympathetically, holding her just as tightly, rubbing her back. He didn't know what had happened, but whatever it was, he was positive it had something to do with a red-haired Russian boy.

Aya sniffed, clinging to Brooklyn for dear life. He was so warm and calm, so comforting. She looked up at him. So warm…She thought sleepily as his lips touched hers, soft as sunshine. She snuggled closer, inhaling the strong scent of honey and daisies.

_So warm…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Please Review!


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

This Saturday I saw Mamma Mia at the National Arts Centre. It was really good! I wanna see it again...

If you've read my bio recently, you will know I'm planning a sequel to Lethe...

ariotlatio- Muhahaha! Suffer...I know what you mean. To think this used to be a small five chapter scribble...-sniff-

K'onix- Wow...did you cry?

Inoure- Umm...Michelle?

Jello-Is-Evil- Yess...Tala very bad...

FieryEyes- Sorry! Me too, Imean,they're both so cool!

NorthernSky- Thank you! I definitely will!

windstar- Ooh...journalist...

Glimmern-glitas- -evil eyes- You shall see...

Torri-Chiobie- That's okay. Have fun on your holiday?

Melitot Proud Eye- Wow...what a long review...I loved it! Here we pronounce Kai like keh-aye, but really fast so it's one syllable. I know Tala as Tala...I think it's because Yuri is too much of an ethic name for Canada...just like Malik...Thank you for your compliments. -bow-

wind- Are you the same as windstar?

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya slowly tipped a few capsules of cold medicine into her hand, reaching for a cup of water with the other. Brooklyn had wanted to take her to his house to make sure she was okay, but she had refused. She needed to be alone and to think things through.

She had gone home and taken a much-needed bath. After she had some medicine for her cold, she was going to sleep. Maybe that would help her headache.

Aya downed her pills, and then put the empty cup in the sink. She slowly made her way upstairs, still feeling very detached about the whole affair. Her mind wandered as she slipped into bed, pulling the warm covers to her chin.

She shouldn't have kissed Brooklyn. It was taking advantage of him, and was definitely leading him on. Yet…she couldn't help to think that if she had to do it over, she still would've kissed him. He had been there, a strong figure in her time of despair, and she had wanted, needed some love.

Aya's eyelids drooped sleepily. There would be time for contemplation tomorrow. For now, she could rest…

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Aya's headache had doubled, and the room spun a little in her vision. Still, she got out of bed, sneezing, and put on the warmest clothes she could find. She was going to school today, if it killed her. Not going would've meant giving in to Tala.

In Aira's art class, Aya was quiet, keeping her eyes down and only making noise when she sneezed or coughed. She didn't dare glance at Tala, for fear of seeing mockery on his face.

Her fingers trembled as she picked up her pencil. Despite the thick clothes she wore, she was still freezing. She was starting to wish she had stayed in bed.

" Aya. Here." A soft voice interrupted her self-pitying thoughts. Brooklyn's warm smile and concerned eyes beamed at her, radiating as much warmth as he had yesterday. Aya felt him wrap his own white jacket about her. He must have noticed her shivers.

" Thank you." Aya's fingers tugged the jacket around her shoulders, a small spark travelling up her body when she touched Brooklyn's hands.

" Aya!" He admonished quietly, grasping her fingers in his hands. " You're ice-cold! You shouldn't have come to school today."

" I'm fine." Aya insisted, but she made no effort to tug her fingers free. Brooklyn's hands were very warm.

" Aya." Brooklyn gave her a look. He sighed and moved his chair right next to hers. Catching Aya by surprise, he slipped his arm around her waist, drawing her close.

" Brooklyn!" She hissed, wriggling in her seat.

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. " Calm down. You need the body heat. No," he shook his head firmly, " I don't want to hear another word. Now, get back to work."

Aya shook her head, but smiled in defeat. " Alright." She picked up her pencil and looked at her paper, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She had to admit; Brooklyn was warming her up better than her heavy sweater could.

Brooklyn stared at her fondly for a moment, before turning to his own work.

At the end of the class, Aira called Aya to the front desk.

" Yeah?" She smiled brightly, trying to ignore the giant doing a tap dance on her brain.

" I was wondering whether you'd like to visit Kirei today." Aira's smile was even brighter than Aya's. " He's improved so much!"

" Really? Wow! That's wonderful. I'll go right after school." Aya was delighted, and a little guilty. She had hardly given Kirei any thought these past few weeks.

" Great. Kirei will be looking forward to that." Aira beamed, satisfied. But then his sharp eyes noticed Aya's flushed cheeks and too-bright eyes, and how her smile had a bit of a grimace in it. " Are you okay? You were quiet in class."

" Oh! I'm fine! I thought you'd be glad that I'm quiet!" Aya replied a bit too quickly. " I just have a bit of a cold, nothing really."

" Uh-huh…" Aira raised an eyebrow, not convinced. " Well, take care of yourself."

" I will! See you later." Aya bounced out of the classroom. Outside, she leaned against the wall, massaging her temples. Her head throbbed like crazy. It was hard to act so cheerful when she felt like she was going to be sick at any moment. And the nausea was not just because of the cold she had.

Across the hall, Tala was all over a pretty blonde cheerleader. The noises they were making were audible even over the hallway chatter. Aya couldn't look at them; the pain she felt was finally rising up, choking her.

She looked up, and saw Tala's hands roaming all over the cheerleader. She spun around, forcing back tears. She ran into the nearest girls' washroom, heading straight for the sink. She clutched the counter, tears pouring down her face. The sounds of choked hiccups echoed in the washroom.

After a few minutes, Aya calmed herself. She shouldn't be so worked up. He didn't love her. He'd proved that last night. She turned on the tap, washing her face. She suddenly got déjà vu. The last time she was here had been because of Tala too.

Maybe she just wasn't good enough for him. The cheerleader, Kelli, was certainly prettier than she was. Kelli's skin was creamy with a golden sheen; her own skin was so pale she could've been dead. Kelli's hair was straight and the colour of gold; Aya's wasn't really straight, but not wavy either. And the colour made her look albino. Aya's eyes were pale, and too large for her face while Kelli's were a stunning emerald. And there was no point comparing their figures.

Aya sighed, shaking her head. Well, she wasn't going to think about this any longer! She was almost late for class, just because she was hung up over some guy! She'd promised herself not to let anything get in the way of her education. Her mother, Tian Mei Lin, had drilled into her the Chinese priorities of life, and education was right on top of that list.

Aya power-walked to her history class, a little disgusted with her own behaviour.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hi, Kirei. How are you feeling?" Aya smiled at the man softly. He was sitting, propped up by a tower of pillows. In his hands were a pencil and a sketchbook.

" Aya, is it you?" Kirei squinted, bringing her into focus. " Hey. I'm glad you came. And you brought your friend!"

Aya glanced at Brooklyn, who stood next to her. He had insisted on accompanying her to the hospital.

" Yeah, this is Brooklyn." She introduced, walking over and sitting in the chair next to the bed. " So, how are you?'

" Hello Brooklyn. And as to my welfare, well, I'm feeling much better, but I'm still pretty sore." Kirei sighed, setting down his book. Aya caught a glimpse of sketched coats and dresses.

" And your eyes?" Aya inquired anxiously.

" Much better. Right now, you're a blur of white and black, but the doctors say it'll clear up even more. But it'll never be as good as it used to be. Still, I'm lucky." Kirei's lips curved in a slightly bittersweet smile.

" I'm glad it's getting better." Aya said honestly, placing a hand on his arm.

" What's that?" She pointed to the sketchpad.

" Oh." Kirei laughed. " Just me being silly." He picked up the pad, and flipped through it. There were women clad in fabulous suits and creative gowns and men in dashing jackets and sweats.

" Those are really good, Kirei!" Aya's eyes followed the drawings in awe.

" Yes, but I have no output." Kirei shrugged. Aya knew he was talking about his lack of a job. Aya frowned and opened her mouth, but Kirei must have seen her expression and swiftly changed topics.

" But what about you?" He cried, dramatically plucking her sleeve. " If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a pretty young woman dressed like a crone."

Aya laughed, her good humour restored. " I have a bit of a cold…"

" One must never advertise their difficulties. Keep a proud face and strut like a peacock, even if you may feel like a sparrow. It will not do for you to display everything so openly." Kirei patted her cheek. Aya nodded. She knew Kirei only meant her cold, but what he said was surprisingly good advice for dealing with Tala. What he must have thought today, with her wearing such drab wools.

" You're right, Kirei." Aya agreed wholeheartedly, her eyes lighting up.

" Of course I am." His eyes twinkled as he turned to Brooklyn. " I love your sense of style…"

The rest of the visit was filled with laughter and excited chatter, and the two visitors were genuinely disappointed to leave.

Aya's spirits had been brightened considerably, and she left skipping, arm in arm with Brooklyn. She had shoved her pain into a dark corner and was now concentrating on completely enjoying life. She'd show Tala! She didn't need him!

------------------------------------------------------------------

The high-pitched strains of 'Carmen' sounded shrilly from Aira's bag. He pulled his cell phone out, eyes still on the road. He stopped the car at a red light and answered the call.

" Yes?"

" Aira. How nice of you to answer." A mocking voice spoke.

Aira's hands tightened, one on the phone and one on the steering wheel. His silver eyes hardened like diamonds.

" Kei."

" Yes, _c'est moi_. So, how is dear Kirei?" The caller laughed.

" How dare you speak to me of Kirei? How dare you, you sick, twisted little freak?" Aira snarled, furious. He had to dig his nails into his skin to hold his anger at bay. It wouldn't do to accidentally drive off a cliff in blind rage.

" How dare I? Twisted and sick, am I? You have become rebellious in my absence. Perhaps I should come and…visit."

Fear penetrated Aira's anger, but then he thought of what Kei had done to Kirei.

" Visit, then. You might find more than you bargained for."

" Is that a threat?" Kei sounded amused.

" Yes. I'll be waiting." Aira said coldly. He snapped his cell phone shut, ending the conversation.

Kei would pay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I'm so bad!

This chapter is dedicated to Encrypted Pseudonym. You sent me such a loong review! I was so happy!

Oh, by the way...

QUESTIONS FOR THE REVIEWERS!

1. Could you tell me inyour next review what country you're in? I mean, I've had review from Italy and England...Does anyone live in Canada?

2. If you live in Ottawa, Canada, are you going to go/already go to Colonel By High School? That's where I'm going next year...

3. Please give me a list of other animes you'd like to see a fanfic written about!

Now, reviewers!

Encrypted Pseudonym- You have no idea how overjoyed I was to get such a long review! I totally forgive you for not reviewing before! I'm glad you thought it was funny...because I don't really think it is...-sad- Oh well. Review more?

Torri-Chiobie- Well...he does get hurt...

windstar- Wow...you totally predicted stuff...are you reading my mind?

K'onix- Cool! You reread the chapter? I'm so happy! I like ice cream too!

Sugar911- Sorry for taking such a long time to update...

ariotlatio- I know. Just can't resist the bad boys!

FieryEyes- Yes...-weirded out a bit-

Inoure- I just like hurting my characters...Heehee! So, your name's Margaret? How does that relate to Kit?

blackkaosrose- Someone dying, eh? -suspicious smile- Thanks for the yo-yo!

Glimmern-glitas- Things in this story never stay that way...-mysterious smile-

Saphimire Karishnikova- You're welcome! I probably will continue it. You should continue yours if you have ideas.

That's it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Aya bounced into class with a smile brighter than Mariah's fluorescent hair. She'd taken Kirei's advice to heart.

" Wow, this is certainly a change." Emily smiled, taking Aya in.

Aya giggled sheepishly, looking down. Maybe she'd overdone it? Her shirt was neon pink and her skirt a bright, ruffled yellow. Colourful, artificial feathers hung from her braids and she'd tucked a fake green flower behind her ear. Assorted pieces of jewellery with large beads and carved wood clattered as she walked. She honestly looked like some Technicolor Native on drugs.

" Ah! It burns!" Mariah yelled, shielding her eyes as she came closer.

Aya threw a feather at her.

" I think I preferred yesterday's clothes." Brooklyn joked, coming up from behind. " But I'm glad you're feeling better."

Aya mock-curtsied, but as she tried to stand up she yelped. " Owww…my earring's stuck on my necklace."

" That's what comes of being tacky." Brooklyn laughed, bending forward to untangle the beads. His hand accidentally brushed her cheek as he worked, and he could feel her skin heat up.

" Thanks." Aya murmured, standing up properly.

" You're welcome." Brooklyn smiled cheerfully, pretending as if nothing had happened.

Mariah started to ask something, but someone rudely pushed past her. It was Tala.

" Don't block the door." He growled. Mariah hotly retaliated, but he paid no mind. As he passed Aya, she distinctly heard him hiss "tacky" at her.

Aya's eyes stung with hot unshed tears. She gritted her teeth and wiped a hand over her eyes, clearing them.

" As if you're any better!" She shouted angrily, sniffing. Tala ignored her, walking back to where he had sat yesterday.

Aya bit her lip in combined rage and hurt. Tala was so cruel! He could make her feel like nothing in five seconds flat.

" Ignore him." Brooklyn whispered, touching her shoulder. " That isn't the Yuri we know."

" I know." Aya spoke with difficulty, her voice cracking. " Thank you."

" Let's sit down." Emily came over, her wide green eyes sympathetic.

" Let's!" Mariah crowed, obviously trying to forget the behaviour of their former friend.

It was a distressing sight, Aya thought. People like Emily and Mariah and Brooklyn could ignore it, but the ones who had been truly close to Tala were much more deeply hurt. Some, like her and Ian, were trying to block it out and pretend he had always been an enemy. Others, like Kai, Bryan and Spencer were in denial, refusing to believe he was gone. In fact, despite Kai's cool words, they often confronted Tala. This very week those three had been suspended for fighting. They said they were trying to knock some sense into him.

" Aya, I want to show you something my parents got. Would you like to come over for dinner and a movie after school?" Brooklyn asked quietly halfway through the class.

Aya considered it, and nodded. Brooklyn's face lit up, but she wasn't paying attention.

Yes, some most definitely tried to block it out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Aira dropped by the local hardware store to pick up a few bullets. He wasn't sure when Kei would come, but he wanted to be prepared. Of course, he wasn't actually going to shoot his brother; the gun was just for intimidation. Aira sighed. As if Kei could be intimidated.

What had he gotten himself into? How could he possibly stand up to Kei? The white-haired man had been in control for as long as he could remember.

Aira drove home, and as he entered his house, he made sure to lock all the doors and windows, and to turn on the burglar alarm.

He carefully set the gun on the coffee table in the living room, and went upstairs to take a shower. He tried to reassure himself as he shampooed his hair.

It wasn't like Kei was going to appear tonight, he reasoned. The chances of that were slim to none. Yes, Aira decided, Kei would wait for some night in the distant future, when he was unprepared.

He had absolutely nothing to worry about. Aira rinsed himself off and pulled on a terrycloth robe, feeling much less anxious than before. He smiled to himself in the foggy mirror, and wiped off some of the condensation that had gathered.

Maybe he would watch a movie tonight. Aira's thought drifted off as he towelled his hair. Pasta and 'Gone With The Wind' sounded lovely.

Aira hummed the opening to the movie as he exited the bathroom, but a noise suddenly made him freeze.

The burglar alarm rang, shrill and high-pitched, making Aira's heart pound with fright.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Isn't it beautiful? My parents had it custom-made in Italy. They're known for their glasswork."

Brooklyn and Aya stood before the most exquisite thing Aya had ever seen.

It was a thin sheet of stained glass about the size of a desk, and it had a miniature world on it. One part of the glass had tiny trees rising up in forests, while the other corner was composed of planes of glass erected in mountains. Another part had been stained blue with tiny waves for water, and the last was grainy and yellow, like a desert.

The best part were the tiny glass creatures resting on the glass. There were minute merpeople and water serpents on the blue, unicorns and pegasi in the forests, dragons and gryphons on the mountains, and salamanders and a sphinx in the desert.

" Oh my god! This is so cool! Wow!" Aya gasped in pure joy, leaning in to examine a unicorn nibbling at a berry bush.

" My favourites are the pegasi." Brooklyn said, stroking a tiny rearing stallion with his forefinger.

" How come?" Aya cocked her head curiously.

" Because they can fly. I would love to fly. Away from everything…" A faraway look glazed over Brooklyn's eyes.

Aya felt uncomfortable, like she was intruding on something private. She looked away, studying the glass dimension. " I like that one best." She pointed to a particularly magnificent dragon figurine. It was amazingly detailed, with light glinting off every tiny, darkly iridescent scale. Its wings were spread and it reared up in anger. The same rage shone in its blank, jade glass eyes.

" I don't like that one." Brooklyn said quietly, looking down.

" What? Why?" Aya looked up from where she was scrutinizing the dragon.

" It…reminds me of something I'd rather forget." Brooklyn said slowly. There was an uncomfortable silence. Then he laughed. " Anyway, you can have that one."

" What? No, I couldn't accept that!" Aya shook her head wildly, but Brooklyn pressed the glass figurine in her hands.

" Take it. I have plenty more." Brooklyn gestured to the other frolicking dragons.

" Thank you." Aya said sincerely, gently holding the statue. " This must have cost your parents a fortune." She referred to the entire piece of art.

" Two, in fact. But it's for my eighteenth birthday." Brooklyn chuckled.

" What do your parents do, anyway?" Aya asked, holding up the dragon so that it caught the light.

" They're in the art business. My father owns a successful crystal and glass company." Brooklyn's gaze was on the glass world again.

" Amazing." Aya breathed, marvelling at how the black scales had a brilliant iridescent sheen in the light.

" Yes." Brooklyn replied absently, his unfocused eyes staring at the dragon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aira tried not to breathe too loudly, although it was hard when he was fighting off hyperventilation. He carefully put down his towel, and tightened the sash on his bathrobe.

Cautiously, he took a step forward, feeling extremely grateful for his thick, sound-muffling velvet carpet. He crept down the stairs, turning at every small noise, clutching the banister tightly. As he made his way down, he swore to himself that if he were alive at the end of this, he would keep the lights on in his house all night long.

He hesitated on the bottom step, reluctant to step off the safety of the stairs. His eyes darted around, searching the dark corners of his house for movement. He wondered if he should call out.

" Hello?" He whispered, afraid. His whisper however, was lost in the still blaring burglar alarm, and Aira sighed in relief, glad no one had heard him.

He stepped down from the stairs, and instantly winced, looking around frantically. The second his weight transferred to the floor below, a board had creaked loudly.

Suddenly, the burglar alarm shut off. The silence rushed in, reclaiming the night. The hairs on the back of Aira's neck stood up, and he could feel a cold sweat forming. The quiet was worse than when the alarm was on, although now Aira could hear very creak and rustle in the big house. He pricked his ears, listening hard for footsteps.

When he didn't hear anything, he lightly stepped on the thick carpet to muffle his footsteps, and he crept towards the living room. As he walked he noticed things about his house he had never noticed before. In the dark, the abstract sculptures and paintings looked positively sinister, and there were shadowy corners everywhere. Aira decided that after this, he was getting Kirei to live with him. It was just too scary alone.

The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, but finally Aira arrived at the living room.

He scanned the dark room carefully, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The furniture was unmoved, and everything was where it had been. All the DVD's and VHS's and CDs were stacked neatly, like before. The cushions were arranged in the same way on the sofa, and the coffee table hadn't been disturbed either. The remote, the bottle of water, the notebook and the gun were still there. Wait. The gun? Aira's eyes snapped back to the table. The gun! It was gone.

A deep, freezing terror set in. It was hard to breathe, and the air seemed stifling hot, even though he was horribly cold.

A cold snout of metal pressed to his temple. A voice cold as ice and just as sharp hissed into his ear.

" Miss me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

" What do you want to do?" Brooklyn stretched, placing his hands behind his head.

" I don't know." Aya shrugged, lying on her stomach next to him. They were on the living room floor, lying below the glass world.

Aya scanned the room, looking for something to do. She saw a bit of a black box poking out from under the television stand. " Is that a Gamecube?"

Brooklyn cracked open one lazy, jade-blue eye. " Yep."

Aya crawled forward and looked through the game discs. " Can we play a racing game?"

Brooklyn chuckled, getting up. " Alright."

And so, after a few minutes of setting it up…

" You know, Aya, you're supposed to drive on the road." Brooklyn commented wryly on her fifth defeat.

" Shut up." Aya said half-heartedly, pressing the 'try again' button. She couldn't understand it. She loved racing games, yet she sucked.

After another unsuccessful bout, Brooklyn set down his controller. " Remind me to stay far away when you've got your licence." He teased.

" Oh!" Aya flared in mock-anger. " Take that back!" She tackled him.

They rolled around on the floor in a serious battle of tickling, until they both gave up out of exhaustion.

Aya giggled as Brooklyn lazily tickled her again. He crouched over her, supported by his hands and knees. They were both panting, out of breath.

" You – give?" Brooklyn asked between huffs.

Aya nodded, not being able to talk.

As the seconds passed, as strange look came into Brooklyn's eyes, and a more serious expression appeared on his face. Aya became distinctly aware of the position they were in.

Brooklyn lowered his head until his bangs brushed her forehead. Aya's eyelids lowered slightly, and she tentatively licked her lips.

With that small motion, Brooklyn's head dipped, his spiky hair framing Aya's face. Her hands came up and threaded through his hair, bringing him closer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aira closed his eyes, trying not to move a muscle. His breathing was deep and slow, as if he were schooling himself not to panic.

" It's nice of you to provide me with a weapon." Kei continued. " But that's really making it too easy." With that, he tossed the gun away, the thud of its impact muffled by the carpet.

Aira spun around and backed up, his eyes wide with fear.

Kei tsked. " After your words on the phone, I really expected something better."

" G – get away from me!" Aira gasped weakly, pressing himself against the coffee table.

" I'm disappointed. I thought you would be a challenge." Kei continued to step forward, fingering his cane.

Aira's legs quaked, but he bit his lip fiercely, thinking of Kirei. He stood firm, but he clamped down on his lip so hard it bled, as he was using the pain to distract himself from the terror of the moment.

As Kei came closer, Aira's resolution gave out. He ran as fast as he could from the room, darting up the stairs and along the second floor's hallway. His breath came in quick gasps, his heart was beating so hard it hurt. He had no idea where he was going, but he needed to figure that out and fast.

" You can't run, you puff." Kei shouted, his voice coming from the stairs. Aira ran into the study, thought better of it, and slipped out again. He just stood there, like a deer in headlights. The fear was overpowering rational thought.

The opposite staircase! He'd go downstairs the other way, leaving Kei to search blindly upstairs! Calmer now that he had a plan, Aira stealthily travelled the length of the hall, turning the corner to see the staircase. Crossing over in a couple long strides, he was soon at the head of the stairs.

Just as he was about to go down, a hard hand pushed him. Aira tripped, and fell. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion; his body hitting each stop like a bag of bricks. Each impact painfully knocked the air out of his lungs. Then, he hit his head hard on the banister, and rolled off the staircase.

Aira groaned and gasped in pain, arching his body as he rocked from side to side, trying to breathe again.

" You can't outsmart me, you fruitcake." Kei's voice was different now, harsher, more menacing. The teasing, ironic edge was gone. Aira screamed in pain as Kei brought down his heavy silver cane. He thought he could hear his ribs crack. Each blow was like a whiplash, sending an arc of burning fire up his body. He struggled to stay conscious despite the pain.

Then, as Kei stopped and rolled his brother onto his stomach, Aira steeled himself, trying to gather enough energy to stand.

A horrible, scorching agony ran through him suddenly as Kei raked the cane's dragonhead down his back, the fangs tearing through his robe to lacerate his flesh. The fangs ripped and scraped in every direction, devouring his flesh. Aira knew if this kept up, he would die.

" I'm going to rip out your eyes, as I didn't seem to finish that job on Kirei." Kei hissed.

Aira's eyes snapped open, having been tightly clenched. He gathered al his strength, taking advantage of this momentary respite. He rolled away from Kei, hissing every time the gashes on his back touched the floor, and stood up. He was shaky, bowed over, and weak, but he was standing.

Aira heard the click of a gun being cocked. Kei must've taken the gun after all.

" Watch out." Kei whispered hatefully. Using the last of his energy, Aira hurled himself at his brother, knocking the gun from his hands. Kei fell, and the gun went off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya pulled away, gazing into Brooklyn's clear jade-blue eyes. She smiled, snuggling close, resting her head on his chest so she could hear his steady heartbeat.

Brooklyn stroked her hair and opened his mouth, but a sudden noise from the television made them both sit up. The TV had been left on after their racing matches, and a newsflash was playing across the screen.

Aya gasped, recognizing the man on the screen. It was displaying police cars and an ambulance, sirens full blast as policemen escorted a man in handcuffs to the car.

" Oh my god." She whispered, riveted.

A reporter's voice came on. " Twenty-one year-old Airashii Namasaki, a local art teacher, has been arrested for the murder of his brother, twenty-five year-old Keishii Namasaki, of Namasaki Law Firm."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Wah! I'm so sorry! I finished this on Thursday, but was too lazy to type it on Friday, and the next thing I knew, four days had passed! Wah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! -pulls Ritsu-fit- I'm soorry!

Ahem. Anyway, reviewers!

K'onix- Right mind? Riight...-looks around shiftily (is that a word?)- Suure...she's in her right mind...Cool! America! -sings-

Sugar911- Yay! You answered all my questions! I think you were the only one who did that...And you live in Ottawa! Whee!

Inoure- Cool. It must be nice knowing someone on the net...And Kitsune IS a cool nickname. I want a cool nickname...wah!

Torri-Chiobie-...Well, that was abrupt...but I got the point. Heehee!

Jello-Is-Evil- Ooh...juxtaposition...biig word...-shiny eyes- Ahem. Er...thank you for your kind thoughts?

FieryEyes- That's okay. My friends weird me out and I weird myself out so much I'm like weird-ness immune. Except to myself. Whee! Canada! My instincts told me to update sooner...but I was too lazy...-sweatdrop-

blackkaosrose- Whoa...Kei reminded you of Boris? Scaary...

connie- Yay! I'm unpredictable! Or unstable...or random...but I prefer unpredictable!

NorthernSky- Yesss...Tala must pay! Bwhahahah! ...Ahem.

windstar- Total unfairness! But it'll get better...eventually...

cry of the wolf- Wow...what a long review! Wah! You're so cool! -sniff- I'm so happy! You're so nice! WAAH!

ariotlatio- Toronto is cool! You can get anime stuff!

Apple Senorita- Well, at least you reviewed this chapter, eh? I'm glad you're back! And thanks for reviewing my SK stuff!

Glimmern-glitas- Tala and Aya...hmm...probably, yeah...

Ciel Of Light- Thanks! Don't worry, I will!

Wolfchilde- Woo! Thanks! I'm trying to make Aya believable! And...well, I'm not sure if the two stories are connected...I haven't thought that much yet...-sweatdrop- But that's a good idea!

DEDICATION:

So many nice people...I'm going to make this a multiple dedication! Dedicated to Glimmern-glitas, who's always been there, to Apple Senorita, who came back and reviewed my other stuff, to cry of the wolf, no one's ever said such nice things before! And to Wolfchilde, who made me feel better about my OC.

...That felt like a Grammy speech or something. I'm weirded out...

Anyway, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Did you hear?" Was the first thing everybody said as they entered the first period art class. The air was filled with exclamations and rumours, kids comparing all they had ever heard and suspected of their teacher.

" I can't believe it!" Mariah shook her head. " Aira? I wouldn't have thought he could've done it!"

" He couldn't have! There has to be some misunderstanding! I bet he was framed by that low-life brother of his!" Aya declared, clenching her fists in righteous fury.

" Aya, didn't you listen to the news? The police gathered at his house because the burglar alarm sounded, and when they went inside they found a heavily-injured Aira holding a gun over his brother's dead body!" Emily informed her. " It had to have been Aira who did it. Maybe by accident, but still."

" I can't believe you guys would turn on him so quickly!" Aya cried, backing away from her friends. " You didn't even know him!"

Hurt and indignation shone in emerald and gold eyes as both girls opened their mouths to retaliate. They never got the chance to speak, as the classroom door slammed.

All the students turned to see a familiar figure leaning on the classroom door.

" Kirei!" Aya called joyously, momentarily forgetting her anger.

" Hello, Aya." Kirei forced a smile. It was clear he was disturbed by the news of last night. He turned to the class, pushing his glasses up his nose. " I will be your new teacher in Mr. Namasaki's absence. My name, as some of you already know, is Kireshii Namasaki."

" What happened to your brother?" Someone shouted.

" Yeah, why was a murderer allowed to teach us?"

" You ever think of yourself in a mini-skirt?" A smirking Tala Valkov made the last lewd comment. Most of the class roared with laughter.

Aya could see Kirei was at the end of his patience. His delicate hands were whitened in barely suppressed rage and his golden eyes were narrowed. At the last sentence however, he snapped.

" Enough!" He shouted, crossing over to Tala's desk with angry clicks of his heeled boots. He slammed the books he carried on the table. " Do you think you're funny? Do you think you're brave?" Each word was a poisonous hiss. The class was silent, riveted by the change in their pretty teacher. His thin frame was trembling in rage, his skin whitened and drawn, and his eyes reduced to golden slits. His hair almost looked like it was standing on end.

Tala stared back evenly, a small smirk tilting his lips.

" Kireshii, what about a dress?" One possibly insane classmate joked, breaking the tense silence.

Kirei whirled around so fast his hair whipped Tala across the face. " Shut up! Did I give you permission to use my first name? No, it's Mr. Namasaki to you!" One manicured nail pointed dangerously at the boy.

Then, Kirei abruptly turned and strode back to the front of the classroom. " Turn to the chapter on Stonehenge in your book. Read it silently. I want a five-page essay on it by the end of the class. Those who don't finish can stay after school."

The class erupted in groans and whines, not used to that kind of work.

" Silence!" There was silence. " I was going to do something fun with you, but obviously you don't deserve it. Now work; the clock in ticking." Kirei crossed his arms in satisfaction.

There was a rustle of paper as everyone took out the required items. And even as Aya flipped to the chapter in the book, she couldn't help smiling. A quick glance told her her friends felt the same.

_You tell 'em, Kirei!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kirei had marked them hard on their assignment. Half the class had failed. Aya stared at the bright red 'B-' on her paper. She hadn't had such a low mark in ages. But she supposed it was to be expected. There had barely been enough time to finish the essay.

She sighed, sliding the essay back in her binder. There were more important things to think about. She made her way to the front of the class, where Kirei was furiously marking last week's homework.

" Hi." Aya bean cautiously, wondering if Kirei was still mad. He had been silent all through the class.

Kirei glanced up briefly, and looked down again. " Hey."

" Erm…" Aya looked for the best way to handle this situation. Her eye was drawn towards the painting Kirei was marking.

_'…your ideas are childish and half-formed. I suggest you reconsider your ideals, and actually try next time. You should also practice your painting. The strokes are weak and shaky…'_

Aya winced. Aira was never that critical. His suggestions always seemed like helpful compliments. Kirei was much harsher, Aya noted as Kirei scrawled a large 'R' on the painting's back.

" Are – are you okay?" Aya asked timidly, fidgeting.

Kirei wrote for a bit more, and then sighed. He looked up, pushing up his glasses. " I'm fine. The doctor said soon my eyesight will get even better, and I'll only have to wear a light prescription."

" That's great!" Aya smiled. " And um…I'm sorry about…you know." Her smile faltered and she looked down.

" Don't be." Kirei said shortly. " Aira won't be there long."

" Of course!" Aya nodded wholeheartedly.

" Don't worry yourself." Kirei thawed a bit, allowing a softer tone of voice. " It will be fine."

" Okay." Aya turned to leave, but she hesitated. " By the way, today in class…you were great."

Aya swore she heard a chuckle as she closed the door.

She walked down the hallway to her next class, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

" I knew he was no good. It's pretty lucky he got arrested. We don't have to deal with that puff anymore…"

Aya turned on her heel slowly, targeting the cluster of jocks and cheerleaders who were hanging onto Tala's every word. Her fists clenched and angry tears came to her eyes. She hated him. She hated the way that sneering voice came out of the person she loved. That arrogant gleam that hid the former caring shine in his eyes. She strode furiously forward, and before she knew what she was doing, she had slapped Tala hard across the face.

He froze, one hand lightly touching the flush that was spreading on his cheek.

" How dare you? How could you? You knew Aira! You knew he – " Aya broke off, sniffing.

A disdainful expression showed on Tala's face. " Standing up for him, eh? I always knew you were a teacher's pet. Tell me, what else did you do for him? There must be something that motivates him to give you such high marks. After all, it couldn't be your art!" He laughed cruelly.

Aya flushed at the innuendo. " Shut up! Aira would never! I wouldn't! How dare you?"

" I noticed you stayed after class again today." Tala continued. " Cozying up to the new teacher? What do you think he's going to end up as? A thief? An arsonist? A rapist?"

" Shut up!" Aya shouted, shoving him back. " You have no right to talk like that! You don't know anything! Just because you have no life – " She clamped her mouth shut as Tala burst into raucous laughter.

" You aren't exactly proving me wrong." He remarked roughly.

Aya was so red with both embarrassment and anger that she was practically glowing.

" Mr. Valkov!" A voice barked. Kirei was behind them, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. " Shouldn't you be in class?"

" Of course." Tala bowed mockingly. He sneered as he brushed past the teacher.

Aya blushed harder. She had no idea how much Kirei had heard. Stupid Tala and his dirty thoughts!

" You'd better get to class too." Kirei said pointedly.

" Yes! Thank you!" Aya smiled in relief, glad Kirei had not mentioned the confrontation. She ducked, and then, with another grateful glance, ran off.

Kirei shook his head. That boy…he glared at the floor, thinking of Tala.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

" It's nice of you to walk me there." Aya remarked shyly, looking up at Brooklyn.

" No problem. I'm just here for moral support." Brooklyn grinned, his hands casually folded behind his head. " Why didn't Mariah and Emily come?"

Aya flushed with embarrassment, looking away. She hadn't spoken to her friends since the little spat they'd had that morning. Aya wasn't about to talk to them until someone apologized, but it wasn't going to be her! She knew it was her fault…but she had difficulties apologizing to people close to her. All her life the other party had swallowed their pride first.

Brooklyn chuckled, realizing the reason for her silence. " You sure hold a grudge, don't you?" His tone was light, to show he didn't think any less of her.

Aya moved her head noncommittally, shrugging. Looking to change the subject, she stared at her surroundings. " Hey, looks like we're almost there!" She pointed to the rapidly nearing police station.

" Great. Do you think they'll let you in?" Brooklyn asked curiously. " In to see him, I mean."

" I don't know. They should." Aya said doubtfully.

They had reached the glass doors. Aya took a deep breath, pushed the door – and nothing happened.

" It says 'pull'." Brooklyn noted quietly.

Aya blushed and pulled on the door. This time it opened, and she quickly entered the station lobby. She looked around, surveying the clean, spacious place. She soon spotted a white sigh that read 'HELP'. She crossed over and joined the short line before that sign, with Brooklyn right behind her.

It wasn't long before she was facing a large man behind the 'HELP' desk. He was picking his teeth lazily, casting one eye on her.

" Yeah? What can I do for you?" He grunted.

" I would like to visit an Airashii Namasaki." Aya demanded bravely, stumbling a little over her teacher's full name.

" Oh yeah? Why?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, as if she were planning on smuggling in a metal file or something.

" I don't believe that's any of your business." Aya replied coldly, her real self hiding behind a mask of indifference.

" Well, I believe it is." The man growled. " Mr. Namasaki is under full guard. He is a murderer."

" Is not!" Aya burst out childishly. Failing under the man's harsh gaze she stammered, " I – I mean, innocent until proven guilty!"

" Nothing to prove. He was there, he had the weapon, and he confessed!" The man jabbed a greasy finger at her.

Aya opened her mouth hotly, but Brooklyn cut in.

" I don't believe that is relevant to her request." He flashed a charming smile. The man was not impressed.

" There's not a lot you two believe, is there?" He growled.

Brooklyn's features hardened. He hated boorish people like this man. " We are personal friends. Now, I think it is time you stepped aside." He firmly grasped the man's hand, tightening his grip.

" A – are you threatening me, sir?" The man raised his voice.

" Of course not." Brooklyn's smile was courteous, but cold. His glittering eyes never left the man's sweaty face.

" A – alright. But only for five minutes!" The man glared. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. This was no longer solely about Aya, but about his own, personal vendetta.

" Fine, just get in there!" The man roared, gesturing to the barred door next to him.

" Thank you." Brooklyn did a mocking little half-bow, and led Aya out of line.

" Thanks, Brooklyn." She smiled anxiously, watching the man be extra rude to the next person in line. " Are you sure you don't want to go in?"

" Yes. This is something personal for you. I shall wait out here." Brooklyn smiled, transforming his face completely. His jade-tinged eyes were warm once again.

" Alright." Aya wasn't sure if she preferred it this way, but she was grateful all the same. She turned and faced the barred door. She took a deep breath. What would she find in there?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

It's been so long! I just haven't had any time to type this! Sorry! School's started and all. I'm in high school! WHEEE!

I think this story's dragging on...

K'onix- Me too! And I understood what you said...I just answered weird...-sweatdrop-

blackkaosrose- I know, he is, isn't he?

ariotlatio- This took such a long time! Sorry!

FieryEyes- LOL! That's funny!

TorriChiobie- That's okay. Cool! Ottawa! I live there: )

ciel of light- Here you go!

cry of the wolf- WAH! You're so nice! -sniff- Sorry about taking so long...

NorthernSky- Yay! Thanks!

Glimmern-glitas- You had to wait even longer for this, eh? And you deserved it! Thanks! Cool! You read my Shaman King thing!

Inoure- YAY! CAKE AND A NICKNAME! I like it! In fact, Styx is the name of the sequel...

Hippochick- You're back! YAY! Yeah, I tried to involve Kai more here...Is this dragging on?

Wolfchilde- I like your name! YAY! One person for the Brooklyn/Aya pairing! Heehee!

Dedication:

Hippochick, my first reviewer, who FINALLY came back! And K'onix, who's always had some praise or criticism for me. Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya walked forward, and as she neared the barred door, it slid open silently, controlled by some unseen mechanism. She glanced at Brooklyn one more time, who offered her a reassuring smile. She stepped through the door, and it closed behind her. She was inside a white corridor, with doors much like the first lining the walls. She walked up to the closest one, and peered thorough the bars. There was a small hallway that opened out onto another room, and she could glimpse a jail cell at the back. A small, white-erase board next to the barred door read 'C. Roberts.'

Aya stepped back and proceeded slowly down the hall, her steps echoing softly. She read each name carefully, looking out for Aira. She almost missed it. 'A. Namaskai' was at the very end. Aya drew close to the barred door, wondering if she was supposed to talk from here. Luckily, the door slid open, and she was allowed in. The room past the barred door wasn't large and it was very white. There was a plastic white table, and four plastic chairs. A guard sat in one. When he saw Aya he stood.

" I'll give you some privacy." He jerked his thumb at the back wall, which had bars all along it, and a small rectangular room behind. Sitting on a bench in the cell was Aira!

Aya ran forward and clutched the bars. " Aira!"

Aira turned around, groaning slightly. " Hey, Aya."

Aya gasped; Aira was a mess! He had a cut lip, and there were a small row of neat stitches at his temple. A bandage was wrapped around his head, with more strips of cloth completely covering his chest.

Aira laughed weakly. " I know. I look pretty bad, don't I?" At her nod he shrugged, then winced.  
" Ow…shouldn't have done that. Anyway, this is nothing. I've had worse football injuries." He joked.

" You had a concussion, a split temple, two broken ribs and several bruised ones, and foot-long gashes down your back. You're lucky no organs were ruptured." The guard said dryly from near the far door. Aya looked horrified, but Aira laughed again.

" Like I said, I've had worse." He winked. The guard raised an eyebrow, and left. At Aya's furrowed eyebrows, Aira explained. " Relations are pretty friendly between the inmates and guards. When you guards someone eight hours a day, you get to know each other."

Aya nodded slowly, unsure. She carefully lowered herself into a chair, and stared earnestly at Aira.  
" Aira, what happened? Why are you still here? They have to know you're innocent!"

A dark, tired look crossed Aira's face. " I'm not."

" What?" Aya couldn't believe her ears.

" I killed Kei. Accidentally or not, I'm not sure. It's a blur. I think I did it only half in self-defence." Aira mused pensively.

" You're holding up well." Aya was surprised at the lightness in Aira's tone.

" I think I'm in shock." Aira replied almost cheerfully.

" If you were in shock, would you know it?" Aya was doubtful.

" Sometimes you do. Everything is very clear to me right now, but Kei's death seems distant. On, it definitely happened, but it seems…distant. But if I think too hard…" Aira's face darkened again.

" Aira…" Aya paused shyly. " What happened?"

Aira was silent. After a long moment, he spoke. " I went home after I bought some bullets for my gun. I was stupid and left it on the living room table while I took a shower. After that, I heard my burglar alarm go off. It was terrifying. Kei came, and he basically chased me through my house. He pushed me down the stairs and hit me for a bit. When he paused, I backed away, and he was going to shoot me." Aira took a deep breath here, before continuing. His voice was low and monotone and his eyes blank, as if he were reciting something. " It became confusing after that. I threw myself at him, and we wrestled for the gun. It was dark, and I hurt so badly. My fingers just kept clawing and clawing. Finally, I had the gun. Kei kicked me back, and stood. I just sat there, and raised the gun. It was all so rushed. Before I knew it, I'd pulled the trigger. It wasn't long before the police arrived."

Aya's heart went out to the guilty man, out to his entire miserable family. " Oh, Aira." She clucked, feeling her large maternal streak take over. She resisted the urge to pat his cheek or ruffle his hair.  
" I'm so sorry."

" Yeah, I know." Aira sighed, and he seemed to be himself again. " The trial will be in a couple days. I'm going to plead guilty."

" What? Oh no, you don't! It was self-defence!" Aya squawked indignantly.

" Yes, but – " Aira had the look of a martyr.

" Don't 'but' me! Kei is dead, and you can finally live your life! What would Kirei say if he knew you were doing this?" Seeing Aira was still not convinced, Aya burst out loudly, " I wish you'd stop it! Can't you be selfish for once? For heaven's sake, stop being so darn bloody…good!" She exploded, using the only 'profane' words in her vocabulary, 'darn' and 'bloody'.

Aira stared at her, surprised, but then, suddenly, laughed. He laughed until tears came to his eyes, mostly from his painful ribs. The sight of Aya puffing up like some righteous mother hen had been too much to bear. Aira shook his head, surprised to find that she made sense.

" Alright, alright." He nodded, waving his hand. " I'll take your advice."

Aya just stared at him, a bit miffed that he had laughed at her inspiring speech. But she soon smoothened her ruffled feathers and smiled happily.

" So, how is Kirei doing in my place?" Aira asked, smiling. But despite the smile, there was still an empty, cold ache in his eyes, and it pulled at Aya's heartstrings to see it. She quickly arranged a joyful expression on her face though, and proceeded to regale him with stories of Kirei's exploits.

Still, Aya secretly hoped Aira would soon heal. There was something missing in him, a twinkle that had been replaced by that blank ache. His were the eyes of one who had killed for the first time. His were the eyes of one who had gazed into the horror of his sin. His weren't the eyes of the Aira she knew.

And quite frankly, it scared her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm sorry, Aya. We shouldn't have said those things." Mariah sighed, guilty. Emily nodded in agreement.

" That's okay. I shouldn't have said what I did either." Aya smiled softly.

" Sorry."

" I'm pretty sure we can get Aira out." Emily looked up from her laptop, back to normal now that the tension had ceased.

" Really?" Aya was all ears.

" Yes. I'm positive I can dig up some similar cases. I'll also be rereading the crime laws. I'm pretty sure there's a loophole." Emily informed her, typing steadily.

" That's great!" Aya grinned, truly thankful. She looked over her friends; Emily's dogged perseverance, and Mariah's open supportiveness. She really was lucky to have such great friends. Aya's smile grew and she suppressed the urge to squeal and hug the two girls. Things were definitely looking up!

Aya leaned over to peek at the computer screen, but she almost fell over when the coffeehouse door slammed. She whirled around, and was faced with a very angry Bryan storming across the room. Mrs. Dubois looked at him disapprovingly from behind the counter, but he ignored it.

Aya raised an eyebrow. " Somebody's mad." She made sure to keep her voice low.

" I think he just broke up with Calypso." Mariah spoke in hushed tones as well, darting glances at the burly Russian, who was roughly ordering a drink.

" What?" Aya swivelled her head around in surprise.

" You haven't noticed, being busy with Aira and everything. And I watch people. They've been rocky for weeks." Mariah shrugged. " I'm pretty sure Bryan's fed up of Calypso's apologizing."

" Really? Ouch." Aya looked sympathetically at the fuming boy. " I can just imagine Calypso now." An image of a sobbing girl came to mind.

" Bryan doesn't like people who snivel and cry and stuff. Sure he might think it's cute in the beginning, and he might like being the knight in shining armour, but I think she's getting on his nerves." Mariah clucked her tongue. " She has to be more assertive if she's going to keep lover boy around."

Aya shook her head. All right, not everything was good in her world. She mentally tabulated it. Kirei's recovery was good, but Aira's arrest bad. Kei was dead, so that was good, and Aira had a chance of getting out. But Bryan wasn't happy, and…Aya hesitated to think. There was always Tala.

She absently listened to Mariah come up with matchmaking schemes. If Tala could come back to her, everything would be perfect. Brooklyn flashed in her mind, and she bit her lip unconsciously. She knew she was being horrible to him…but…it was so easy to close her eyes and pretend he was a very close friend. That like a favourite stuffed toy, he'd always be there if she needed him, and wouldn't mind if she left.

Aya closed her eyes. She was a terrible person. She knew Brooklyn loved her, and she also knew that if Tala called, she'd come running.

She was so weak…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bone crunched as the body was forced to the ground. Echoing smacks sounded as one repeatedly pummelled the other.

Kai's crimson eyes gleamed as he punched Tala roughly for the last time. He then straightened and stepped away from the prostrate boy, flexing his bloody knuckles.

Tala sat up, and coughed. Some blood splattered on the pavement, from his cut tongue. " This is – how you – show you care?" He spat out.

" It's called tough love, my friend." Kai smirked. " Maybe if I hit you hard enough, you'll get amnesia again!"

Tala laughed harshly, wiping the blood from his mouth. He gingerly inspected his shattered elbow. " You're doing a good job."

" Thanks." Kai shrugged. " You up for more?"

Tala stood up unsteadily, pressing a bloody hand to his temple. His head hurt like hell, and it was kind of blurring his vision. He groaned.

" Too bad." Kai lunged at Tala, knocking him back. Tala gasped and arched with pain when his head came into contact with the cement, sending a jolt of blinding pain through his mind.

" You are going to make me lose brain cells!" Tala snarled through gritted teeth, shoving Kai backwards with a well-aimed fist.

" That's the point." Kai huffed, preparing to leap forward again.

Tala could barely hear Kai. The thundering pain in his head wouldn't stop. He couldn't think straight. The pain mounted to an unbearable height, causing him to shriek with agony. The pressure that had built up in his mind exploded, making white stars blind his vision. Then suddenly, all the pain vanished, leaving behind a raw clearness that hurt. Thinking, just lightly touching that rawness hurt.

Kai watched in confusion as Tala screamed and clutched his head. He watched as the redhead's eyes clouded over, and then suddenly cleared. Tala looked up, whimpering.

" K – Kai?" He whispered, then winced as though that had caused him pain.

Kai blinked, surprised. He – he sounded like the old Tala! He furrowed his brow and reached forward, touching his friend's arm. " Tala?"

" Kai, I – " Tala grasped the other boy's forearm weakly.

" I'm here, Tala. What is it?" Kai whispered urgently, his eyes wide.

" Kai – " Tala's face contorted in pain, and then went passively blank again. Kai's heart sank as he searched Tala's eyes and found only the familiar coldness again.

Tala, in one fluid motion, straightened and hit Kai with a bone-bruising force.

But Kai only had one thought as he soared back and hit the pavement heavily.

Did Tala just…malfunction?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

...-sneaks in- Erm...I'm back? -crings from angry readers- I know, I know, I took so long...and this is a short chapter...-wail-

By the way, ALL REVIEW REPLYS EXCEPT DIRECT QUESTIONS OR CRITICISM WILL BE POSTED ON MY BIO PAGE, UNDER FANFICTION RELATED, 'cause I heard a rumour that you weren't allowed to reply in chapters anymore.

Thank you for waiting!

blackkaosrose- Aya's annoying? How? Like Mary-Sue annoying? Tell meeee...I need this kind of criticism!

Wolfchilde- Wahhhh! Loved your review! So long and interesting...Yay!

Kearia Hikari- Yay! A new reviewer! Yay! Yay! Yay!

cry of the wolf- Woah...I'm so happy you like it! Yay!

Dedications:

To cry of the wolf, who totally made me happy with her review, and to Kearia Hikari, a new reviewer! Yay! Love you guys!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Aargh!" An expensive china vase shattered, its pieces scraping the veined marble floor. Soon after, an ottoman followed, one of its legs torn off.

Furious, clawed hands sank into the leather sofa, and ripped chunks off. Stuffing, springs and butter-soft leather flew in the air. As a finishing touch, they pushed the sofa over, knocking it into a Venetian glass coffee table. The glass cracked and collapsed, jagged pieces digging into the velvet carpet.

Tala momentarily stopped, his chest heaving as he paused for breath. With another, half-hearted yell he ripped the silk curtains from where they hung. As they fell to the floor, so did he, flopping himself down.

Completely demolishing the $71000 living room had made him feel a bit better, but not much.

He was so frustrated! It had happened again! His mind had gone haywire. It was the same every time, the mounting pain, and then the raw clarity. It was the clear part that confused him the most. He seemed to realize some things, and to discover some things each time. But then he would return to normal, and it would all be a faint, escaping memory.

He would've checked with a doctor for a brain tumour, but for that memory. Something told him it wasn't medical.

Tala groaned, sitting up. The flashes, as he called them, happened about three times a week now. He cradled his tender head in his hands. He was going insane, he knew it…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai tenderly wrapped his sprained wrist in a bandage.

" You sure you don't need help?" Spencer bent forward, concerned.

" I'm good." Kai grunted.

" Are you sure?" Ian pressed.

" Yes!" Kai snapped. The room fell into a stony silence. Spencer and Ian sat back, their faces impassive. Kai sighed.

" Sorry." He said gruffly. The two affronted men nodded in acceptance of the apology.

" So, are you sure Tala had a relapse?" Bryan changed the subject.

" Yes." Kai nodded fervently. " I'm positive. I could see it in his eyes. And his voice." Kai lowered his head, his eyes shadowed.

The four young men were quiet again, mulling over the new information.

" So that means there's hope." Spencer broke the silence.

" Yeah! So we can get Tala back!" Ian stood up, a grin on his face.

" But how are we going to do that? After all, I don't even know caused the relapse." Kai mused, tapping a pencil against the table he sat before.

" Do you think it had something to do with you beating him up?" Ian asked wryly.

" Maybe." Kai was all seriousness. " But that's a risky method."

" Yeah. What if we cause permanent damage?" Spencer agreed.

" Maybe…" Bryan hesitated. The others looked at him attentively. " Maybe we can send things. You know, recall objects. Pictures that'll trigger his memories."

Kai nodded contemplatively. " That could work…"

" Where'd you get such a girly idea, Bryan? From Calypso?" Ian teased.

Bryan's face hardened and he hit Ian around the head. " Shut up."

" Oww…" Ian moaned, rubbing his forehead. " Learn to take a jok – ow!" Another smack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Can you stand still for a moment?" Kai requested roughly. The fangirls he and Tala used to make fun of squealed and posed. He snapped a picture. For the past two hours he'd been taking pictures of everything and anything Tala might remember. He'd taken photos of benches, trees, even a piece of gum they'd hidden under a desk. It was a little desperate, but it was all they had.

The Russian boy gruffly thanked the swooning girls, and went off in search of Aya and her friends.

" Really?" Was the reaction of all three girls at the news.

" A relapse?"

" Are you sure?"

" How?"

" I don't know, but it definitely happened. I'm going to need several pictures of you guys." Kai readied his camera.

" Yay! Tala will come back to us!" Aya cheered, not seeing Brooklyn's wince. He'd been standing there the whole time, his face blank.

Kai nodded and took a picture. He took about ten shots before he was satisfied.

" Great!" He showed a rare smile before striding off in search of Kirei.

" Isn't this wonderful, Brooklyn?" Aya squealed, clutching the front of the boy's shirt. Brooklyn bit his lip, his eyes shadowed.

" Yeah, yeah…it's great…" he said quietly. Aya didn't notice the tone of the autumn-haired boy, nor the darkness in his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikita stared at the objects on his table, his jade eyes smouldering.

Glaring at the last picture, one of a grinning silver-haired girl, he scoffed, and shoved the entire stack on the floor.

He was not pleased. His experiment had glitched. Tala was having relapses. He growled; this was not acceptable! But his scientists had warned him, if there was anymore tinkering on Tala's mind, the boy could completely break.

So all he could do was prevent further damage. It was lucky he had intercepted these photos. His son's pathetic friends actually thought they could 'save' him. Nikita snorted, slamming his palm on his desk. These types of obstacles had to be removed!

A slow smile crept over his face. Yes…removed…that would be the only way…but how? Seven dead teens would certainly arouse suspicion. If he could make it look like an accident…with perhaps…

There was a bridge on the other side of town being repaired. If he could make it look like they were just a bunch of reckless kids on a adrenaline rush…It would be best if he had a witness though, a spy, if you will, who'd tell the police what happened, and pretend to be a 'survivor'…

Nikita tapped his fingers on the table, rubbing his chin with his other hand. So, it'd need to be someone close to them…Hiwatari and Kryznetkov were out of the question. Boranov…no. Boranov, Mitchell, Low and Karishnikova were all too loyal! Nikita hissed. Parker was most likely out of the running too. He glared at a random spot on his desk. In the old days, people had been easier to bribe. Nikita blamed the change on television.

He swivelled around, turning on his computer. He clicked on a special program he had made, and scrolled through a list of profiles. He had an extensive database on every single person he had ever crossed.

He paused at a photo of a white-haired man. _Keishii Namasaki_. It was a pity the man had died. He had been quite useful. Nikita shook his head, keying in 'deceased' on the computer. Moving on, he dismissed the kind-hearted Aira quickly, and contemplated his harsher brother.

Maybe Kireshii could be persuaded to lead the kids to the bridge, with the release of Aira in trade? Nikita's jade eyes narrowed in thought, studying the face of the critical young man carefully. Maybe…he shrugged, mentally taking note of the second Namasaki brother.

Nikita had almost reached the end of his long, long list when the phone rang. He turned, his eyebrows furrowed quizzically. Who had this number? He ran a list of contacts in his head, but none of them should've been calling now.

After a moment's hesitation, the Russian man picked up the telephone receiver.

" Hello?" His voice was smooth and relaxed, full of cultured opulence.

" _This is Nikita Valkov?_" An unfamiliar voice asked.

" Yes. And who is this?" Nikita leaned back in his leather chair, twirling the phone cord in his other hand.

" _I am…someone who could be of assistance. With your son._"

" My son? What do you know about him? Who are you?" Nikita sat up, his voice accusing.

" _I am an ally._"

" Your name?" Nikita pressed.

There was a pause, then the mysterious caller told him.

Nikita's brow furrowed, trying to recall a face. It wasn't long before his features smoothened. " I knew your grandfather! Bastian, am I right? Wonderful man." Nikita chuckled. " This is a pleasant development."

" _I'm glad you think so._"

" In fact, this is perfect timing." Nikita snapped his fingers. " I have an idea that requires your help."

" _Really? I'm free whenever you are._"

" Good. We'll talk about this face to face." Nikita hung up, a smirk on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Slim white fingers replaced the phone, a small click sounding as it settled in its receiver._

_The hands reached for a small black book and a pen. Flipping to the proper page, they scribbled down a small note in neat, curvy letters._

_Setting the objects down on the desk, the hands folded themselves._

_It was truly in place now. There was no going back. The die was cast._

_The figure bit their lip, their hands tightening. Was this really necessary? Had this been the only way? If they went through with this…it they did…_

_It would be giving in. It would be completely destroying what their father had done._

_But…it also meant…the figure's eyes trailed over the photo of a very familiar person._

_If they could have that, then everything would be worth it. If they could…_

_Clear, light eyes darkened, a hint of madness and desperation in their depths._

_If they had that, nothing else mattered. They would do anything, anything for it._

_The now dark eyes glinted. Anything…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh...I hate myself. This is such a short chapter...and it took so long to post...-sob-

Well...Please Review!


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Whew! Took a while, eh?

This is almost finished! Whee!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai and the rest of Neoborg watched Tala carefully over the coming weeks, trying to see any change in him. To their disappointment, they saw nothing. The redhead was just as rude and distant as ever. The only change was that he often left classes, or never even attended, on the pretences of a headache.

" I don't see how it could've failed!" Bryan growled, slamming an open hand on the table before him. They were in geography class, supposed to be working on their new project. Instead, they were discussing their latest plot.

" Are you sure – " Ian was cut off by Kai's audible snarl.

" I am positive!"

The teacher gave them a disapproving look, and Kai continued in a softer tone.

" We've been over this. I know what I saw."

" I hate to say this, but how are you sure? Hope can make you see strange things." Spencer shrugged.

" Don't believe me. You obviously don't care. I can bring him back myself." Kai said coldly, abruptly standing. His chair was knocked back, and it slammed into the desk behind.

" How can you say we don't care?" Bryan stood too, his ice eyes glinting dangerously. His already considerable bulk swelled in rage, creating an intimidating figure.

" How? Well, I can open my mouth…" Kai trailed off, crossing his arms.

" That's harsh." Spencer rose with Ian, their eyes narrowed. It was three against one, but Kai was unruffled. He stared back evenly. The tension around the four was almost palpable.

" That's enough!" Their teacher had moved to their desks unnoticed, and stared them all down. " Sit down and stop creating a disturbance in my class. I expect you all to be using this time to be working on your mapping assignment."

Spencer and Ian slid down, and after a moment, so did Kai. Bryan bristled, but for some reason, looked towards familiar lime green eyes. Calypso stared at him from across the room, her eyes afraid, but her chin tilted defiantly. With a snarl, Bryan sat.

There were no more disturbances, but no working either. All four men refused to speak or look at each other for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, the teacher dismissed them impatiently. This was high school. If you chose to slack off, so be it.

Bryan stalked through the halls, instilling more fear in onlookers than he had in ages. The anger seemed to radiate off him in dark waves.

Reaching his locker, he opened it with such force it hit the adjoining compartments with a huge bang. He dug for his trigonometry books, but then dropped all his things in his already messy locker, closing it. It'd be better if he skipped. He was in no mood to measure cosines and tangents anyway.

About to head to the back of the school to be alone with his vodka bottle, he heard a commotion in a nearby corridor. Frowning, he took a detour to the arts department.

Forcing himself through the gaggle of drama, music and art students, he came upon a peculiar sight. He blinked, processing what he saw.

Tala was writhing on the floor, clutching his head so tightly his knuckles were white. His face was screwed up, and he was emitting small shrieks of agony.

But the oddest thing was Calypso. Yep, the green-haired girl was standing next to Tala, her face white and drawn, but determined. Her eyes were bright, and her hair hastily bound back. In her white hands was her leather clarinet case, which she was using to repeatedly bash Tala over the head with.

Bryan was dumbfounded. He never thought Calypso…He looked up to see Spencer and Ian push their way through, incredulous looks on their faces.

Bryan shook his head and strode forward. " Calypso, what are you doing?"

She looked up, fear evident in her lime eyes. " What he wanted me to do."

Bryan was pretty sure he was hearing things. " What?"

" He said the pain kept his mind clear. If I stop, he does it himself, and harder than I would." Calypso yelled over the noise of the crowd, tears showing in her eyes, her white arms lifting again and again.

" …" Bryan opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked down, wincing at Tala's high-pitched screams.

No one knew what to do. All the clustered people just stood, helpless and unsure. They looked at each other uncomfortably, hesitant before this show of mental instability.

Suddenly, the yells stopped. Tala crouched on the floor, panting heavily. Sweat shone on his face and arms, and soft whimpers came out of his pale pink lips. His eyes were wide, and like melted ice.

Bryan dropped to his knees, pushing Calypso out of the way. She stopped hitting the redhead, and just stood by, confused.

" Tala! Tala, are you okay?" Bryan whispered urgently, laying a gentle hand on the trembling boy's shoulder. Tala nodded with great effort, his mouth opening and closing in little exclamations of pain.

Bryan glanced upward, seeing Spencer push past a drama student dressed as an orange rutabaga to cross over to him. The big blond man bent, and gathered Tala in his strong arms.

" I'm going to the nurse's office." He said quickly.

" Stop!" Ian rushed over. " You can't. If the nurse diagnoses him, it'll bring other people into this."

Spencer sighed, halting. He knew Ian was right, they couldn't afford for the rest of the world to become involved. Who knew what would happen to Tala if his…'condition' were revealed?

" What're we going to do with him?" Bryan furrowed his brow in concern, looking at the shivering redhead.

" That…" Spencer cut himself off, unsure. " I don't know…"

" Tala! Oh my god, is he alright?" Aya came running up the hallway, passing a surprised art student with a sculpture of a phallus-shaped object in her hands. " I heard –" She stopped, panting.

The said boy lifted his head weakly, his translucent eyelids fluttering. " A-A…Aya…" He whispered, and his head rolled back.

" Tala! Oh, take him to my house! After all, he did leave some of his things there. You'll have a change of clothes and everything!" Aya exclaimed passionately.

Spencer and Bryan exchanged a look, and nodded, it seemed reasonable.

The two strong young men helped carry the unconscious boy out of the crowd, with Aya trailing behind. Bryan looked back at Calypso, and nodded impassively.

A bright smile broke out on her tearstained face, and her light eyes shone.

Maybe she had more spine than he had credited her with, Bryan thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His heart burned as he walked, each step jostling his bones and scraping his tender throat. Brooklyn was a wreck. He looked composed on the outside, but inside, his throat ached with unshed tears, and there was an enormous pressure behind his eyes. His chest was heavy and felt aflame with the guilt and heartache he carried.

He'd seen Aya's reaction to Tala's apparent recovery. He hadn't wanted to look; he told himself it was only platonic concern. But he knew it was futile to deny what was right in front of his eyes.

His eyes were glued to his white boots, watching his feet move forward, one at a time in a mechanical, standard fashion.

It looked like he was going to go ahead with the plan. After all, that was why he was here, skipping the last period of the day. Brooklyn felt a momentary twinge of regret; last period was science with Aya, and he was her lab partner. He would be missing out on a chance to be with her.

Brooklyn shook his head lightly; no, if he didn't do this, he'd never be with her again.

A cheerful white lattice fence soon entered his field of vision. He wearily raised his head, looking at the café he was supposed to meet his partner at. It was a quaint place, with outdoor tables, and a fence surrounding. Brooklyn looked around, but he didn't see his host. With a heavy sigh he opened the swinging fence door and sat down at a table nearest to the entrance.

A waiter was with him in a matter of seconds, brightly listing off the specials of the day. Brooklyn cut him off halfway, and glumly ordered black coffee, a drink he detested.

The coffee arrived in a chipped mug, with some spilt in the saucer. Brooklyn's clouded eyes stared into it gloomily, noticing the coffee grounds that floated on the surface.

He stayed like that for twenty minutes, until a shadow cast over him.

He looked up into cold jade eyes. A faint, bittersweet smile crossed his face. " Mr. Valkov."

Nikita grinned. " It's nice of you to wait. I was…held up."

Brooklyn nodded slowly. " Of course." His words slurred slightly together, as if the real part of him had withdrawn so far it was hard to form words. He sat slumped, wallowing in his future sin.

Nikita pulled out the chair across from Brooklyn, and sat down. " Your coffee is cold." He pointed at the untouched beverage unnecessarily.

Brooklyn said nothing, but straightened slowly, as if sudden movements would hurt his spine. His spiky bangs waved a little as he shook his head, clearing his mind.

" So." Nikita began after a long pause, running a pale hand through his fiery hair. " About our…" He searched for a word to put it delicately.

" Murder?" Brooklyn offered dully.

Nikita pursed his lips and shook his head. " Plan."

Brooklyn leaned back, an amused smile on his face. He was operating entirely on autopilot now, his consciousness huddled in a guilt-ridden heap in the darkest corner of his mind. " About that. I want the girl."

Nikita blinked. " What?"

" Aya Karishnikova. I want her alive." Brooklyn shrugged simply, threading his fingers together.

A faint crease appeared between Nikita's eyebrows. " That would…increase the difficulty of the situation."

" I can do it." The younger man said confidently.

" Hmm. The girl has ties to Tala." Nikita said carelessly, noting with interest the dark look that crossed his companion's face when he spoke.

Brooklyn's next words came out forced and gritted. " I can make her forget about him, especially if my idea works."

" Your idea?" Nikita arched an eyebrow.

Brooklyn told him, in lethargic, low tones.

" That…" Nikita leaned back. " Is interesting. It would certainly give me cause to send Tala out of the country."

Brooklyn nodded, and the two men leaned forward, working out the kinks in hushed whispers.

Across the café yard, behind a rose trellis, another shadow lurked. Cold mahogany eyes glared at the two behind slate bangs. The person had been too far away to hear anything, but the scene was incriminating enough.

Kai Hiwatari leaned back against the trellis. He'd followed Brooklyn out of school, disturbed by the odd look in the boy's eyes after the commotion at school. His instincts told him to go, and he did. And look at this.

Kai's hands clenched into fists. Brooklyn Kingston was going to pay for ever messing with his friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

I just HAD to get a chapter up before Christmas. Hopefully another one will come soon, as I'm on vacation now.

Just to avoid confusion, I'LL POST THE REVIEW REPLIES FOR THE CHAPTER WHEN I POST THAT CHAPTER. So you don't have to keep looking for a reply.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Aira was about to collapse. He staggered out of the courtroom, ignoring the reporters and the rest of the world streaming out the wide, open doors.

He was completely drained. Leaning on the side of the courthouse, he heaved a huge sigh. He hadn't completely recovered from his wounds, and the trial had been taxing.

At least he had won. He was free. Sighing again, Aira pulled at his hair, grimacing. He hadn't showered for over a week. His waves of aqua dangled before his eyes, limp and stringy.

"Aira." A gentle hand touched his shoulder. He looked back into uncharacteristically soft eyes.  
" Are you alright?"

" Kirei." A smile broke out on Aira's face. " Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

" Good." Kirei nodded sharply, back to his normal, critical self. Aira's smile turned rueful. He must look especially rumpled next to his brother. Kirei was extremely smart in a tailored lavender suit with his hair drawn tightly back. " Let's have lunch. You must be tired."

Aira nodded gratefully, and made to go. Before he could move however, a short man with a camera appeared in front of him so suddenly the man seemed to have popped up from the ground.

" Mr. Namasaki! If I could get some words about the trial? What did you feel when you pulled that trigger? What caused such animosity between you and your brother? Did you see despair in his dying eyes? – "

Aira's face paled. Kirei, upon seeing this, narrowed his eyes. His lips were pressed tightly together as he stepped in front of Aira.

The reporter stopped talking as Kirei glowered at him. He fidgeted, chuckling nervously and mumbling. The taller Namasaki brother sneered, looking frightfully like the late Kei, and pushed the reporter curtly away.

" Come on, Aira." Kirei said briskly, pulling his brother along with him. Aira looked back to see the reporter with a stain on the front of his pants. He would've felt sorry for the man, but after what the reporter had said…

Aira shivered, remembering that night. Everything had been so rushed and blurred; he'd pulled the trigger before he'd realized what was happening. He could still see Kei's onyx eyes glaring at him when he closed his own.

Aira was completely absorbed in his thoughts, not noticing stepping out into the sunlight, nor walking down the broad, white steps.

It was only until Kirei was tapping the steering wheel of his sleek lavender convertible impatiently did Aira realize he was standing dumbly beside the car.

" Are you getting in?" The rose-haired man arched an eyebrow.

Aira ducked his head, embarrassed. He opened the car door and slid in, buckling his seat belt.

" Where do you want to go?" Kirei asked casually, starting the vehicle.

Aira was silent at first, staring at his reflection in the rear view mirror. His oily hair and shadowed eyes were even more apparent in the bright daylight. " Can…we go home first? I want to shower…"

Kirei stared. Then a chuckle broke out. " Sure, sure." He shook his head, pressing down on the acceleration.

Aira wasn't sure what happened, but it had lightened the atmosphere considerably. A pure smile appeared on his face, and he felt much more cheerful.

Yes, now he could start his life again, and preferably with clean clothes and a haircut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya's brow was furrowed in concentration. She gripped her pencil tightly, lightly sketching in a line for the mouth. She gently curved the line, then coloured some of the space below it. Her head tilted as she examined her picture. It was of a Victorian lord. He had platinum gothic curls, and wore a collar of ruffled black lace. A hand propped up his chin, and he pouted and sneered with blackberry lips.

She smiled. She'd spent so long on the picture, and it'd finally come out properly!

Aya lowered her pencil to darken the eyelashes, and a voice suddenly sounded near her ear.

" Aya…"

The said girl squeaked in surprise and her pencil skittered across her drawing's surface. She whirled around. " Brooklyn! You scared me!"

" I apologize. I need to speak with you immediately. Please meet me on the roof of the school." The autumnal-haired boy was unusually serious.

" Brooklyn, what's wrong?" Aya instantly was alert, compassion in her light eyes.

" Nothing. Just come." And with that, Brooklyn slipped out of the room.

Confusion marred Aya's features, but she got up, glancing ruefully at her picture. There was an angry black line across the face of her Victorian lord.

With a sigh, she left the art room, making her way to the stairs.

Climbing the dingy, deserted steps, she soon came upon Mariah and Emily.

" Hey, what are you doing here?" Mariah frowned in confusion. " You don't usually come here."

" Neither do you. But Brooklyn told me…" Aya trailed off. Brooklyn had sounded so serious, so she wasn't sure whether she should reveal what he said to others.

" Yeah, he told us to come up here!" Emily nodded, a small frown on her face as well.

The three girls, brows furrowed even more than before, slowly continued up the stairs with the silent agreement to not conclude anything until whatever news called them up here had been revealed.

Eagerly, the three stepped out onto the roof, looking around for the one who had called them here.

" You're here too?"

Aya turned, and saw Neoborg lounging against the roof's safety rail.

Bryan had spoken. He, Spencer and Ian looked disdainfully nonchalant, but Kai, who was a little ways away, had such a burning anger in his stony features that Aya started in shock. Before she could question the slate-haired boy, Brooklyn stepped out of the shadows of the stair building, his head lowered. Out of the corner of her eye Aya saw Kai stiffen considerably.

" Brooklyn! So, what's da matta?" Ian drawled, trying to sound 'gangster'.

Brooklyn didn't smile. He opened his mouth, and seemed to be choosing his words carefully.  
" Tonight…Tala is in a very fragile state, and his father will be accompanying him to Russia for more medical attention. This is an opportunity…if we can intercept them and bring back Tala, then we will have won, no?"

" Really? That's excellent! How did you find this out?" Ian grinned. " Way to go, Brook!"

" How are we going to 'intercept' them?" Bryan's brow creased slightly.

" There is a bridge – " Brooklyn began, but was cut off. Kai had heard enough.

" Shut up. I know what you are doing. This is a trap!" Kai declared, his hands curled into fists.  
" I've seen him. He conspires with Nikita!"

The words had an astonishing effect. Ian looked like he had been backhanded, and Bryan tensed. The girls reacted like they had been doused with ice water.

" Brooklyn?" Aya asked, her eyes imploring.

The ends of Brooklyn's spiked hair began to sway as he shook his head.

" No…it's not as it seems!" He exclaimed, voice full of hurt. His eyes were wide and blue, and so innocent.

" And how would Nikita get to Tala? He's currently in Aya's house." Kai threw out his arm, pointing with almost a blaming air at the said girl.

A tiny smirk tugged at Brooklyn's lips. Kai had overplayed his hand. He looked up, and straight at Aya, ignoring Hiwatari. " Nikita…he broke into your house…" He said regretfully.

Aya gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth. Tala!  
" What? Tala shouldn't be moved!" Ian roared indignantly, forgetting everything else in concern for his friend.

" Tala could be seriously damaged now! There's no telling the repercussions…" Spencer frowned, newly learned medical terms flying in his head. He wanted to be a doctor, and had just completed a course on mental conditions.

Brooklyn inwardly grinned. Kai had given him the opportunity to stir Tala's friends into a worried frenzy.

" That still doesn't change the fact that you were with Nikita." A low rumble interrupted. Bryan stared evenly at Brooklyn.

Kai's eyes glimmered with something akin to gratefulness. Bryan had accepted his story without question.

Brooklyn threw out his arms helplessly. " I had to! How else was I supposed to get information and help you?" The boy looked to one side, uncomfortably rubbing one arm. " …I wanted to be of help…"

" Brooklyn…" Mariah clucked sympathetically.

" Tell someone who cares, traitor." Kai spat coldly.

Brooklyn flinched at the harsh words.

" Kai! How do you know Brooklyn isn't telling the truth? Did you actually hear what was said?" Aya intervened, her eyes flashing. She stepped protectively in front of the orange-haired boy. Mariah and Emily joined her.

Kai's lip curled. He'd never had any especial liking for the silver-haired chit. And now this. He stared, disgusted at how the three women stood, shielding Brooklyn's unsure, cowering form. Kai knew what the boy was doing. He could see it in those large, blue eyes, shimmering with tears. Brooklyn was using his naturally angelic façade to fool the others. The young man's crimson eyes surveyed the situation. Bryan was skeptical, and Spencer was in between the two. Everyone else was with Kingston.

Kai contemplated the problem at hand, finally deciding to go with the path that would, if successful, would yield the most results. He cared not that it was also the riskiest. " What's your suggestion for saving Tala, then?" He offered.

Bryan's lavender eyes widened in surprise, and he exchanged a look with Spencer.

Brooklyn visibly relaxed. " There…is a bridge near the edge of town. They will be stopping there for gas."

" Gas? From a bridge?" Ian snorted.

" They only need a place to stop, as they will supply their own gas, right? Stopping at a public place like a gas station would be much too risky. They could be spotted." Emily glanced at Brooklyn for clarification. He nodded.

" I propose we distract Nikita, and then go for Tala. It isn't much of a plan, but it's all I've got. I'm sure we can do it!" Brooklyn smiled confidently.

" When should we meet?" Aya asked anxiously.

" They'll reach the bridge at ten. We should be there by nine, so we'll meet here at eight?" Brooklyn looked around for protests. There weren't any.

" We'll take my car." Bryan said, heaving himself off the ledge of the roof and walking to the stairwell. " See you." The door shut behind him.

Kai nodded and followed the burly youth. One by one, the teens scattered, leaving Brooklyn to gaze up at the stars, alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review! Happy Holidays!


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

Oh my god! I'm aaaallliiiivvveeee! So so sorry for not updating! Writer's block... TT

Review replies will be up on my profile very soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay." Aya said firmly to herself, setting down a pencil. She'd just finished making a list of all the things she thought she might need for that night. Ropes, matches, maybe a knife; stuff that she'd seen in movies.

The first item on her list was proper clothing. Obviously, it'd have to be black, to blend in with the night! Something form fitting and easy to move in, like a spandex cat-suit…

She walked over to her open closet and rifled through the hung clothes, pressing shirts to her chest and gazing in the mirror on the wall. Finally she decided on a black turtleneck and black yoga pants. She pulled at the thin fabric of the pants, wondering if they'd be warm enough for a night excursion. Eventually she just left them as they were, as she didn't have anything better. To make up for the lack of warm pants, she put on a black linen jacket.

Honestly, Aya was getting a little excited. She slipped on her darkest socks, and carefully laced up her mother's black boots. The only gloves she had were light green, so she made up for that by painting her nails a deep blood red.

She checked off clothing on her list, and checked off hair before tying her silver locks into a tight bun and pulling on a black toque. It wouldn't do to have her hair give them away.

For the next hour, Aya wandered around in her house, slipping random useful (or so she thought) items into her black shoulder bag. She was just contemplating bringing a blanket (in case they got Tala back and he was dying of hypothermia) when the doorbell rang.

" Must be Emily and Mariah." Aya muttered under her breath, striding to the door. She had made plans to meet with the girls and then head to the school together.

Humming 'Mission: Impossible', she pulled open the door.

" Hi!" Mariah beamed from under her dark pink scarf.

" Are you ready?" Emil peered at her from inside a balaclava.

" Yep!" Aya smiled at Emily, who only had her bright eyes visible in all her black attire. Then she looked at Mariah. "Um…do you think you're dressed dark enough?"

"Yeah!" Mariah grinned, pulling her dark pink coat. Everything she wore was a deep, velvety…_pink_.

"Okay…" Aya shrugged. At least it was a dark shade of pink. "Oh yeah, do you think I should bring a blanket?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to say something." Kai spoke quietly, but he was easily heard over the racket his friends were making.

Spencer paused, setting down the ceremonial sabre he'd been inspecting. "Yeah?"

"About Brooklyn." Kai's mahogany eyes were serious.

"What?" Ian furrowed his brows, sliding another cartridge into his gun.

"Are you with me? All of you. I know Brooklyn can't be trusted. If I give a signal, will you answer? Will you support me?" Kai didn't break eye contact with any of them.

"I'm with you." Bryan said instantly, his voice gruff. One hand lingered by his side, where a short dagger hung. It was the only defence he had, because everyone knew he himself practically qualified as a walking weapon.

"Me too." Spencer joined in after a slight pause.

"And me! What, did you think we would desert you? Brooklyn just showed us a way to get close to Tala!" Ian shrugged, a lopsided grin on his face.

Kai didn't say anything, but a small smile appeared on his face. His friends could tell how grateful he was without him saying anything.

"What exactly did you see with Brooklyn?" Bryan questioned, wary.

Kai took a deep breath, and recounted everything he had seen. He had followed Brooklyn on a gut instinct, and his trail had ended at a café downtown. There he'd waited for quite a while, just watching Brooklyn stare into space. Finally, his suspicions had paid off. Nikita Valkov had entered the café, and had headed directly towards the orange-haired boy's table.

Kai had carefully observed the two. Although he was too far to hear anything, he could see Nikita's smiling face very clearly. That itself stood for quite a lot. When the head of the Valkov family smiled, there was definitely something afoot.

The other three members of Neoborg nodded, and finished setting up. They had lived here long enough, and had seen Nikita Valkov often enough to recognize the telling signs in Kai's story. Bryan was already plotting ways to rip off Brooklyn's pretty little head. Unless Kingston was a good enough actor to fool Nikita into being so confident, he was going to need some plastic surgery after tonight. Bryan's blood boiled at the thought of that little traitor. Ian was making snide remarks while tapping his gun, and even placid Spencer had a murderous look on his face.

"Remember, we still have to appear to be on Kingston's side." Kai warned, noting the dark looks on his companion's faces.

A cruel little smile found its way onto Bryan's stony face. "Of course."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya shivered, glancing nervously over at Brooklyn. He had been motionless and silent ever since the girls arrived. All he did was stare up at the sky. It was obvious he hadn't gone home, as he still wore his bright, white school clothes, instead of the dark colours they had agreed to dress in.

Mariah tsked, diving into her bag. She pulled out a long, dark coat. "I didn't think he'd leave, with the way he was sitting here when we left. I brought my dad's coat in case." She handed the coat to Brooklyn, who accepted it with a quiet nod.

Aya exchanged shrugs of confusion with Mariah. She was worried, sure, but she brushed it off. Who knew why a boy would sit for five hours without moving? The silvery-haired girl shivered again, rubbing her chilled calves as she crouched, staring over the roof rail. She waited eagerly for the appearance of a car. Glancing at her watch, she realized it was only 7:50. The boys still had a legitimate ten minutes before they were late.

She sighed as she shivered again, letting her gaze flicker upward. It wasn't even fully dark, and there was no wind. She knew she should've worn warmer pants.

Staring at the stars, she didn't even notice when Brooklyn stood and silently strode over. She only noticed his presence when thick, dark fabric dropped into her lap.

Aya looked up, startled. Brooklyn said nothing; only gently arranged the coat Mariah had given him over her legs. The warm wool engulfed her cold limbs in an instant blanket of heat, and she smiled tenderly.

"Let's go."

Aya looked over at the stairwell door, where Kai stood, his eyes cold and indifferent. She suddenly realized her close proximity to Brooklyn and blushed, somehow feeling guilty. She stood at once, pushing the coat to the boy next to her, muttering her thanks. Without a backward look, she walked after Kai, her cheeks already burning with shame. She could feel Brooklyn's heated gaze in her back, and she regretted her abrupt actions almost as soon as she'd done them.

In silence they filed down the steps and out the door, stopping before a large black van. Aya raised her eyebrows at the vehicle. It was more like an armoured truck than a family car. She contemplated asking about the automobile, but decided against it. Bryan's face was deathly serious.

The van was built on the inside like one from the sixties, only without the gaudy decorations. There were only two seats placed horizontally; the driver's seat and the front passenger one. The rest of the van had dark couches pressed against the walls, and mysterious weaponry scattered on the floor.

Aya carefully picked her way in, avoiding everything that looked explosive. As soon as everyone was inside, Bryan started the car and shot off. They were soon over the speed limit, and any other time Aya would've complained, but the streets were empty and they were in a hurry.

Her eyes were glued on the streaking streetlights outside, her mind full of turmoil. This was it. The final moment. The tension was so thick it was almost palpable. Mariah and Emily were still; Brooklyn seemed to still be in a trance. Only Spencer and Bryan were speaking in low voices, the Russian words muffled by their whispers.

Aya wondered how on earth they would return Tala to his original state. Yes, they would confront Nikita…but then what?  
Her eyes slowly slid shut. She'd think about that later. Right now, all she wanted to do was concentrate on the memory of Tala's bright, sapphire eyes and his rose-tinted lips…

"Aya! Wake up!"

The silvery-haired girl moaned, her eyes cracking open to see Mariah's excited face.

"Come on! We're here." The rose-pink girl hissed, her eyes bright. Aya nodded, and slowly rose. Looking around, she realized that she and Mariah were the only ones in the van.

"Everyone's already outside." Mariah turned and clambered out. Aya sighed and followed.

She dropped to the ground, the thud her boots made echoing as she hit the pavement. Looking around, she saw they were on a long, narrow bridge, lighted by only a few dimming lamps. The wind whistled and moved the suspension cords ominously.

The rest of the group were huddled in a circle, as if unsure what to do. Aya stepped forward, and the van behind her purred to life. She shrieked, spinning around at the noise. The car had been so close!

Kai glared at her, and she flushed, embarrassed. The van slipped away from them, and parked in the shadows a little way away. Bryan soon came striding back to them, car keys jingling in his hand.

"Come on." The lavender-haired boy strolled over to Spencer. "Help me." He gestured to the rest of the group. Bryan led them to the back of his van, and slid open the doors. He leaned in, and pulled out a few long pieces of lumber. "We're building a sort of barricade, to stop Nikita's vehicle." He hefted the wood, and walked forward, dropping them in the middle of the road. Everyone clustered about the van, reaching for more wood. Aya grabbed the one nearest to her. The surface of the plank was rough, so she held it gingerly, avoiding splinters.

"What if another car comes up? One that's not Nikita's?" She asked, keeping her voice low. She dragged the lumber out, wincing as it thumped on the ground. The wood was quite heavy.

"This is a closed bridge, actually. You missed the caution signs on the way, sleepy-head." Emily said wryly.

Aya carefully set down another piece of lumber. "Is the bridge safe?"

"Should be. Repairs were done. They were just going to test it tomorrow." Ian shrugged as he passed the two.

Aya nodded silently, and went back to the van.

It took about half an hour, but there was finally a pile about half a metre tall of uneven lumber planks.

"We'll just wait now." Spencer grunted, crouching at one end of the pile, hidden in shadow. The rest followed his lead.

Aya carefully lowered herself into a crouching position as the others sat down. She would probably pay with numb legs later, but she had a thing about sitting on outdoor grounds. Clasping her hands before her, she waited.

It wasn't long before her legs started to ache. Shifting uncomfortably, she glanced at her watch. 9:44. Sixteen minutes. Aya groaned, shifting again. She was pretty sure her left foot was asleep…

A car's headlights flashed across the bridge. Aya's head snapped up, along with everyone else's. A van slowly came into view, and halted unsteadily before their barricade.

A few minutes passed, and then the driver side door opened, and a man stepped out. He stood before the pile of wood, and kicked it experimentally, as if to test if it were real or not. Once the authenticity of the barricade had been proven, he stood with his shoulders, slumped, unsure.

It wasn't long before another man jumped out of the van, this one yammering loudly in Russian. Aya supposed he was asking about the delay.

The first man shushed the second, his head turning as if to check for the presence of any eavesdroppers. Satisfied with his scan of the area, the first man made a motion that shut the other up, and he walked over to the back of the van, knocking on the doors.

The doors slid open after a bit, and a lanky form dropped out, the echo of his boots' impact reaching the ears of the hidden teens. Even in the flickering light, the man's short, vivid crimson hair could be seen.

"Nikita…" Ian hissed, tensing.

Aya took a deep breath, feeling sweat heating her palms. This was it. She tried to quash the butterflies in her stomach, and ignored the twisting sensation in her bowels.

Nikita strode to the front of his vehicle, and inspected the barricade. He kicked it, and his frown could be easily seen.

Before Nikita could react, however, Kai leapt into action. A few quick pulls of his gun's trigger, and Nikita's men were sprawled unconscious on the pavement.

Nikita looked up, a cold smile on his face. "Master Hiwatari." He noted.

Kai stepped out of the shadows, tranquilizer gun pointed and ready. "Where's Tala?" he demanded.

"Straight to the point, eh?" Nikita grinned. Kai frowned.

"I asked you a question, Valkov." The Russian boy spoke tersely.

"Tsk, tsk. Manners." Nikita snapped his fingers, and a dozen men sprang from the van.

Kai had had a bad feeling about the whole thing from since he'd seen Nikita's smile, and the appearance of all these men confirmed his suspicions. This was a trap. His body jumped into action while his mind cursed Brooklyn.

Bryan, Ian and Spencer ran from their hiding places, bearing assorted weapons.

Aya had jumped up as well, Mariah and Emily not far behind.

"We've got to do something!" The silvery-haired girl hissed.

"No! We'd just get in their way." Emily said, her emerald eyes anxious.

Mariah was quiet. Then she spoke, her voice carefully neutral. "Brooklyn, shouldn't you help them?"

The redheaded boy was still lurking in the shadows, his blank eyes reflecting the streetlight.

Aya felt cold sweat trickle down her back. "…Brooklyn?"

The boy appeared as if he hadn't heard them, but his gaze was straight and unblinking, fixed on Aya's face. The terse silence was drawn out, each girl staring incredulously at Brooklyn.

"You don't mean…" Emily began.

"Kai was right, wasn't he, Brooklyn?" Mariah asked calmly. "You are nothing but a traitorous, lying bas-" She was cut off suddenly as Brooklyn knocked her aside.

"Brooklyn!" Aya quickly helped Mariah up. The pink-haired girl wiped herself off, glaring at the silent male.

"Brooklyn!" Aya shouted, angry tears springing to her eyes. She couldn't – wouldn't – believe it!

Brooklyn stopped in his tracks. Without turning around, Brooklyn spoke in a calm, dead voice. "What I do, I do for you, Aya."

Aya felt shock wash over her at those words. Her heart suddenly ached painfully. Staring at Brooklyn's stiff back, she suddenly felt a sense of foreboding. Whatever was going to happen tonight wouldn't be good.

"Aya!" Emily grabbed her arm, pointing.

Aya looked up, and her heart almost stopped.

Tala had emerged, a triumphant smirk on his lips. He stood on the pavement beside the truck, Nikita before him. His flamboyant hair blazed in the streetlights, and even from where she stood Aya could see the cruel glint in his eyes. But the chill that ran through her whole body came from something else.

Tala had one arm raised, and in that hand he held a gleaming black revolver.

Kai and the rest of Neoborg had frozen, not daring to move.

The nose of the gun Tala held was pressed firmly to his own temple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review! So sorry for the late update!


End file.
